Remordere
by Zilleniose
Summary: [AU] For years, ghosts have been exposed as a dominating, monarchic society that has been raging a rather silent war with Earth for hundreds of years. So what happens when a 14 year old Sam becomes the prime target for a certain Ghost Prince? [DxS]
1. The Ghost Prince

Ahah! I returneth! Well, not really. If any of you are wondering, I've really lost inspiration for "_The Possessed_". I may pick it up, I may not. But I really do appreciate all those wonderful reviews!

So anyway, here I am…. Posting a fanfic that doesn't fall under the Chrno Crusade category! Such a dramatic jump from there to Danny Phantom. I blame ChibiSamiSala. We recently began this fanfic as a roleplaying session, and now we've decided we're enjoying it enough to continue it and post it as an ongoing story.

Oh yeah, watch out. I got the honors of playing Danny. And if any of you have seen my Chrno Crusade work, I enjoy making the main character a sadistic bastard. Major OOC time! Yays!

This is an AU, just to give you a heads up. I suppose it's present time, still set in Amity Park, with most of the main characters still somewhat intact, with the exception of Danny, who is majorly OOC. I'll also point out that Sam and Tucker are still Freshman at Casper High, whereas our favorite ghost boy is seventeen. Three years difference, if you're as horrible at math as Danny is.

I do not own Danny Phantom, and neither does ChibiSamiSala! Though if we did, we'd probably screw it up big time. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter One

_The Ghost Prince_

Ahh, she always liked going to that new age Goth club, especially during poetry time. She always got everyone snapping with her works, even though she didn't think she was quite as good a writer as they liked to tell her. Samantha, you better keep in touch when you become rich and famous. They would tell her, despite the fact that she would wave them off with a laugh. That would never happen, though it was nice to think of. Since her parents had divorced a few years back, she had moved out on her own, refusing money from either parent who seemed to think that pelting her with material items would win one of them favor over the other. It was difficult to make ends meet, but at 14 years old, she thought she was doing a pretty damn skippy job.

The sky opened up, and forced her to scramble to pull her umbrella out of her bag, snapping it open and huddling under the material as it began to downpour, causing a girl in front of her to scream, pulling the obnoxiously furred jacket over her head to shelter her from the rain. it looked like real Tiger skin, and the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian within the raven haired teen sparked in anger. "Excuse me ma'am!" She spoke up, frowning as she picked up her step. Any time was a good time for a sidewalk protest. "Ma'am! Can I have a moment to talk to you about your obvious love for slaughtering innocent animals? It'll only take a minute!"

The woman, obviously at least four, five years older than her, spun around with an incredulous look on her face as she so desperately tried to shield herself from the rain as if it were acid. At first she gave Sam a sort of confused look, but that quickly changed to one of the 'better-than-thou' alignment. "Slaughtering innocent animals my dear?" She nearly spat at the gothic girl. "Don't start preaching to me, Miss Peta. I can choose what or what I don't want to wear...god where did they go..." She began to look around, as if sluffing off the conversation like it wasn't even worth her time. She had most likely heard that kind of comment before, and it didn't seem like it bothered her much.

"You think the tiger wanted to give up its skin to you? How would you like it if people shot you down and skinned you to wear you as a jacket?" Sam snapped, picking up the pace as she followed her. "That tiger probably had a family and children. Now they've probably starved to death so you could have an overpriced jacket that you don't even take care of!"

The woman groaned loudly - because of Sam, or because she couldn't find whoever she was looking for, she didn't know. "Look you little pest, it's a free country. I have a job - something you should think about doing yourself, you dirty creature, so you can buy yourself some real clothes. I used the money I rightfully earned for this jacket. The whining voice of some gothic wannabe isn't going to make me stop buying fur. Now leave me alone before I catch Malaria or something from you..."

"I have a Job thank you very much! Two actually!" She snapped, placing her free hand on her hip. "And I don't have Malaria!" She followed her, their steps brisk, and the young girl didn't notice that they were moving into the part of the city she avoided, especially on dark nights.

"Oh for the love of..." The woman growled to herself, peering down various alleyways every now and then as she tried to quicken her pace in hopes of losing the menace that insisted on following her still. "You stubborn little brat, do you really have nothing better to do other than pestering people? If anything, you've hardened my resolve on making my entire wardrobe consistent of fur from your 'poor, innocent animals'."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam growled, the two of them rounding the corner, right into a group of heavily furred men, and none of them looked very happy. it was then that she realized that her little sidewalk protest had lead her into the wrong side of the city. "Well..." She said dryly, "That's where the rainforest went..."

"Oh, finally..." The woman sighed and placed her hands on her hips, motioning to the four men that came up to join her. "Nigel, Adam, will you two be oh so kind as to shut this little pest up? She's been annoying the shit out of me for ten minutes."

"Is that a Lemur dangling from your throat like a tie?" The raven haired girl asked in horror, pointing at the tall muscular man who seemed to be the ringleader.

Said man looked between the tiger woman and the Goth, before cracking his knuckles. "It would be my pleasure." He reached out and grabbed Sam's wrist in a crushing hold, chuckling as he dragged her into the alleyway, the other three men following closely to make sure no one saw.

"Don't worry little girl...we won't really hurt'cha." The second man folded his arms as the first threw her to the ground on the cold pavement of the secluded alley.

"Yeah, we'll make sure your death is swift... oh, but we must warn you, we're a bit rusty on our technique." Another laughed, cracking his knuckles with a sadistic grin on his face.

"I hope you were just as kind on your outfit." She said flatly, trying to hide the fear she had bubbling deep within her. What the _Hell_ did she get herself into? She climbed to her feet, backing up as she held her wrist tenderly. It felt sprained, not that it would matter if she was dead.

Just as the three men (while one was standing watch next to the woman in the tiger coat) closed in on her, trapping her like a pack of wolves, a laugh broke the fatal silence that had once hung in the air. It was a smooth tenor voice, but with an obvious childish tone to it, along with an unexplained otherworldly echo. "My, my... this doesn't seem fair, does it?" The voice called from above, where a dark figure sat - but the white of his hair and several parts of his outfit seemed to glow from the streetlights. From below, the boyish figure looked only just that - a normal (if somewhat odd) teen that simply sat at the top of the building as if he were watching a play.

"Who the hell are you?" The ringleader snarled, pulling a pistol from his snake skin belt, and pointed it at the spectator. "This is none of your business little boy."

"Who ever you are, you better get out of here quick!" The Goth said quickly, backing up against the wall. She'd feel horrible if anyone else got hurt in this mess…

"Ooh A gun? Oh please sir - don't shoot me!" The obvious mock in the boy's tone carried well through the bleak walls of the alleyway. But the men didn't have time to respond as the figure seemed to literally disappear, before reappearing between the Goth girl and the ringleader, his hand swiftly catching the gun and bending the metal with a loud creak. "I'd hate to have to die again." His voice dropped several octaves before bright green eyes bore daggers through the man's skull - just before his white-gloved hand shone with the same ethereal green light and in a split second, sliced right through the offender's chest. A mere half of a second passed before the silver-haired boy's hand retreated, dripping with blood as he watched with a rather amused smile, the man fall to his feet, eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Now then," His green eyes shone brightly as he gazed slowly up at the remaining three with that same sickly amused grin. Finally he was completely exposed in the light, as a boy around the age of seventeen with a tight black outfit that only portrayed white around his neck, waist, gloves and boots. A long trench-coat style bottom flared from the white belt around his waist, and an intricate insignia of silver adorned his chest. If anyone was so misinformed as not to recognize the attire, the faint white ethereal glow around his body and the abnormally colored eyes and hair would have been a dead giveaway. "Who's next?" He brought up the hand that was drenched in blood slowly, cracking his knuckles.

"G-G-Ghost!" One of the men howled in terror, trying to run away and trample over the other gang members. They cursed in fear, one of them trying to drag the dead body of their leader with them, until he realized it would weigh him down and he dropped the blood soaked form to the ground, tearing off around the corner.

Sam felt like she couldn't breathe, her back pressed up against the wall as much as she could, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He had just saved her...right? But he had just killed too... "T-Thanks..." She whispered, her black hair falling into her face as she tried not to look at the corpse that was in front of them.

He merely laughed softly to himself as he ignored her thanks for the time being and raised his hand, the familiar emerald glow reappearing around his fingers, before it shot off into four bullet-like structures, tearing through the air upwards before swiftly following the trail of the three men and woman. Not a few seconds later, cries of pain and death echoed down the empty streets. "There is no need to thank me. I was simply ridding this town of a few roaches... humans aren't the only ones who are annoyed by the likes of them." He softly turned on his feet, not making a sound, as if he wasn't really touching the ground. He took a few steps towards the raven-haired girl, noticing how her form was pressed tightly against the wall and shivering slightly with fear. The ghost grinned with amusement, having expected such a reaction from the beginning. In truth he was thoroughly enjoying himself, watching her as she hid behind her bangs, trying to figure out if she should be terrified or relieved.

"You didn't have to kill them though!" She said sharply, looking up at him with defiant violet eyes. "That's just...dropping to their level!" She shivered. She had never seen death before, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. "I-I have to be going, I have school tomorrow." She said softly, going to step around him.

"Oh, well then... forgive me." True sincerity was easily feigned since he had spent years practicing, as he mocked a bow towards her. But the moment she was about ready to pass him, he held out a hand and roughly took hold of her shoulder, gazing at her from an angle with those vibrant green eyes. "I did not know you wanted to die. Then... allow me to do the honors." He smiled in a very gentleman-like style, as he tightened his grip on her shoulder ever so slightly, raising one hand that began to shine with that same foreboding emerald glow. The fact that he was able to touch her had to have been the first sign she was in deep shit, since only the most elite of ghosts could actually come in direct contact with humans. Before, he had used a sort of spell to kill the man that still lay dead before her, but now their contact was without sorcery.

Her heart felt like it was going to stop, and she took in a short breath, narrowing her eyes at him, violet meeting green. "I'm not scared of you." She said as strongly as she could, a part of her crying out that she was completely insane. He wouldn't really...would he?

"Ahh, good. Then this won't be nearly as hard on me." He simply mocked a shrug, before he roughly pulled her back and pinned her to the side of the brick wall. He quickly placed his glowing hand against her chest, right above her heart, the energy from the emerald light radiating through her skin and heating the area that was soon to be pierced to such a high temperature that one could have sworn she should have burned. "Come back as a ghost and maybe we'll hit it off better." He whispered with a sadistically low voice, before pulling back his hand and sharpening the aura around it in the same manner as he did before he killed the man that was laying there bleeding not two meters from them, an already horrible stench of death rising from it.

She stumbled as he threw her around against the brick wall, everything playing out so fast that she barely had time to register it, all she knew was the heat at her chest and that chilling green glow. She was going to die, she'd never see her parents again, Tucker, her school... She closed her eyes tight and recoiled from him, a scream bubbling up her throat and into the air.

And not a moment later, the fatal blow she had prepared herself for never came... instead, she felt a gentle hand tenderly tilt her chin up, as a pair of ice cold lips met hers, silencing her scream. The emerald glow slowly faded, as did the heat that once marked her chest like a pinpoint for a bullet. Glowing green eyes gazed down at the terrified form beneath him as he gently pulled away, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. "I'll let you live... _for now_." He laughed softly before he completely disappeared, his form fading into the dark shadows of the alleyway... leaving the raven-haired girl alone in the secluded space that she once thought would be her grave.

She stood there for a few moments, panting as she tried to understand what had just happened, her lips cool from his, and she shivered, wrapping her arms about her self. He did not..."You bastard...that was my first..." She hissed to no one in particular, adrenaline pumping through her veins from the near death experience. She had to get out of here... The Goth girl picked her way around the corpses, trying not to throw up at the sight of their already rotting forms. There would be no bodies by morning she was sure...

* * *

"It was the scariest thing...I thought he was going to kill me...and then…" The dark haired girl placed her fingers against her lips, almost looking sickened. "He kissed me! I can't believe it, the sicko just wanted a rise out of me or something." 

Tucker Foley simply stared at his best friend with a cross between disbelief and terror. "Wait a second... back up." He shook his head, pulling the Goth girl to a stop as they stood at the edge of the sidewalk, decently close to her house. "So you're saying a ghost just killed five people... then kissed you? After all that?" He gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming or something? You know how that gothic club can have dope crawling all over the walls... you were probably hallucinating."

She held up her wrist to him, where thick bands of bruises lay. "Does this look like I was dreaming!" She asked frustrated, "He had white hair, and was wearing all black. He was so powerful, but he didn't look like he was more then a few years older then us." She sighed, climbing on the bus, saving a seat for her only friend. "He had the most brilliant green eyes..." She mumbled.

For a moment it looked as though Tucker was slowly beginning to accept she didn't have a completely whacked-out dream, but his calm realization turned to that of pure horror as she began to describe the ghostly attacker. "S-SAM!" He screamed, though it was in a fairly hushed voice. He quickly sat down next to her, holding her by her shoulders. "Are you serious! Sam, that was the Phantom! Danny Phantom? You had to have heard his name on the news." He took a short breath. "He's the Ghost Prince... he's still young for a ghost, but he already has power to rival the King... he's been committing murder streaks for nearly ten years."

She blinked up at him, frowning. "You can't be serious. Why would he be interested in me of all people?" She muttered, "If anything, Paullina should be the one he should be kissing. She's head over heels for him." She would never understand that girl.

"Who said he was 'interested' in you...Sam, that guy is a sadistic creep. He probably just wanted to see you squirm." He frowned, a disgusted look washing over his face as if he just now realized that everything that happened to his friend last night had to have been a pure nightmare. "Or maybe he really did do something to you... you should probably stop by the Fenton's after school, they'll be able to detect any sort of abnormality if it's ghost-related. We'll see Jazz at lunch anyway."

"I didn't mean like that." She growled, running her hand through her hair. "But your right..." She placed her fingers over her lips. "Hopefully I wont explode before lunch." she said flatly.

"Well I'm sure if you're worried, you could run off before school starts, and explain to Mr. Lancer why you left. Ghosts are a big deal, especially in this town. I'm sure no one at the school would protest if you came in contact with Phantom." He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but on the inside, he was probably more horrified than Sam was. There was no telling what that scene from last night meant... he really hoped Phantom wouldn't follow her, as he sometimes does with victims. His style was quite possibly the worst, next to his father. He usually tore at a person's sanity, making their lives a living Hell before finally forcing them through an agonizingly slow and painful death. Yes, he was certainly the most famous of all the ghosts, since his father rarely left the Ghost world. "And if you ever see that creep again, you really need to tell someone. Even your parents, Sam. I don't think you know how big of a deal this is."

"My parents wouldn't care. All I am is a leg up on one another. I'm just a possession." She said sharply, frowning. "But I think I will...go to the Fentons." She sighed, as the bus pulled into the school. The damn thing was always a good half an hour early, forcing them to get up far earlier then they liked to. "Don't worry Tucker, I'll be alright." She sighed, squeezing her best friend's shoulder, standing up as the door to the bus opened, and she double timed it to her first period to explain to Mr. Lancer why she was going to leave. The mention of the phantom gave her the entire day off, not for her own protection, but for the schools. If the Phantom was really following her, she was endangering the school. "Oh don't I feel important." She muttered to herself as she left school grounds, heading towards the Fenton place.

Since Fenton Works was probably a mile or two away from the school, Sam had plenty of time to think about what to ask the pair of ghost hunters, and how to sort out the events that happened last night. Or, she would have, had a certain ghost not have other plans for her. In mere minutes after she started walking, an eerily cool air seemed to follow at her feet, and slowly crept up her legs and to her entire body as she continued to walk. By the five minute mark, it should have been so painstakingly noticeable that she would have been tempted to put on ski gear from the temperature drop.

She shivered, looking around confused. The sun was bright and warm, she shouldn't be so freezing unless... She huddled her thin hoodie closer, looking around. "I know you're out there!" She said loud and defiant. "Show yourself!" She wasn't sure if calling him out was a good idea, but she was sure that he wanted her to notice that he was there.

"Ahh, so she _is_ the perceptive type." Laughter echoed from no one specific point around her, as if the voice came from the air. But before she had time to look around and ponder where the voice was coming from, a pair of cold hands gently set on her shoulders from behind, the now materialized voice of Phantom whispering in her ear. "Hello, Sammy."

She jumped, whirling around to face him, the fact that he knew her name registering with frightening accuracy in her mind. He must have been following her or doing some snooping to find that out. "It's Samantha. I don't like to be called that, Danny Phantom." She lifted her voice, backing up towards one of the trees that lined the sidewalk. "That is who you are right..."

"Yes, yes...your friend, Tucker, was it? You might want to thank him. I was beginning to wonder if you truly hadn't heard of me..." The ghost boy mocked another bow like he had the night before. As the distance between them grew, he looked up at her with those mischievous green eyes. "Oh come now Sammy, I don't bite. Unless of course, you want me to..."

"I'd rather you not." She said a little too quickly, as if expecting him to chomp on her right then and there. "Why are you following me?" She asked, planting her feet and standing there before him. She really didn't want to lead him right to the Fenton's.

He blinked for a moment, a look of pure innocence plastered on his face as he tapped his chin with a thoughtful finger, looking up towards the sky. "Why? Hm... Curiosity, I suppose... though it breaks my heart that you think I really enchanted you? Believe me, if I really wanted to, I could cast a spell on you that the Fenton's wouldn't be able to detect; but I have done no such thing." He smiled at her with interest, before stepping forward, his feet carrying an ethereal whisp of light as he walked, the grass not even bending under his weightlessness. Carefully, he lifted a hand up towards her face, gently brushing away some of her raven-colored strands. "You know, you certainly are a mystery... proclaiming to have no fear of ghosts, when terror floods from your aura so greatly, it's as if I'm drowning in it."

She flinched as he touched her, not sure if she should believe him or not. Tucker had said that the phantom liked to play games... But she had long since known that nothing was solved from running away... "While I appreciate the compliment...I think..." She tried to keep her cool, but his proximity was making her nervous. "I really should be going..." Maybe he'd just let her go... the hopeful part of her piped up.

"Ah yes, to see the Fentons?" He asked in an almost cheery voice, but not stepping back to give her enough space to leave. "Such a peculiar bunch... though the only real threat to ghosts comes from the wife." He seemed to be lost in thought, but he was voicing every opinion that came to mind. He must not talk to people much, since his social skills were at best, sub-par. Or maybe he had simply given up on trying to please people. Probably the latter. "But of course, you do realize, Sammy..." He smiled, the familiar hint of sadistic enjoyment apparent once again in his green eyes. "That no matter what you do, no matter who you try to seek refuge in... there isn't anything you can do to stop me." He leaned forward and whispered slowly in her ear. "You are _mine_ now." And with that, his form faded from sight like he had the night before, leaving Sam still cowering against the tree.

Her heart felt like it had stopped the moment he spoke her name, the cold chill of his breath on her ear making her shudder. It didn't want to register in her mind...what the _Hell_ had she done to catch his attention? Hell, no one in school noticed her, why would some prince from another dominion come out in the middle of the day to lay _claim_ on her! She closed her eyes, cursing under her breath as she worked the stiffness out of her fingers and walked quite a bit quicker towards the Fenton abode.

* * *

For those of you who have actually read this to the end, and you're wondering what the title means, it's Latin for a word with two meanings – one being "to haunt", and the other being "to fear, or worry". I thought that was a descent name, seeing as how I've made Danny into a sadistic bastard. Hellz yeah. But he'll change….over time…. Hopefully. If not, Sam's neck-deep in shit. And yes, there is a reason why Danny refuses to call her "Sam". Don't think about it too much though, because it's probably a lot more simple than you think. 

The next update will be on June 28th!

Zoey


	2. The Beginning

I know I said the next update would be the 28th, but I'm not really sure why I'm putting deadlines on these. I'm mostly submitting this for a few choice people to read, so I'm not really confident that a lot of people would find this fanfic to be particularly astounding – the one reason being, that ChibiSamiSala and I have been writing this purely for our own enjoyment. Don't get me wrong, we'd be estatic if many people love our work – I'm just not expecting too many avid readers.

…. Hey, ChibiSamiSala and I have very warped minds. So we enjoy writing warped things. (Maniacal laughter)

….(Cough) Alright then, the disclaimer is in chapter one! On with chapter twooooo….

* * *

Chapter Two

_The Beginning_

She was there quicker then she had expected, her thoughts still a jumble as she knocked three times on the door, shifting from one foot to the other as she picked at the fishnet on her hand, not sure how to act. What was she supposed to say? Hello, I'm being stalked by a ghost prince, you have any advice?

From inside the rather large building, there were a few 'thudding' noises, like someone was running stairs and tripped more than a few times. The barrage of noises were soon followed by a feminine scream of "_JACK, PUT THAT DOWN_!", before a rather rushed figure opened the door. She was a middle aged woman wearing a blue hazmat suit, her red brown hair in a rather messy state. Only god knows what goes on in that house all day... "Oh, hello sweetie." She said in the nicest voice possible before opening the door up completely. "What brings you here?"

"Is it a ghost!" Came an overpowering male voice from behind her. Sam could see just around the woman into the hall, where a large man in an orange hazmat suit was trying to pull a rather large weapon out of a closet that was far too small for it.

"Um..." She spoke up, biting her lip. "Yes, yes it is."

"Oh my... well, you've come to the right place then." The woman replied with a warm smile, then held out her hand. "I'm Maddie Fenton. Why don't you come in and tell us what's bothering you?" She stepped aside so that Sam could walk in, before looking back at her husband. "Jack, dear, I told you to put that down. It's not going to fit in that closet. If there's no room down in the lab, put it in the guest room for now."

"Thank you." She said with a smile, nervously stepping around her and Jack shoved the weapon behind him, kicking it into the spare room. "I don't know how to say this..." She nibbled her bottom lip as Jack stepped around the two of them, listening closely.

"That you're a ghost!" He exclaimed with a wild look in his eyes as they moved into the living room where he flopped down next to a bowl of fudge.

Maddie sighed as if it were a routine, before reaching into her utility belt and pulling out a small machine. She flipped on the red switch, queuing a robotic voice from the mechanism. _ Welcome to the Fenton Finder! Scanning... _There was a pause. _ There are no ghosts within 100 yards! Thank you for using the Fenton Finder! _ She flipped the switch off, giving her husband a pointed look.

Sam sat down with a little sigh, glad to hear that. "You see...I've caught the interest...of Phantom." She said quickly, fidgeting. "He said that I was his, and there was nowhere to go. I'm not sure what I should do..."

Maddie only blinked, staring at Sam as if she was trying to make up her mind whether or not to laugh, or seriously worry. "Sweetie, there have been a lot of people claiming to have contact with Phantom, and most are just mistaken. Can you tell me when you saw him? What his behavior was like...?"

Jack made some type of noise, that was muffled by the fudge he was inhaling, and Sam fidgeted. "He killed four people...and then kissed me after telling me that he was going to kill me too. And then, before I came here he stopped me. He had been following me all along it seemed, he knew who I was and who my friends were and where I was going... he said...that no matter what I do or who I confide in, that I cant stop him. That I am his." Her voice lowered as she spoke.

The female ghost hunter sighed, her expression changing to that of worry noticeably. "As much as it pains me to say it, that sounds like his style... at least for a pretty young girl as yourself." She then sat down next to her bumbling husband, and held out her hand, offering Sam to sit in the opposite seat. "This may take a minute... oh! I never caught your name." She smiled, blushing slightly as she noticed her mistake.

"Sam...Sam Manson." She took her hand, shaking it only to cringe when Jack shoved his chocolate covered fingers in her face with a big goofy grin. She returned it slightly, before shaking his pinky. "And I'm really not that pretty... There are a lot of girls who are a lot prettier then me in school."

"Well, Sam." She smiled and continued. "Ghosts have quite a remarkable ability to see into a person's heart, and much unlike us humans, judge a person in ranks of 'beauty' by their personality. You see, ghosts are naturally attracted to people who are the opposite of their emotional origin - in other words, the emotional and kind. I'm sure Phantom singled you out because you're a good person at heart." She reached over to the table and grabbed a napkin, shoving it in Jack's face before continuing. "Now, from what I can tell, you don't have to worry much about Phantom. The media really takes the extremes of ghost attacks and magnifies them, making all ghosts seem destructive and evil. Phantom is no exception, don't get me wrong. But there are two main reasons why the ghost prince follows someone. One, because of revenge. I'm sure you can figure those instances lead to the murders you hear about on the news so often. But the news fails to report of the several minor cases involving ghosts, even for ones as dangerous as Phantom. As long as you never made him angry, Sam, it's pretty safe to say that he's following you because he's curious, for lack of a better word."

She nodded, smiling a bit as Jack made an unhappy muffled sound, not quite liking the napkin (wasted that bit of fudge it cleaned off). "I see." That made her feel a little bit better, her cheeks warming under the woman's compliments. "Well, that's reassuring... So all I can do is wait it out...?"

"That's about it, but don't take this situation lightly. People he's haunted but never necessarily hurt, have ended up emotionally scarred in most cases. Phantom is among the most elite in ghost ranking...he's extremely powerful, and has a very thorough knowledge of the human psyche. He may enjoy tormenting you in ways other than physical... he may not. But if anything else happens, don't hesitate to come and see us." She smiled and stood to her feet, before walking over to the small closet Jack was trying to shove the huge weapon in, and fumbling around. "Here," She pulled out something that looked like a belt buckle and walked over to Sam before gently clipping it on her skirt. "This is a small version of the Specter Deflector. As long as you wear this, Phantom, or any other ghost following you, won't be able to touch you." Even though Maddie seemed to have a fairly solid stand in believing the ghost prince wouldn't kill Sam, it was obvious she was worried about it.

"Um. Thanks." She adjusted the belt, blushing faintly. "You don't think that Danny...I mean the Phantom is a little too powerful to be stopped by this?"

"Oh, I wouldn't think so. That belt signals on any type of contact with ecto-energy - so the only way Phantom could get passed it is if he suppressed his specific ecto-signature completely. If a ghost does that, they fade from existence. Ghosts cannot be killed, but they can be destroyed in such a manner." She gave Sam a reassuring smile, but it still seemed like she was worried... or perhaps it was anger?

She nodded, resting her hands on the belt buckle. "Thank you Mrs. Fenton. I appreciate all your help."

"Not a problem." Maddie patted the girl on her shoulder, before walking to the door, graciously holding it open for her. "Oh, and here's our card... just call the number that's on there if you can't stop by our house. If your situation progresses at all, please let us know. Phantom is... a very delicate matter to work with."

She smiled, taking it and placing it in her bag, nodding. "I will. Thank you again Maddie. Jack." She lifted her eyes to the man, who waved, distracted by the Ghost hunter show on the TV.

* * *

Sam pulled the fluffy towel over her hair, drying it out before dropping it to the wood floor, pulling on her underwear and pajama bottoms, snapping the belt in place quickly and making sure it was in place. So far, the day had gone smoothly, no more meetings with the phantom, so she could only guess that Maddie was right and the belt was working. She blew a chunk of her wet hair out of her face before tugging on the pajama top, snuggling her toes into her slippers.

Soft footsteps could be heard from just down the hallway, before the timid knock and voice of a maid that worked part time in her house called. "Miss Samantha? Tucker is on the phone. Shall I tell him you're asleep?"

"Tucker?" She asked, her interest perked as she stepped up, reaching past her and taking the phone from the table just outside her room. "No, I'll take it. Tucker? You still there?" She smiled a bit, giving the maid a little wave, thanking her.

"_Sam? Why didn't you call me!"_ Came Tucker's frantic voice from the other line. _"I was worried sick about you all day - I thought something had happened since you didn't contact me! This Phantom business is serious trouble...I swear, you've given me an ulcer just for today."_

"Tucker! Tucker, its alright." She soothed, sitting down on her bed as she kicked her slippers about, feeling quite relaxed. "I went and saw the Fentons, they gave me a belt that'll keep any ghost from touching me. I'm alright. I'm sorry I didn't call you." She yawned, blinking her violet eyes, blinking sleepily.

"_So the Fentons solved your problem, just like that?"_ His voice sounded more than skeptical. _"That doesn't sound right...Phantom's not your every day ghost."_

"They said though that he's not trying to hurt me. He's just curious." She reclined back, her black hair fanning out beneath her. "As long as I don't make him mad..."

Her friend sighed loud enough that it carried easily over the phone line. _"Alright, if you think so... but don't keep anything dangerous from me, okay? We're best friends"_

"Since kindergarten." She assured him, smiling. "I'll keep you updated on anything, don't worry. Now I have to get some sleep, we have that History test tomorrow." She yawned, stretching as long as she could, her shirt riding up over her belly button. "So I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_See ya."_ The phone line clicked off, signaling that her friend had already hung up. It was odd to live in a town known for the paranormal living as an every day occurrence, and yet ghosts can still completely obstruct one's life as easy as that.

There was only a brief pause after Sam set down the phone and turned off the lights, preparing herself for sleep, before the familiar and chilling sensation of the drastic temperature drop returned once again. Before she could react, Phantom was already floating in the air directly above her, hands to his back as if he was partaking in a leisurely sport. He leaned close to her, his face mere inches away from her own. "You know, you're absolutely adorable when you sleep." He whispered.

If she could have sank more into her soft bed she would have, and she took in a sharp breath, violet eyes locking with his green ones. She had to force herself not to lash out, startled by his sudden appearance. "Danny." She said softly, not quite sure how to respond to that. "I won't get much sleep though if you are hovering over me like that." She was careful with what she said, not particularly wanting to piss him off.

"Aw... you called me by my first name! I'm flattered." The ghost boy grinned, taking time to add a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He didn't like it much when people simply called him 'Danny'... it sounded too…_human_. "Did you have a nice time at the Fenton's? It seems that woman's empty words of encouragement lifted your spirits."

"You said yourself that she knew what she was doing." She said simply, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "I trust her." The belt seemed to gleam to enforce this, and she felt safe, unable to be touched by him, despite the fact that he was inches away from her.

"Oh, I stand by that. The woman knows what she's doing..." He peered down at the belt buckle with a hint of feigned curiosity. Unknown to Sam, he had been there beside her while she was at the Fenton's, if not two feet away practically the entire time. Apparently the 'Fenton Ghost Finder' wasn't as amazing as the ghost hunter claimed it to be - but then again, he wasn't an ordinary ghost. "So... I'm assuming you have the courage to talk to me like that because of this?" He pointed to the metal contraption, his finger only inches away from it. He was either enjoying hovering over the brink of sudden pain, or he was simply too confident. Either way, it was unnerving.

"How would you rather me talk to you?" She asked innocently, not liking how close his finger was to the belt, and she squirmed unintentionally.

"I'm not saying I have a preference, dear Sammy." He merely smiled at her as he ever so slightly lifted his hand away from the buckle. "I just can't help but wonder how you would act if you didn't have this precious contraption to aid with your safety?" His hand began to glow green before he reached down and firmly gripped the device, the energy around it sparking and crackling - before the metal itself bent under his grip, and the resistance stopped. The ghost boy lifted it with two fingers like it was a dead mouse, a bored yet still slightly sadistic expression upon his face as he lifted it away and dropping it to the floor. "Oops."

_Holy_... "Accidents happen." She said through gritted teeth, her heart pounding hard, the sparking and crackling leaving little burns on her bare skin, but she didn't flinch, ignoring the stinging pain. She instead unfolded her arms, placing her hands beside her in the comforter, gripping it nervously. She didn't know what the hell she was to do now... it wasn't like she could tell him to get out... "So..."

As subtle as her changes were, Phantom was able to catch them more than easily. Normally he would enjoy simply scaring the poor girl senseless, leaving her with an emotional scar, but Sam wasn't your average girl. Normally, by now, his victim (whoever it may be) would be begging for mercy, or pleading for their lives. Oddly enough, this girl didn't. He knew it wasn't because she wasn't scared - quite on the contrary, he could tell she was surprised and terrified. But she still has done something he hasn't seen anyone do in all his years of haunting. "You certainly are peculiar..." He voiced his thoughts out loud, as he brought his arms to the front of his body and rested his chin on them as he stared at the young girl below him. "Why is it that even when you're scared, you don't do or say anything?" Normally, he would have expected to at least see tears.

"That would be giving in." She said quickly, without even thinking about it, and almost slapped herself for it. She doubted he wanted to hear that, it might only provoke him further. But it wasn't like she could take it back. "Crying and panicking wouldn't help me in the least bit, so what's the point." She said quietly; after all, cynical was a Goth's middle name.

"Well... I believe I can safely say I've never heard anyone say that before." He said in a pondering tone - and lucky for Sam, her reply didn't anger him in the least. Quite on the contrary... it made him even more interested with her. And that was never good. "I suppose then..." His lips curled into a smile as he lifted a hand down, his knees nearly resting on the fabric of her comforter as cold gloved fingers brushed against the exposed skin of her stomach. "I'll just have to figure out what makes you scream..."

That didn't make her scream, but she did yelp, not expecting the cold of his fingers against the warmth of her skin (even warmer then normal thanks to the burns). "H-Hey!" That made her far more nervous then before, and she tried to squirm away from him, her taunt skin moving beneath his fingers with every breath she took in. "Not to state the obvious, but you're cold!"

"Oh, really?" He mocked surprise, but continued to gently move his hand across the warmth of her stomach. The moment she tried to move, he placed his other hand by her head, this time actually resting it upon her comforter instead of hovering over it. "I guess that comes with the whole 'being dead' package. Afterlife's a mystery, huh?" He gently began to move his icy touch farther up, now dangerously close to brushing up against her (_cough_) womanly features.

She bit back a whimper, digging her toes into the comforter, before she closed her eyes tightly, her hands twitching. She wanted to stop him so badly, her breath hitching as the tips of his fingers brushed against the bottom of her chest_. Dear god please don't..._

"Hmm?" Phantom cooed softly, his body now almost touching her own he was so close, his lips nearly in contact with her ear as he spoke. "Is there something you're not wanting me to do...?" He played innocent, his fingers still twirling dangerously around her chest. "What's on your mind, Sammy?"

She jammed her eyes shut tight, digging her fingers into her bed as she felt him dance his fingers over her skin. "Oh nothing." She tried to play off carefree. "Nothing at all." She pulled as far back into the bed as possible, her ear stung, feeling his cold breath on it. She could only hope he would stop... or if Tucker would come by…

Just as soon as the poor girl began expecting the worst, his hand retreated and his body lifted a few inches so that he no longer rested directly on her bed. "Your mind wanders far too easily." He said quietly, his voice carrying a highly amused tone. He knew well that if he continued, he probably would have been able to cave her in, but going down such a route seemed... uncivilized. He never went as far as to sexually harass anyone before, and hopefully he never will. Sure, it was a quick and easy way to break a human's sense of safety and self confidence, but he never viewed that tactic to be personally satisfying. Humans were just so...disgusting. "I'll see you tomorrow, my dear Sammy." He whispered, before leaning in and stealing another swift kiss from her lips - and disappeared without a trace.

She lay there for a moment, breathing heavily as her skin crawled, leaving her feeling dirty. Finally she gave a low growl that turned into a frustrated scream, throwing her pillows around before lying back drained. Damnit...This was all too surreal...and she couldn't do anything but accept it…

Phantom perched atop the roof of Sam's apartment once he left, smiling cruelly at the frustrated scream as he leaned back on the shingles of the rooftop. She sure was a stubborn mystery... why she refused to show him any sort of fear was more than intriguing to the ghost. It was like she had a certain sense of pride, but it wasn't that conceited...he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe he'll stick around... besides, what fun is afterlife without a challenge?

* * *

Ahaha! (Cough) Um, yes. That last scene pushed the boundaries of the T rating. And it only gets worse. But still, not enough to push an M rating. At least, for the next three chapters or so. (Evil laughter) We'll just see where this goes…

The next update shall be…. Sometime soon. If there are a lot of reviewers, I'll post the chapters quicker.

Zoey


	3. Impossible to Read

And we're back with chapter three! Sorry about the late delay... my internet decided to keel over and die. Also, in light of a few comments left by the wonderful readers, I'd like to clear up some confusion.

1 – Yes, I do know Danny is pretty damn powerful, and we really didn't set any limits. There is a reason for that though! (Evil grin) Ahh plot devices… how I love thee. Believe me, he won't always stay this way.

2 – Sam does live on her own, and she does refuse to receive much money from her parents. They have, however, came to an agreement that she would have a maid that would come and check on her, and clean up and such at her apartment every once and a while.

If anyone finds any kinks in the story, or is just confused about something, don't hesitate to PM me, or simply put it in your comment. ChibiSamiSala and I take critiques very well!

(Disclaimer is in chapter one)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

_Impossible to Read_

The next morning Sam woke up, stretched, and went to her closet to pick out an outfit. She pulled on some fishnet, and a tank top above it, followed by a pleated plaid skirt and purple leggings under large combat boots. She decided to leave her hair down today, too tired to worry about it. Her hair was cut a little different then most, the top layer much longer then the ones underneath, and without that layer pulled back in a clip, it hung over her shoulders in thick shiny black chunks. She yawned, grabbed her books, and headed downstairs, swinging onto her mo-ped and headed to school. Normally she would take the bus so she could spend some time with Tucker, but she'd rather talk to him somewhere where there wasn't 200 different ears listening to their conversation.

Fortunately for her, the entire ride to school was uninterrupted by a certain ghost, and she was able to park her mo-ped in the parking lot and meet Tucker at the front of the schoolyard. "Sam?" The African-American raised an eyebrow, one hand clutching the strap of his backpack, having just got off the bus. "Are you okay? It looks like you didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night..."

"I didn't. Mr. Phantom decided to pay me a visit last night." She said flatly, rubbing at an eye, her spider book bag bouncing on her back. "Kept me up for a while."

Tucker stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his best friend with wide eyes and a pale face. "_WHAT_? Sam, I thought you said he couldn't touch you! You have that invention the Fentons gave you!"

She shrugged, sighing. "He broke it...and...he defiantly could touch me." She said flatly, shuddering at the memory, leaning against the wall. "Anyway, did you study for that History Test? I...really didn't get time..."

"He broke it? That's insane... The Fentons always-" The moment he reached for his locker, realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and his backpacks slumped off his shoulders and to the floor. "Sam, he didn't try to... y-you know... when you said he could '_touch_' you..." He stuttered, looking more horrified than embarrassed with the subject. It's not like cases with ghosts sexually harassing young girls wasn't heard of... and Sam was pretty cute, once you got past her stubborn exterior.

She lifted her violet eyes to his, the answer clear within them. The first bell rung and Sam picked up her step to get to class.

Tucker nearly screamed the moment the message became clear between them, and tears started to well up in his large eyes. "S-Sam...I-if you want, I can help you file for an abortion while they're still legal in this state..." He grabbed her shoulders, obviously taking her response a little too far.

"What the hell are you talking about!" She asked confused, prying his hand off of her shoulders like they were slimy eels. "Why would I need that?"

"D-Did Phantom..." He gulped, looking around the halls, thankful they were starting to empty as his voice hit barely a whisper. "..._Rape_ you?"

"_No_!" She snapped, looking horrified. "He put his hand up my shirt, that's bad enough right now." She shuddered, "God Tucker! That's the last thing I want to think about right now."

"Oh...thank god..." The boy sighed in relief, but still didn't look too happy with the fact that his best friend had been harassed by some sadistic ghost. They walked into their classroom right before the bell rang, much to Tucker's dismay. He could tell Sam needed someone to talk to, even if she would never admit it. This ordeal with Phantom must be tearing her apart...

"Alright class, take your seats and I'll pass out the test in a moment." The female teacher announced at the front of the room, filing through a handful of papers and scan-trons at her desk.

Sam groaned, resting her forehead on the desk as everyone sat down, and the tests were placed before them. She rubbed at her tired eyes, and picked up the pencil, writing down her name and waiting for the teacher to give her the go ahead.

"You may begin." Came the monotonous voice of the teacher as she sat down at her desk and picked up the text book for their class, preparing for the lesson the next day.

She sighed, opening the test booklet before staring at the answers blandly, trying not to fall asleep. She grumbled to herself and read the questions, slowly filling out bubble after bubble.

Not minutes after she bubbled in the first few answers, cold air gathered around her feet and legs, before a familiar voice whispered right beside her ear. "Three million people fought in the Civil War, not three thousand."

She jumped, sitting up straight as she felt his cold breath on her ear, and she growled under her breath. "Are you trying to help me or mess me up more?" But now that he mentioned it, she did remember them saying something about millions...

A sigh came from the invisible body that stood right beside her, though there was a hint of amusement in it. "And this right here, number five? Oliver Holmes was wounded three times during the war - at Ball's Bluff, in the back at Antietam and in the heel at Chancellorsville." He paused again, looking at her other answers. "Sammy, 'greenbacks' were a series of papers the Congress authorized in 1862. That wasn't a nickname for the Confederates."

She blinked, shifting her eyes in the voices direction. She sighed for a moment, before nodding and erased the ones she had messed up, resting her cheek in her hand as he did so, her hair falling cutely in her face. "Anything else proving my stupidity?" She whispered.

"Well I'm sure I'll find more if you continue." Came the blunt response.

She rolled her eyes, sighing as she focused on the paper, filling in her little bubbles, checking her answers and really trying the hardest she could now that he was hanging out above her.

At last, the ghost boy sighed again. "Alright... Lincoln wasn't inaugurated for a second term until 1865. And by the end of the war, Unionists from every state except South Carolina had sent regiments to fight for the North. Andersonville Prison in southwest Georgia held 33,000 prisoners in 1864. And... god Sammy, you're really not good at this, are you?"

"Hey, I'm left handed, dates and numbers aren't my thing." She mumbled, erasing and rewriting.

"Ms. Manson?" The female teacher called, looking up from her book as a few students stared at the Goth girl, noticing she was 'talking' to herself. "Is something wrong with your test?"

"Nothing at all, just thinking out loud!" She piped up quickly, burying herself back into her test, trying to be unnoticeable.

"Ooh, nice save. If I keep this up, I can get people to think you're crazy by the end of the day." Phantom's voice carried a hint of sarcasm. "...And you got number nineteen wrong."

"GAH! GET OUT OF MY EAR!" She threw her hands up, swinging them around as if she was attacking a fly.

"Ms. Manson!" The teacher jumped, looking rather peeved at the fact one of her students just screamed during a test. "Would you like to finish taking your test at the principal's office?"

"I'm really sorry, there was this fly…" She lied, erasing number nineteen and filling in the rest.

The teacher rolled her eyes and continued reading, while the ghost boy behind Sam groaned, shaking his head though he knew no one could see him. "You're getting these wrong too... here, just let me..." There was a soft whisp of cold air around her hand before the pencil she was holding was jerked right out of her hold, and it flipped, erasing the answers she had just put down. The cold air around her seemed to concentrate around her back and to her sides, as if Phantom was leaning against her while he scribbled down different answers on her answer sheet.

She stiffened, looking up at the teacher to make sure she didn't notice the pencil floating on its own. "I'll never learn if I don't do it myself..." She whispered to him, watching him fix her answers.

"Well you can learn on your own time...unless you want to fail this test." He replied calmly, his head resting on her shoulders though she could barely feel, nor see him. He continued to write in the answers for the next few minutes, every once and a while turning the papers of the packet. The scene must have looked odd if anyone was looking at her... her pencil and paper moving around on its own. A few students got up and turned in their tests by now, and not soon after, the pencil clicked down onto her desk. "You can repay me later." He whispered in her ear, before he pressed his cold lips to her cheek. "I'll be looking forward to it."

She recoiled to the side, looking as if she was horrified, before she shuddered, and got to her feet, bringing her test up to the front, and then turned back around, sitting down. "Thank you." She said quietly, laying her head down now that she was done.

"No problem, my dear Sammy." He replied in a somewhat mischievous tone. "Might as well make your last few days enjoyable..." He teased, though he had gotten so good at acting, that comment sounded like anything but a joke.

She squeezed her eyes closed even tighter, trying not to respond to his calloused remark. She really hoped he was lying... The class ended soon after, and Sam walked out of the room rubbing at her arms and shoulder, trying to warm them up from the contact with the ghost boy, she was so focused in doing so, that she ran directly into Paullina

"Hey, watch it _chica_!" The Latino girl placed a hand on her locker to steady herself, before turning to glare at the one who dared bump into her. "Oh... why if it isn't the spazzing Goth-girl! Just when we thought you couldn't get any weirder... now you're starting to talk to yourself? What a loser."

"Sam!" Tucker ran up from behind the two women, before bending down to help his friend up. He was going to ask her what went on during the test, but it seemed Paullina had other plans.

"I'd rather be a looser then some shallow brainless prep that will probably marry young and live in trailer for the rest of your life." She said sharply, turning to walk away.

"Oh, you did not just call me _shallow_!" Paullina hissed, grabbing Sam by the shoulder to stop her.

"I would suggest you take your hand off of me." She said sharply, "I am _not_ in the mood!" She grabbed the girl's wrist, going to pry it off.

"Uh..." Tucker merely blinked, suddenly feeling like a third wheel. He had never seen Sam to openly outraged before...

The Latino girl simply glared at her, before raising her hand to slap her - but a mere fraction of a second before her hand made contact, it was grabbed by an invisible force. Paullina let out a surprised mix of a shriek and a confused yelp before a sharp and painful shock forced her back, making her fall to the ground. With wide eyes she looked at her wrist, where a prominent burn mark began to make the skin rise and bleed. "Y-YOU FREAK!" She screamed, frantically getting to her feet and scurrying off - probably to tell a teacher.

Sam stood there, startled, having not done any thin to her, and she felt that familiar fear bubble up in her, not for herself, but for those around her. "W-Why?" She asked under her breath. Why protect her? Even from someone so meaningless as Paullina...

"Uh...Sam?" Came Tucker's rather small voice as he stared at where Paullina ran off. "...What just happened?"

She whirled around, her eyes meeting his worriedly, before she gathered her stuff back up. "Come." She grabbed his wrist, hurrying to the closest private place she could find. The broom closet, and slammed the door behind them.

The poor boy complied hastily, but confused as Hell as his friend pulled him into the broom closet. Why were they in here? "...Sam?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Phantom. That was the Phantom." She hissed out, placing her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "He's been here all through the test and now..." She looked around, realizing that she had no idea where he was.

Tucker blinked, stiffening as she mentioned the ghost's name, warily looking around as silence fell between them. Nothing happened... Phantom didn't appear, there was no paranormal lightning shock, nothing. But, that would explain why Sam was 'talking to herself' during the test, and why she was so edgy... But why would Phantom defend her? "This is crazy, Sam..."

"Crazy yes, fake, no." She hissed, placing her hands on her head. What the heck, she had thought at first that he wanted to kill her, then just screw up her mind, now he was helping her on tests and beating the Hell out of girls who wronged her?

Tucker now began to glance around warily while Sam continued to rub her temples, probably going insane because of that damned ghost. "Sam, I don't see him... he's probably gone now. Will you calm down a bit? We can figure this out."

She breathed in and then out, sighing as she placed her fingers under her eyes and pulled them down, making her look very odd with her eyelids tugged down. "Alright, alright. I mean, I appreciate the help on the test, and Paullina really did deserve it..." She sat down on a bucket, sighing. "He's probably just trying to confuse the hell out of me. I can't let it."

"Actually, it's not quite that simple..." Phantom's voice whispered in her ear, in a tone - unknown to Sam - that only she could hear. "But watching your reaction is rather amusing."

She stiffened, slapping a hand over her ear, as it tingled under his breath. She whirled around, her violet eyes angry and scared at once. She didn't want to get Tucker into this. "None of this is amusing, you hurt her! Not that I didn't want to do it myself, but... "It wasn't like she could tell him what to do in any way though...

Tucker blinked, having jumped from the sudden outburst from his friend. Frantically he looked around her, and towards her line of vision. "...Sam, are you feeling okay?" He hadn't heard anything...maybe she was finally starting to lose it.

"Ohh...such harsh words!" Phantom replied in a mock-abused tone - but this time, he didn't confine it to simply Sam's ears. Tucker jumped nearly three feet in the air the moment the ghost's voice echoed in the small broom closet, just as the silver-haired prince appeared on one of the top shelves behind him so that he could get a clear look at Sam. He sat in a rather childish manner, his feet swinging back and forth a bit as he peered down with curiosity. "And after I helped you on your test, too..."

Sam quickly reached forward, taking Tucker's hands and led him quickly to her side of the closet, her eyes locking with the glowing green ones above her. "And I thank you." She said whole heartedly, "But please, don't bring anyone else into this, I didn't want anyone to get hurt..."

Tucker seemed thoroughly freaked out by the time Sam pulled him away from where he was standing, and he looked up to the source of the voice - and promptly shit the proverbial brick. He had heard stories and rumors about Phantom before, but he had never once thought he would ever actually have to see him. In this day and age, ghosts were above the threat of terrorism and global pandemics, and Phantom was one of the three deadliest ones you don't want to encounter. The other two consist of his father, Vlad Plasmius, and the former ghost king, Pariah Dark… and right now, he wasn't sure who would be worse. "_S-S-Sammmm..."_ The boy whimpered, one eyelid twitching as he pathetically grabbed hold of his friend's fishnet sleeve.

"Does it really look like I could give a damn about humans other than you?" Phantom dropped the innocent look, his glowing green eyes sharpening to a cold scowl. "You creatures are disgusting...driven by greed and power, even more so than my kind." He glanced towards the door, as if reminiscing about the incident with that annoying Latino girl. "That little slut got what she deserved. I debated whether or not I should simply kill her... but then you'd probably have gotten blood on your beautiful face."

She flinched, pressing Tucker farther back behind her, tipping her chin up bravely, even as fear pumped through her. Fear for her, and for Tucker, and Paullina... "Not all humans are like that..." She said softly, inching towards the door, tugging Tucker along with her. "Some people are good caring people, who only want to help others. And even those who are bad...can change. Well maybe not Paullina, but some people..."

The ghost teen raised an eyebrow as she spoke, but her inching movement did not go unnoticed. Slowly he raised his hand, pointing a single finger towards the door - before a bright green beam of energy shot from his finger, and completely destroyed the doorknob, sealing their only escape route. Tucker practically screamed at the sudden tiny explosion, and backed harshly up to the shelves behind him as Phantom floated down and stood in front of Sam. "How very sweet." He mocked a kind smile as he gazed at her with those intense emerald eyes. "Sticking up for your race when you know yourself how horribly corrupted they are."

"I know I should be the first person to say that human's are all horrible, but I can't. There are some people that are good..." she squeezed Tucker's hand reassuringly, even though it was shaking. The bell rang outside, signaling the start to a new class.

"Hm... I suppose it's safe to say a very small percentage of you are capable of being competent." He grinned slyly as he advanced on her, leaning in as he gazed at her with half-lidded eyes, their lips almost touching. "_You_ are, after all...My dear Sammy."

"Class has started...I really have to go.." She said nervously, her breath far shorter now that he was so close to her. "If you could let us out..."

Tucker by now was in danger of cracking his own spine, considering how hard he was pressed up against the shelving. And on top of that, he felt about ready to hurl and scream at the same time the moment Phantom crossed the line of 'personal space' for Sam. How the Hell could he act like that towards her! His best friend! "...Hm?" Phantom glanced over at Tucker, who seemed to be glaring at them intently... that is, until he caught sight of the ghost's electric green eyes staring straight back at him. His drive then shrivled up, causing him too look even more pitiful and scared, before Phantom's less than enthusiastic voice echoed. "..._Boo_."

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Tucker screeched like a little girl, sending him toppling over a stray bucket at the ground, and onto his butt.

"...I like this guy." Phantom then turned to Sam with a genuinely amused grin. "He's way more fun than you."

"Tucker!" Sam whirled around, helping her friend up, raven hair falling in her face. "I'm glad you find this hilarious." She said quickly, hefting the techno geek onto his feet. "He'll be sleeping with the light on for weeks."

The ghost teen shrugged, looking away nonchalantly. "Not my fault the kid was born without a backbone. He's easy prey for ghosts, acting like that."

Tucker obviously felt insulted by that comment, but he bit his lip and let Sam help him up without saying a word.

"Most people don't take to being locked in a broom closet with a ghost well..." She murmured, looking up at him, her voice slightly more worried. "We are going to get in so much trouble if we don't get to class soon." Not to mention she was sure they were looking for her to explain what had happened to Paullina.

"...I suppose I'll let you go." He replied, grinning slyly at her before he reached out, placing a finger softly on her chest. "But you do realize this means more compensation for my efforts later." He leaned in closer, lips brushing against hers in another chaste kiss. "See you around, my dear Sammy." He whispered, before disappearing entirely, the door in front of them bursting open, the hinges bent from the sheer force of power.

It took a minute after the ghost prince had left, before Tucker began to shiver, looking around warily. "...Sam..." He whimpered. "...Is it safe to soil my pants now?"

She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, quickly stepping out of the closet, turning about and giving Tucker a swift worried hug. "Its alright, I think...he's gone for now, or is tired of bothering us..."

"...Sam?" Came Tucker's quiet voice.

"What is it?" She asked, letting her best friend go, her violet eyes checking his own for any mental scarring.

The techno geek's expression cringed slightly as he looked at her. "Did he just..._kiss_ you back there?"

She frowned a little, before nodding quickly. "It hasn't been the first time." She said bitterly, tugging at his hand. "Come on, Mr. Lancer is going to be so mad."

"What!" Tucker nearly screeched, feeling more personally violated than he felt pity for Sam. She was his best friend after all, so whatever problems she dealt with, he did too. Though he wasn't sure how to go about taking that little bit of information... "He's been kissing you? Th-that's not normal...Not to mention gross..."

"You think I don't know that?" She snapped, running a hand through her hair. "But you are still alive, and I just hope he never cashes in these _'compensations'_ . "

Tucker's face started losing color. Oh god... he only hoped Phantom's terms for a 'compensation' wasn't too...drastic. He knew the ghost prince could be particularly sadistic, in more ways than one.

She pushed the door open to her class, ignoring Lancer's angry look as she sat down, looking completely exhausted. She just couldn't wait till the day was over, although she doubted the prince would come out when it was so populated like this.

"...Ms. Manson? Foley?" The overweight language teacher turned from the blackboard, watching the scowl on Sam's face, and Tucker's rather shaken expression. "Would you two care to tell me why you're six minutes late to my class?"

"I got held up." Sam said quickly, opening her book and burying herself in it, trying not to be noticed again.

"Yes, well... Ms. Manson? You're expected in the principal's office immediately." Mr. Lancer replied without any remorse, the class quickly erupting into a sea of whispers, rumors about the Goth girl rapidly spreading.

She cursed her own horrible luck and stood up angrily, pushing her chair into place. "Fine then." She said shortly, before stomping out of the room, seething with quiet anger. This was all..._Damn it, Danny!_

Somehow, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

xD Poor Tucker. I love him.

Next update will be within the next three days! (Hopefully, two)

Zoey


	4. Defeat and Destruction

Whoo-hoo! Long chapter!

And there was much rejoicing.

There have been some people commenting on Paullina's name. I realize that a lot of people spell it "Paulina", with only one L, but I have a rather healthy knowledge in the ethnic origin of her name, and the correct spelling is with two Ls. It's personal preference.

Now, without further ado, chapter four!

* * *

Chapter Four

_Defeat and Destruction_

As the young gothic girl entered the doors to the office, she was met with quite the unusual set of stares. There were a few secretaries in the room, going about their business, but stopped long enough to catch a glimpse of the 'troublemaker' with apprehension. "Samantha," The lady behind the desk motioned to the door to her right. "Principal Ishiyama is waiting. Please, go on in."

She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to correct the rude woman and stomped directly into the principle's room, intent to make a show. If they wanted to see a troublemaker she'd give them a trouble maker.

Inside the room, there were two counselors and principal Ishiyama sitting in an uncomfortable manner - along with Paullina Sanchez. "That's her! That freaky Goth-girl!" Paullina hastily rose to her feet, pointing at Sam as if she was a wild tiger, her other hand tucked neatly at her side, completely bandaged up. "She burned me... she must have used black magic or something!"

"Miss Sanchez, please... sit down." Ishiyama said rather harshly, causing the Latino girl to send her an incredulous look, before sitting back down.

"Now Samantha..." The principal smiled, trying to seem as nice and understanding as possible. "Would you care to tell us what happened with Paullina right after first period?"

"Nothing at all." Sam said quickly, "I was talking to myself, and she insulted me, I took it too personally and I dumped some...some...detergent on her. I didn't expect her to have such a bad reaction, really! " She lied. God the last thing she wanted was to have Paullina plastered to the cement like in her little nightmare.

"What!" Paullina rose to her feet again, causing the principal to sigh in frustration. "No way! This little freak called me shallow, then... then I don't know, she burned me somehow!" She pointed to Sam again, but directed her gaze to Ishiyama. "I felt something grab my wrist, then it hurt like Hell! I'm going to have these scars for life!"

"Paullina, please calm down, and watch your language!" Ishiyama raised her voice, before standing up herself. She then looked towards one of the counselors, motioning towards the door. "Get the nurse in here... She should have that culture done by now."

Sam fidgeted uncomfortable, trying to force out a fake laugh. "Magic, right, like that exists." They couldn't prove anything...

"Then how do you explain this, freak?" Paullina glared daggers at her, holding up the hand that was bandaged up over what looked like an ice pack. A few moments after, the counselor and nurse walked into the room, where they handed principal Ishiyama a paper.

"Look here," The nurse pointed to the paper, her other hand fidgeting with the edge of her white lab coat. "What she has is a very severe second degree burn... She'll need to go to the hospital once the medicine I gave her wears off." The woman paled slightly. "But... there was also a trace amount of ectoplasmic signature. Whatever caused this burn..." She left the sentence where it stood.

Sam paled even more, standing up sharply. "Look, I don't know what you are going on about! I'm not a ghost, and its not like a ghost would care about helping me against some living girl." She stepped towards the door, trying to get out before anything else bad happened

"Wait, there was a ghost!" Paullina nearly screamed and shot to her feet (yet again), before the female counselor tried her best to calm her down. During that time, the male counselor reached out and gently placed a hand on Sam's shoulder right before she tried to make a break for it.

"Samantha, we don't-" A bright flash of emerald light blinded everyone in the room, before the middle-aged man was thrown into the wall parallel to the Goth girl - causing the wall to creak and produce a number of tiny cracks from the force. Surprised gasps and screams erupted from the room, before the nurse ran to the man's aid, blood trickling down from the side of his head.

"N-NO!" Sam gasped, running forward to drop to her knees before the man, her hands hovering over the man as if she could help him somehow, but realized that most likely, she would only cause him more pain. She stood up slowly, backing up towards the door, ignoring the screams from the panicked Latina, before she bolted out the door.

Fortunately for her, no one seemed to notice her escape, everyone's attention being held for the injured man who passed out moments after the impact. Paullina screamed "She killed him!" so loud is carried easily down the halls, and reached Sam's ears.

Her heart felt like it suddenly had broken in two, and franticly looked for a place to go, and forced her way into the girls bathroom, sliding down to the ground opposite to the sinks, burying her face into her knees. God...what was she going to do now? He had killed innocent people...just for touching her shoulder...

Despite her now obviously shattered mental state, a low, highly amused laugh echoed from somewhere beside her. "Humans certainly are amusing creatures... aren't they? Pity they break so easily..."

The girl snapped her eyes up, violet angry as she stumbled to her feet. "He didn't do anything wrong! Why? What did he do? Why did he deserve to die?"

"..._Die_?" Phantom allowed his invisibility to drop, appearing beside her and leaning against the same wall she was not moments before, his arms crossed. "That man isn't dead." He gave her a peculiar look, his voice nonchalant.

"O-oh..." The releif was obvious on her face, and her knees gave out, letting her collapse to the tiles, thanking god silently for watching over that man. "Paullina said..."

Phantom made a _'tch'_ sound through his teeth, looking off rather boredly away from her. "That woman is so blatantly ignorant. Perhaps she'll get more than a burn next time..."

"NO!" She said quickly, jumping to her feet holding her hands up to him, her eyes almost pleading, but not quite. "No one needs to get hurt..."

"Oh..." He, in return, gave her a rather cocky grin. "And I suppose you think you're in a position where you can give me orders?"

"From the position that i dont want to see anyone else get hurt! They don't deserve any of it!" Her voice lifted, anger and frustration boiling inside of her. "He just touched my shoulder! He didn't need to get his head split open for it!"

"Ahh... there's that temper again..." His grin widened as he stepped closer to her, practically backing her up against the wall behind her. Slowly he raised a hand and tilted her chin up with a single finger. "Didn't Mrs. Fenton warn you not to make me angry...?" his eyes shone the familiar threatening emerald green. "Or there could be dire consequences..."

She felt her body quiver as she pressed her palms flat against the wall behind her, and she bit her lip, still so incredibly angry, and at the same time, terrified of what he could do to her. "She did." She said stiffly, meeting his eyes with her own violet ones. She was less afraid of what he'd do to her then to those she cared (or even didn't care) about.

"That's my girl." He grinned with satisfaction, before leaning in and stealing another chaste kiss from her. "Though I suppose if it were you, I would make an exception..."

Oh god, she wanted so badly to knee him in the groin, but she instead turned her head to the side avoiding his eyes. She was going to so brush her teeth when she got back, she didn't understand why he liked kissing her so much, unless he did it just to piss her off. "I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for this." She said darkly, mostly to herself, before she lifted her eyes to his, frowning. "What can I do, if I can do anything, to keep everyone here safe?"

"Safe?" The ghost's eyes showed no sign of understanding, thought he still portrayed a rather amused grin. "Safe from what?"

"Safe from you." She said quickly, before biting her bottom lip, having a feeling that she had just stepped over the line. She quickly started to squirm, looking for a way to get out of his arms. "I have to go, they're going to be looking for me even more now.'

"Safe from _me_?" He replied in a rather cold tone, ignoring her previous statement as he grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving from that spot. "Dear Sammy... you're a smart girl. You should know by now there's nothing you can do for me that I can't take for myself. Bribery does not work with me."

She shivered, squirming against his hold, closing her eyes as she knew that she really couldn't do anything what so ever to stop him. She was completely at the mercy of this prince of the ghosts.

Phantom hesitated a moment, before pulling back and looking off to the side, as if listening for something. As much as he was enjoying himself, he knew he had to leave soon. "Sammy," He whispered, his expression turning to a rather serious one - though with him, it was hard to tell what he was feeling anyway, since he could feign so many emotions. "Know this... you are mine. I won't let anyone else have you." He grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead, before disappearing as he always does. Not two seconds later, the familiar female counselor from the office barged into the bathroom, finally finding the young Goth girl that was in question.

"Samantha! Do not run off like that!" She scolded, walking towards her with a determined look on her face.

She didn't answer her, only stuffed her hands in her pockets, shoving past the councelor. "I have class." She said flatly, her heart beating a hundred times a minute. That bastard...she didn't know what she was going to do, but somehow... she was going to get rid of him by weeks end.

"No, you don't." The woman stepped in front of the door, obviously afraid of physically stopping her, and ending up like her male assistant. "This is far more important than your classes." She paused for a moment, sighing. "Samantha, what is going on...?"

"Nothing." She said shortly, crossing her arms. "Believe me, you don't want to get involved. Now get out of my way." She took a step towards her, preparing to push past her.

"Only if you promise to come back to the office so we can work this out!" She replied defensively, but it was obvious she was trying to keep Sam's best interests in mind. "Samantha, you're not in trouble... we're worried about you. Please, don't make this difficult. We already contacted the Fentons... Principal Ishiyama and I know you're being followed by a ghost."

"..." She turned around, lifting teary violet eyes to meet hers. "How much do you know."

"We know that a malevolent spirit has been haunting you. Though... why the incidents with Paulina and David took place is beyond me..." She paused, letting her guard down. "The Fentons are on their way. We'll take care of this."

"NO!" She gasped, looking panicked before she gathered herself again. "No, really. I can do this on my own, you cant do anything about it, so...please...just don't get them..."

"Well, come back with me for now. At the very least we need to write you a pass back to class." She did her best to smile sincerely as she opened the door, but it was obvious they weren't just going to let her on her merry way without a fight.

She frowned, stuffing her hands deep in to her pockets, but followed her, dropping her eyes to the ground. She could hear the whispers from the students, people going quiet and scampering out of her way. "My...Parents haven't been let in on this have they?" She asked quietly.

"Of course they have, Samantha." She didn't catch the fact that's exactly was Sam feared. "We've advised them to stay home until your exorcism is complete."

"Exorcism..." Phantom's voice carried easily to Sam's ears, his laughter obviously leaking from his words. He really thought that was amusing.

"Exorcism! I'm not possessed!" She said sharply, fear welling up in her stomach. Oh god, her parents... She barely registered the phantoms voice. Her parents... "I'm sorry, I have to leave. I'm not feeling well." She turned around, trying to fight back tears. They'd be at each others throats for weeks, gods for months; she would end up having to leave as they battled over custody again...

Sam had barely made it ten feet, the counselor running after her, before a familiar pair of ghost hunters stepped in front of her. "Samantha, are you alright?" Maddie gasped, before leaning down and gently grabbing the girl by her shoulders. "We came as fast as we could. What happened?" Oddly enough, though Phantom had nearly killed a man for barely touching her, nothing seemed to happen as Maddie kept the direct contact between them.

She shook her head, her eyes closed shut tight as she kept the tears from flowing. letting her forehead land on Maddie's shoulder as she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "The phantom...I...I can't talk right now." She pulled away from the redheaded ghost hunter, rubbing at her eyes as she walked past Jack, who raised a hand, trying to say something, but was wordless as the students in the hall scrambled to get out of her way as she passed.

"Hold is Sam," Maddie called, before smiling and reaching into one of the many holsters on her belt, and pulling out something that looked like a remote with a glowing green orb. Without hesitation, she raised it up and pressed the button, sending a faint shockwave through the air that even the students could feel, just barely.

"What are you doing?" She asked confusedly, turning around as the shockwave flew through the air, making the hair on her arms stand up.

"We're going to get rid of whatever's haunting you, Sam." She smiled bravely. A few seconds passed before just to the right of the Goth girl, a loud crackle could be heard, followed by a faint 'thud'. Students (At least, the ones that still sparsely littered the hallway) gasped loudly as Phantom fell to his knees with a shortness of breath not three feet away from Sam... completely visible.

"Oh...my god... Jack," Maddie's face paled considerably though it couldn't be seen through the mask of the hazmat suit she wore. "Get the Ecto-Foamer. _Now_." Her voice sounded suddenly very grave, and very hesitant.

"Right away Maddie!" Jack grinned widely, grabbing the massive machine placing it on his shoulder as he aimed it at the Ghost prince, pressing a few buttons as it charged up. "Eat Ecto-Foam Ghost boy!"

Phantom slowly rose to his feet, making every one of the remaining students freeze and gasp again. The Ghost Prince was certainly infamous, powerful, and a bearer of more danger than any other ghost could bring. And it seemed everyone but Jack acknowledged that.

"Hm..." Phantom blinked and looked down at his hands, looking completely unfazed. "Clever... I can't turn invisible." He shot the pair of ghost hunters a small, amused smile, as if he didn't even see the giant bazooka-sized gun aimed right at him.

_Shit_. Sam cursed, backing up as she looked around the hall, where the students were staring in rapt horror as the white haired prince locked eyes with the large black haired man before him, Jack sweating a bit under the stare. "Run!" She hissed into the closest kid's ear, watching as he stumbled back, taking quick little steps towards the door, bumping into other people as he went, mobilizing them, and soon, the entire school was scattering, to get away from this threat to their lives.

The gun shivered a bit, before the a soft wine came from it, shooting foam out with a loud _BOOF,_ nearly knocking Jack off his feet in his state of distraction.

A mere second before the blast came in contact with him, the ghost narrowed his eyes and grinned, the wind around him picking up rapidly - before the explosion from the blast caused an enormous shockwave across the school, causing most of the people within a 50 foot radius to fall from the earthquake-like tremor. The white smoke left behind from the impact began to clear, revealing the ever calm and amused Phantom. The odd foam substance stood mere inches away from his feet, but he was left completely untouched. With a grin he cocked his head, eyes flaring green. "Is that all you've got?" His voice echoed ominously down the halls.

"Sam! Get out of here!" Jack said sharply, pulling the Jack o nine tails from his belt, stepping close to his wife, blocking the raven haired girl from view.

"Well, then..." Phantom widened his stance ever so slightly, completely ignoring the ghost hunter. "I suppose it's my turn." The ghost then lowered his gaze, the green in his eyes flickering as he let out a slow, long breath.

Maddie's eyes widened, desperately grabbing her husband's arms, trying to pull him back. "_JACK! GET DOWN!_"

Jack cursed, scooping up his wife and ran, diving down, protecting her with his massive form

Slowly, Phantom then drew a breath in, before tilting his head up and closing his eyes. As he opened his mouth, tremors began to shake the ground - followed by a deafening, otherworldly wail that send green shockwaves through the air. Within moments, the walls began to shake and crumble, the roofs began caving in, and the tremors around him reached out to nearly two miles in radius. And he was only warming up.

Sam cried out, slapping her hands over her ears as the waves took down the roof, and ruptured the streets about them. She cursed, taking a step closer to him, her head feeling as if it would split open before she took a running start, and tackled the ghost prince right over, before he destroyed all of Amity park, and the Fentons.

Surprisingly enough, Phantom had let his gaurd down enough to allow himself to be toppled over by the gothic teen. Within moments after hitting the ground, the tremors began to fade, but by now, half of the school had collapsed in on itself - thankfully, not on the Fentons. In an abrupt surge of power, Sam was harshly thrown off the Ghost Prince as he turned on his feet, his hand grasping her throat as his emerald eyes flared dangerously.

She gasped, closing her eyes as his hand closed around her throat, and she gripped his wrist, waiting for the inevitable. She glanced over through squinted to see Jack climbing to his feet, helping Maddie up and thanked god. They weren't dead...

"Meddling _fool_...!" Phantom practically hissed with fury, eyes blazing dangerously as his grip around her throat tightened, rage flooding his senses.

"Let her go!" Maddie screamed, pulling out a small gun and shooting an ecto-ray at him - which successfully hit while the ghost was overcome with fury. He winced and shot to his feet, releasing Sam as he looked down at the arm that was now bleeding a mixture of green ectoplasm, and a thick red substance.

Sam coughed, placing her own hand at her throat, looking up at the Ghost prince hazily as it almost looked like there was blood oozing from him along with the ectoplasm. Jack whipped out a thurmous, and aimed it at the phantom. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos!" He growled, opening it up and letting a sharp beam explode out in Danny's direction.

The Ghost Prince turned around and stood up in a haste, his arms raising as the wind around him picked up. With hands outstretched, his brows furrowed in concentration - the bright blue light coming to a stop mere inches away from his hands. He had actually stopped the beam.

"Sam! GO! _NOW_!" Jack hissed, backing up as the Goth stumbled to her feet, wheezing as she stumbled as quick as she could away from the Ghost prince, still trying to get her breath back. It almost felt as if he had crushed her throat. Jack Took his wife's arm, backing them both up. "Come on Ghost boy, Let's take this outside."

After the comment Jack made, Phantom's eyes shone the deadly emerald as he glared at the man with fury. With a loud cry, he pushed his weight forward, the beam of bright blue light being forced back at an alarming speed - and hit the thermos so hard, it made Jack stumble back, while Maddie actually lost her footing and fell to her knees. "How about I just end you both... _once and for all_!" Phantom bellowed, the intensity of his aura shifting so dramatically it began to glow the same color as his eyes. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared... not because of invisibility, but because of the sheer speed as he practically teleported to Jack, a glowing green fist mere centimeters away from the man's face. Phantom glared at him with that same amount of fury, but... he never attacked.

Seconds passed as still silence set in the air... before Phantom finally retreated his hand, and took to the air, disappearing beyond the remains of the walls in Casper High.

"What the...?" Jack asked, making sure Maddie was alright before he stood, looking around a sudden sinking worry in his gut. "Where did Sam go?"

* * *

Sam made her way along, slowly being able to breathe more and more. She was getting calls on her cell phone; mom, dad, mom, dad. She didn't pick up either, knowing that it was the last thing she needed, them arguing and fighting and trying to buy her favor. Not to mention her school was wrecked and she had nearly been killed...she had nearly gotten a lot of people killed... She pushed open the door to her apartment with a groan, slamming the door shut after her. She could only hope that The Fentons were alright... somehow, she didn't think that the phantom had hurt them. 

The night soon came, leaving the Fenton couple exhausted and extremely worried. Phantom had been so enraged, he almost killed Sam, and now, they had no idea where either of them were. Soon, Casper High was roped off by police, almost the entire school being reduced to rubble, and the streets around it cracked from the tremors. News reporters swamped the Fentons, keeping them from trying to find Sam. They could only hope the Ghost Prince would be as merciful towards the Goth girl as he was to them...

Sam buried herself into her couch, with a bowl of ice cream and flicked in the news, wincing at the sight of the news blaring information on the ghost attack at her school, and she smiled a bit, glad to see that the Fentons were alright.

"...How's your neck?" Came the soft, and oddly careful voice of Phantom as he materialized sitting atop the headrest of the couch, leaning against the wall behind him. His green eyes were no longer flaring with intensity, and his voice no longer carried the enormous amount of rage.

She flinched, unable to move to fast with her neck being so stiff and painful, and she set her ice cream down slowly, about to bolt if she needed to. "Painful, you nearly killed me." She said warily, easing herself off the couch.

His green eyes watched her carefully, knowing well she was about to run from him yet again. But this time... he didn't feel the urge to stop her. Instead, he lowered his gaze, his expression showing little emotion, but his voice carried the weight of guilt easily, even if it was only barely. "...I'm sorry."

She stopped, unsure of what she had heard, biting her bottom lip. "What?" She asked softly, wincing as she sat back down on her couch. "What brought this sudden change of heart...?"

His guilt-filled gaze soon changed, as he sent her a harmless glare. Was he becoming soft? Why the Hell should he apologize to a human? "I've got nicked merchandise now." He replied in a nonchalant tone, but for the first time, his act was weak, and Sam could see that he was trying to cover up the fact he had just apologized.

She frowned, lifting her hair to reveal the black and blue finger marks that spanned over the full surface of her neck and deep thumb marks where her throat met her collarbone. "Nicked is right." She said, dropping her hair before she settled down back in her couch, to tired to try and kick him out, especially since somehow, that little event had seemed to humble him a bit.

Phantom surprisingly didn't reply, but sat silent atop the couch, acting like he was actually interested in what was on the television. But in truth, he was too busy thinking about the events that happened earlier that day... he often couldn't control his rage, so that really wasn't a big problem to him, even if it did leave a rather large bruise on Sam's neck. Why had he stopped before attacking Jack Fenton? He was so enraged, he was about to kill them both... but right before that moment came... He couldn't bring himself to do it. The ghost boy sighed, before looking down at the girl he had been following for two days. Really... it wasn't like him to contemplate or regret. He had to get out of this trance... and he knew just what to do.

Sam felt her eyes get heavy, burying herself into the couch and hugged her pillow to her chest. She wasn't sure if the movie she was watching was about ducks or geishas anymore...

Not soon after Sam began to feel sleepy, the familiar weight of cold air surrounded her, despite the fact that she was wrapped in warm blankets. Before she could open her eyes, something weighed down on the couch at either side of her, and a pair of cold lips pressed to the exposed side of her bruised neck. In the time she was distracted, Phantom had gently straddled her slim form, his hands placed one either side of her head as he tenderly kissed the abused skin.

"W-what?" She gasped, the world suddenly coming in sharp as he kissed her tender skin, and she tried to worm her arms out from where they were tangled in her blanket. "Wait..._stop_!" She couldn't quite strain her neck away, the pain to sharp to twist sharply.

"Sshh..." Phantom whispered, one hand lifting up to gently caress her cheek as he slowly moved his lips up her neck and to her jawbone, kissing and sometimes tenderly licking her skin. He was right... this certainly was taking his mind off of the events from earlier that day, but now he wasn't too aware of how far he was actually taking a simple kiss.

"No, _please_!" She gasped out, closing her eyes tight as she tried to squirm out from beneath him, the blankets and even his light weight restraining her, and she gasped as he licked her, the entire situation being thrown into a new terrifying category. _"P-Phantom_!"

As her restraint continued, the ghost prince ceased, though his actions were hesitant. Despite his rather affectionate actions, he boldly rose slightly to look down at her, genuine confusion written in his expression, though it was still paired with a rather nonchalant look. "What?"

She looked up at him, frightened, her raven hair splayed across her face, her bottom lip trembling a bit. "I don't want you..." She said softly, her violet eyes met his. "You already took my first kiss...not this too."

Phantom obviously didn't get the hint Sam was trying to throw him, so he ignored it - one of his better talents - and grinned mischievously. "Aww... I was your first kiss?" He mocked an over-affectionate tone, as he leaned in closer to her, resting his forehead against hers, green eyes gazing into violet. "You're so adorable, Sammy..."

She whimpered her legs moving beneath his unhappily. "Danny, _please_!" She finally worked her hand out from the comforter, and she pressed it to his chest, trying to push him off. "_Stop _it!"

Phantom looked down at her with an odd look of confusion, as if he never expected her to decline him. Gently, he brought his free hand up to grasp her own that pushed against his chest, and pulled it away, kissing the palm tenderly. "I thought you agreed to compensation for my efforts back at your school..." He gazed down at her with no particular hint of lust or want. It was as if he thought this was more of a game than anything else, but he looked far from oblivious.

She had, and she remembered it, and she closed her eyes, letting him kiss down her palm, her skin prickling under his cold lips. "I did, but not like this..." She said strongly, lifting her eyes to his, her fingers curling as he kissed them. Her body shivered under his soft kisses, reacting how she wished she didn't.

"Then how do you propose I do so?" He asked softly, leaning a hair closer to her, gazing at her with those unreadable emerald eyes that always seemed to show a hint of amusement. His hand clasped around hers gently, but the chilling touch was less than comforting.

She lifted her eyes up to his, frightened, confused, and struggling horribly to keep from freaking out on him. "Just don't do it this way!" She squeaked, her face staining a dark red as she talked.

He paused for a moment, staring at her blankly as she obviously fought the urge to do absolutely anything to get him off her. To Phantom, this was a rare moment, because Sam rarely ever openly portrayed any sort of fear the way she was now. The one thing he found most interesting about her was her stubborn quality, how she would simply refuse to let him get a rise out of pestering or tormenting her. So after two days of hardly any sort of reaction, this certainly was an enjoyable moment. It was a horrible, sick enjoyment, but Phantom was sure he was some sort of a sadist, as most of his kind can be. "Why not...?" He whispered, grinning slyly as he leaned in, his hand still holding her free one so that she couldn't try and push him away. He gently kissed her ear, his cold breath dancing upon her skin as he spoke in a hushed tone. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of ghosts..."

"I _am _afraid of being molested!" She struggled, her chest heaving as she shivered as his breath danced over her ear. she worked her other arm out of of the blanket, shoving against him as she wringed her wrist, trying to break the other one free.

Phantom only laughed in an unnerving tone, not moving in the least dispite her best efforts. He was obviously much stronger than her - or any grown man for that matter. "Sammy, Sammy..." He grinned, simply grasping her other hand and pulling both arms above her head so he could easily grasp both of her wrists to keep her from moving. He leaned in closer to her, to where his forehead almost rest against her own. "You just told me an easy way to get a scare out of you... not very tactful." He smiled with a slightly sadistic enjoyment, as his free hand wandered to her stomach and pulling up her shirt just slightly.

_Oh shit_. She cursed herself, her breath hitching as his fingers danced over her skin, and she kicked her feet uselessly beneath the comforter. "Danny, _DON'T_!" She shouted, her voice breaking. You have to calm yourself Sam, she told herself, the less of a reaction, the less he'll enjoy this, and the quicker he'll leave me alone... But it was so much harder then just saying it.

Suddenly his grip on her wrists tightened, his hand on her stomach freezing to a stop as his emerald eyes began to glow with low intensity. "Don't ever," He whispered, his voice dark and demanding. "Call my by that name again." The first time he let it slide, but he detested anyone, or anything associating his name in such a human-like characteristic.

"Fine then, _Phantom_." She said in a low tone, not breaking his gaze even though she was pinned in such a compromising position beneath him. "Personally, I like your first name better."

"…..My father gave me that name..." He said in a rather sour tone, looking away from her like a sulking child. "I hate it. It makes me sound like a human."

"Weren't you? Once?" She said softly, trying to work her wrists free while he was distracted. "It's a nice name, survivor of the lions den."

His grip held firm, it didn't lighten up nor strengthen; but it seemed like even if he truly was distracted, he still held more than enough power to hold her down. "... I'm not sure. Some ghosts are born that way, and others come from manifestations of negative energy left behind by the living." He stated calmly, still avoiding her gaze. "My father never told me, and... I can't remember anything more than ten years ago." He slowly looked down at her, then sighed and released her wrists that now had slightly reddened skin, but not bruised. He easily floated off her, retreating to the other end of the couch and sitting on the armrest there. "Why am I even telling you this?" He sighed again, placing a hand to his forehead. What the Hell has this girl done to him? Normally he would never disclose such personal information... in truth, there wasn't a ghost or human in existence that knew of his odd case of amnesia.

"Because you cant keep anything to yourself?" She muttered to herself, pulling her knees to her chest as she contemplated bolting right then and there, but now she was curious. She rubbed at her wrists tenderly, speaking in a low voice, just loud enough for him to hear. "Maybe your death was so traumatic...that you blocked it out."

He feigned a laugh, then turned so he could lean against the back of the couch, not making the effort to make eye contact with her. "It couldn't have been. I asked my father when I was very young, if I died, or how I died... he simply told me that it was of no importance." He took a moment to glance her way, noticing with a hint of amusement, how she huddled as far away from him as possible. "Personally, I don't care. Humanity only makes a ghost soft."

She went to open her mouth, only to close it when the phone rang loudly, and she stood stiffly, looking at it with an anxious look. Truthfully, she'd rather deal with the phantom then...who she was sure was on the other side of that phone...

He blinked at her, raising an eyebrow as he watched her expressions change to that of worry and apprehension the moment the phone rang. Two rings passed, before the ghost prince finally spoke up, his voice carrying a slightly scolding tone with it. "...Aren't you supposed to pick that up?"

She glowered at him, before snatching up the phone, hesitating before placing it by her ear. "Hello?" She cringed as a loud squeal came from the other line, followed by overdone sobbing. "Mom...Hi...yes, I got your message...no dad didn't tell me not to answer...mom...wait mom..."

Phantom curiously watched her as she talked, listening to the distressed voice coming from the phone. He simply leaned back and looked away, resting his arms behind his head, seeming a little too at ease as he mumbled to himself. "And I thought I had and overbearing parent..."

She was quiet for a while, her back to the phantom as she listened, trying to speak once or twice before her face turned pink and she held the phone out, as if she had been slapped. "You know what Mom? I don't care if you and dad tear each other to shreds, I'm not moving, I'm not going to that horrible catholic school, I WONT go to court on your behalf, or Dads either! It doesn't matter who wins custody, I'm not leaving Amity Park!" She slammed the receiver down, not realizing that she had started to cry

Phantom stayed quiet for a moment, his sensitive hearing picking up her soft crying easily. "You know..." He said softly, his voice carrying an almost sincere tone to it. "I don't do people favors often, but..." He looked her way with a tiny hint of a smile showing through. "I can kill 'em if you like."

"_NO_!" she said angrily, rubbing at her eyes. "Those two bastards will do it to each other soon enough." she whirled around, as if going to say something smart to him, her lithe shoulders shaking and sweet crocodile tears slipping down her cheeks, before she turned about and headed to her room, without another word.

He simply sat there, not watching her as she walked off, but it wasn't like he was ignoring her either. It was sad how easily roused a human could get over something so trivial like family... "Pathetic." He sighed to himself, before disappearing from sight, seeming as though he now lost interest.

She stomped into her room, stuffing her fingers into her hair with a frustrated growl, leaving the raven locks messy once she retrieved her fingers from it. "I can't believe them!" She cursed, stomping around the room before she growled and stormed into the shower, letting the hot water drain some of her frustration. She towel dried, and pulled on a simple dress pajama, sitting down at the end of her bed to brush her hair.

Phantom, as he did the night before, flew up to the roof of the rather small apartment and layer there, simply resting. Ghosts didn't need to sleep after all... but if they didn't relax once and a while, they'd go insane. Not that the ghost prince could be anymore corrupt than he already is. While he sat there, he kept watch for any other ghosts that might come too close, his mindset close to that of a lion protecting its territory. Not that there were many ghosts out there stupid enough to confront him, but he didn't want the chance of anyone else touching what belonged to him.

She set down the brush after a bit, her silky raven locks falling in her face, obscuring one eye. The phone rang again, as it had been steadily all night, and she ignored it, pulling her knees up to her chin, and buried her face into them. After all this craziness that was happening now, the last thing she needed was her parents fighting over her... her shoulders shook, the stress of the day finally hitting her full front, and she battled against tears, loosing badly, her choked sobs whispering out the window.

Phantom continued to watch the night sky even as Sam's muffled, quiet crying reached his ears. How could something so trivial tear a human apart like that... and more importantly, why is it that he can't make her cry, yet a simple phone call from her mother could? It was almost infuriating. Though he supposed he should take a little credit... if it wasn't for him, Sam wouldn't be in such emotional turmoil as she is now. _'Yeah...but why the Hell do I get the feeling I should be more proud with that fact?'_ Phantom thought to himself, turning over to his side while floating a few inches off the concrete roof. A few more minutes passed, and he really did try to tune out the small sobs coming from below, but it seemed it wasn't working. "For the love of..." He cursed under his breath before standing up and phasing through the roof down to her room, where he saw her huddled form laying on the bed, her knees clutched tightly to her chest. Silently, he walked over and set his weightless form down on the bed next to her. He sat there staring at her for a moment, not very surprised that she hadn't noticed him yet. "You know, it's not like I really need sleep or anything... but your sniveling is making it very hard for me to."

She didn't even look up at him, only curled into herself tighter, black hair falling over her shoulders as she tried to ignore him, and stop the tears at the same time. He was the last person in the world she wanted seeing her like this.

He didn't speak for a while, and simply sat there watching her, knowing well she was wishing over and over again in her head for him to go away. This girl certainly was stubborn... she wouldn't let him see her scared, annoyed, and now she wouldn't let him see her cry. He sighed loudly, before grabbing her by her shoulders and forcing her up, his body phasing through the covers as he leaned back on the headboard, taking her with him. Carefully he placed her on one of his outstretched legs, gently resting her head against his chest. "...You know, crying isn't like you." He stated simply.

She felt her heart stop, startled when he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her upright so her hair fell into her wide eyes, the sleeves of her night shirt bunching up under his fingers as he fazed them through the comforters, placing her on top of his leg and against his chest, her hands balled together at her chest. Warm tears dripped down her cheeks, and onto his suit, and she closed them tightly, her voice soft and raw. "Since when have you cared." She whispered, but didn't shove him off.

"Because your crying was keeping me awake." He replied back without any care in his tone. But really, that was a lie... he never intended to sleep, and he never really does. There were simply too many powerful ghosts in Amity Park that would love to attack him if he was to ever fall asleep - not that it scared him that bad... he could still take on any specter this place had to offer. "_That_, and it bugs me to no end knowing that a simple call from your mother can make you an emotional wreck, when I can't."

She crinkled her nose up, resting her forehead on her fists, not looking up at him. "Humans are mysterious creatures after all." She mumbled, surprised to find that his chest rose and fell, as if he was still trying to replicate breathing.

"Isn't that the truth..." He said in a rather far-off tone, his right hand moving to rest atop her head, his gloved fingers gently combing through her hair in an almost affectionate manner. "You know... you shouldn't let your parents get to you like that. Getting upset won't change anything."

The hair on Sam's arms stood up slowly, and she sat up upon his leg, looking at him warily. "Are you….. smoking something?

He blinked at her with that same indifferent, if not somewhat bored look. "….What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, placing her warm hands on his leg as she slid herself off of him, drying her tears on the back of her hand, trying not to smile, although her wide lips pulled up just enough to show her pearly whites. "Never mind..."

Phantom blinked, letting her slide off his lap as she dried her tears. What the Hell had he just done? "...Whatever." He mumbled, looking away from her, not sure what his reaction to such a situation should be.

She sighed, speaking quietly. "I'm alright now, you should be able to sleep now."

He simply glanced at her, before pushing his nearly weightless body up into the air, his form disappearing halfway - but he didn't leave just yet. "By the way," His disembodied voice whispered in her ear, the chilled air concentrated behind her, giving away his position. "I can see your panties." His amused voice practically danced with satisfaction, having noticed that somewhere along the line, Sam's semi-long nightdress rode up to her waist.

She turned red, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and tugged it down to cover herself, glowering at him. But she refused to give him the pleasure of watching her get angry, instead she just over her bed, placing her hand against the light switch. "Good_ night _Phantom."

* * *

Yay for pushing that M rating again! xDD Oh, we love it so. ChibiSamiSala and I kept debating whether or not the rating will actually change…. What do you all think? (Evil grin) 

the next chapter shall be in in the next two to four days, as usual.

Stay in school and don't do drugs!

Zoey


	5. Abduction

Hookay then. I guess I'll announce now that there's very little chance this story will actually develop into an M rated fanfic. It would just seem out of place. Well, maybe not later on, but I dunno… just don't get your hopes up. xD

Enough of the mindless chatter! Of with chapter five! (Squiggles)

* * *

Chapter Five

_Abduction_

The next morning Sam woke up, and stepped out into the kitchen in naught but a pair of striped purple fuzzy socks, and her nightdress. She rubbed at her eyes with a sigh, before fumbling for some eggs, bacon (Both being of vegetarian brand of course), and a pan to cook them on. The pancakes could come later. Within a few minutes the Goth had made two plates of breakfast, one smiling the other frowning, and she set them out on the table. She half hoped he did, half hoped he didn't come for breakfast.

Phantom on the other hand, was actually on the rooftop... sleeping. For as long as he's been making trips out of the Ghost Zone and onto Earth, he's never so much as taken a nap. And yet, there he was, sleeping silently. But as the sun began to rise, there would be no doubt the copters on traffic patrol would see him on the apartment rooftop, do a double take, then probably call the local Ghost Deactivation Force.

By that time Sam had given up on waiting for him, having gotten dressed in a pair of black leggings, a raggedly cut pirate skirt and a white billowy sleeved belly shirt, complete with black vest that was adorned with a scull and cross bones. She half pinned her hair up on either sides, and stepped out side with her spider back on the way to school, sipping on her bottle of water as she went. She'd take this day anew, that was, if they even had classes with half the school blown to smithereens.

Unknown to Sam yet, was the fact that the education bureau refused to cancel school for the Casper High students because of a _'simple ghost attack'_. True, in this day and age, ghost attacks were common and had to be dealt with on an every day basis (Not only in Amity Park) - but the fact that Phantom had been the ghost that caused nearly four-fifths of the school to crumble, more people thought at least the rumors and publicity would be enough to cancel the education at least for one day. Wrong. In the same site as the demolished Casper High, were two dozen trailers, and a few open-air tents set up in the front and backyards. Every teacher was present, and that meant every student was expected to be, too.

As Sam walked on her way to said school, the Ghost Prince that was currently in every newspaper and TV report in Amity Park appeared before her in broad daylight. He floated a little in front of her, before he grabbed the bottle of water she had in her hands, and began to chug it down, before coughing loudly as if he were choking. "What..." His eye twitched as he glared at Sam - but there was something about the look he gave her that didn't seem quite as threatening as it usually was. "The _Hell_ did you force me to eat back there! That wasn't meat! That was... th-that was..." He twitched again, looking extremely peeved. "That was a crime against nature..."

"Its Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian Food." She said calmly, trying not to laugh at his expression. "Nothing in either the eggs or the bacon ever had a face." She kept walking, looking amused. She was actually surprised that he had taken the time to eat it...

"That was disgusting!" He cried, still floating a about a foot in front of her even as she walked. "And that wasn't food. Unless it really has been entirely too long since the last time I ate anything from Earth..." He shuddered again, before shoving her water bottle back to her chest. "That was worse than my father's cooking..." He mumbled.

"It doesn't really taste that far from the real thing." She eyed him, slightly amazed at how...real he was acting. "And just think, No Animals died in the making of that breakfast."

"Makes me want to slaughter a cow just to see your reaction..."

She gave him a look, the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian look that told him very bluntly that she would not rest even in death if he was to do that.

He blinked at her, before giving her a very pointed glare, the same kind he gives to pretty much anyone when he's ticked and serious about it. "I don't like that look." He stated simply.

"Sorry." She said softly, her mind prodding her to remember that he was still very dangerous, despite how he was acting. She stopped a little ways from the school. She doubted it would be very good if she walked in beside the ghost prince...

He stopped the moment she did, looking behind him at the mass destruction that was once Casper High. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and stared, a small grin spreading across his face, before he turned back to Sam. "What's wrong, Sammy?" He whispered, the familiar sadistic look returning once again. By now, they were in a rather populated area in town, and there were at least a few people that had already spotted Phantom and the young girl he was with - all of which ended up freezing, then sprinting in the opposite direction. "What's the hold up?"

"Nothing at all." She said simply, taking another step forward, walking briskly towards the school grounds, adjusting her back pack again.

Phantom merely watched her, thankfully not taking a step towards the school while visible. Instead he took one last look at the destruction he caused the night before with a smug grin, and disappeared.

As Samantha walked towards the school, a few of the teachers that were congregating on the sidewalk looked up, spotting her with a look that held a great deal of fear and hesitation. "Is that her?" One of them whispered. "Yeah, Samantha Manson..." "Is she really being possessed by the Ghost Prince?" "You heard what happened last night!" "You don't think he's still around, do you...?"

She walked past him, closing her eyes as if not even hearing the whispers, and found a pamphlet telling where all the classes were located, and made her way to the first one.

As she made her way through the crowd of teens, just like the hallways inside the now nonexistent school, more and more people seemed to avoid her like the plague. It was impossible not to hear the rumors, and since it involved the Phantom... chaos was sure to ensue momentarily. "Ms. Manson!" Mr. Lancer's voice called as he appeared from the crowd - not that she was technically in said crowd, since the closest person to he was around fifteen feet away. "Ms. Manson, could you come with me? There's something I need to discuss with you..."

She bit back a groan, knowing that this probably not a good thing. "Just a moment Mr. Lancer..." She muttered, turning around and headed in the direction of the voice.

Shortly after, the English teacher caught up to her, but he - as the rest of the people have - kept a healthy distance from her. "Samantha... please, come to the front gate with me." He motioned for her to follow, just as the students around them started to veer away from their predicted path. Even more voices were now spreading rumors and talking about the Goth girl that was possessed by Phantom, and the distance between her and the other students only seemed to grow.

"The Front Gate? I have to get to class..." She said slowly, following him to the Front gate, "After yesterday, I don't want to be late..."

"No, Ms. Manson... you won't need to worry about that." He replied in a rather hesitant tone. "Please, follow me." With that, he turned and began to walk towards the fences that adorned the schoolyard close to the street.

She wasn't liking this tone, and she frowned, slowing down as they stopped out next to the gate, and she shifted her weight onto one hip, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is all this about Mr. Lancer..."

"Ms. Manson... I'm not going to mince words with you, since you are a bright girl." He sighed softly, before looking around with the small suspicion that the infamous ghost that followed her was somewhere in close proximity. "You have been hereby expelled from Casper High due to the... rather obvious case at hand."

"_EXPELLED_!" She shouted, taking a step back in her shock, hands outspread. "None of this is my fault! How could you expel me?"

"Samantha, we can't have your... 'condition'..." Mr. Lancer bit his lip as he fumbled for words. "Putting the other students, or teachers for that matter, in danger." He paused for a moment, before giving her a defeated look. "...Your parents are on their way to relocate you to another school if need be."

She stopped, dropping her hands, her voice raising, to an almost frightened, childish pitch. "My...Parents?"

"I'm aware that you live alone, save for Ms. Albet that visits your place to clean from time to time." He replied without missing a beat. "You need parental guidance for such a task, and I'm sure you're worried sick about your... ghost problem."

She gave him the dirtiest look that she could muster, turning on her heel. She had to get out of here before her parents showed up then. "_Dreadfully_." She didn't even say goodbye, instead turned on her heel and slipped through the gates, walking swiftly away from the school camp.

Alas, her attempts were in vain. "Oh, Sammy-Kins!" A female voice practically screeched from the roadside, where a rather expensive Benz had pulled up and dropped off an older woman with short blond hair and an elegant, informal dress. Said woman ran up and wrapped her arms around the young Goth girl in an almost hysterical fashion. "I came here as fast as I could! Your father hasn't talked to you, has he?"

"ACK! GERROF!" She squeaked, trying to pry herself out from under the fur lined jacket that her mother was wearing, trying not to gag on the fact that it had once been a living animal. "No! He hasn't yet, and you shouldn't have came!"

It was as if fate that a limo curled around the corner and out stepped a well dressed man, a relieved look on his face when he saw his daughter was alright, and then, it hardened at the sight of his ex-wife. "Sammy! I'm so glad that you are alright!" He pried his daughter from the clutches of the woman, hugging her just as warmly, ignoring her protests.

"...Jeremy, what are you doing here?" Her mother stood up straight, before reaching out to grab Sam's arm harshly, as if ready to pull her away from the man. "Surely such an immature, irresponsible man such as you wouldn't think he could help my poor sweet daughter."

"Me? My daughter shouldn't be near some alcoholic cheating whore like you. Sam already has this bad fashion because of your side of the family, she doesn't need anymore of your influence!" He snapped, refusing to let go of his daughter

"Oh, really?" She sneered back, pulling Sam by her arm so that the poor girl was caught in the middle, turning into a rope in a cruel game of tug-o-war. "Well maybe I wouldn't have cheated if you hadn't have come home so many times drunk off your ass, and yelling at me and my precious Sammy-Kins!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have gotten drunk if you weren't such a frigid ice queen that only wanted my money! The only reason I stayed with you that long is to keep my daughter's mind in place. And now look at what happened! Its all because of you too I'm sure!" He gripped the Goth's wrist so tight that she winced in pain, before throwing them both off of her. "Will you two stop! I'm not going anywhere with either of you!"

"But Sammy-Kins, Mr. Lancer told us about your ghost problem... and after last night's incident with the Phantom, we can't be too careful!" Her mother replied in a patronizing tone. Thankfully for Sam, the rumors about her and the Ghost Prince haven't left the school, but it was only a matter of time before people started putting two and two together - including her parents.

"None of that is your business. You two live your lives, I'm living mine. And there's nothing you can do about it." She snapped, backing away from the two, Jeremy's face becoming somber as he opened his briefcase. "Actually, there is. Your only 15 Sammy, legally, we have complete control over 'it'"

"As much as I'd hate to agree with Jeremy, he's right Sammy." Her mother folded her arms. "And I've decided that we're moving to Florida, away from this wretched city. We'll find you a good exorcist to get rid of the ghost that's haunting you... you know I won't pinch pennies with my only, beloved little girl."

"Rather, We're going up to New York, where I have a team ready and waiting for you, we'll make sure that ghost never comes back, I promise you sweet heart." Her father took a step towards her, "I mean, you did keep my last name for a reason…"

"Which is why the moment we get to Florida, we're going to get that legally changed." The woman shot Jeremy a glare before reaching out and grabbing Sam by the arm - again.

"Like Hell!" She fumed, trying backing up. But they were right, legally, she couldn't do anything against them. "I'm not changing anything! And I am not _leaving_!" She tried to wrench free, but her mother's manicured hold was tight about her thin wrist.

"Sammy, you - _AHHHHH_!" Her mother screamed in pain as a bright flash of green light wrapped around her wrist and immediately burned the skin, causing the woman to release her hold on Sam. "Wow... it's no wonder you can't stand them." Phantom appeared with a hazy glow next to the Goth girl, his arms crossed and a rather annoyed look on his expression. He materialized completely, before wrapping one arm around Sam's shoulders possessively, his lips brushing against her cheek. "Sorry I had to intervene, Sammy..."

"Pamela!" Jeremy yelped, suddenly concerned as he took his ex-wife's wrist, tearing off his tie and pouring some of his Desani onto it, wrapping it carefully around her wrist. "Who are you and what do you want with My Daughter!"

Sam didn't move, nor did she fight the ghost off, her eyes locked on her parents stiffly, tears lying faintly in the corners. "I'm not going with either of you..." She said slowly, before making her decision and stepping closer to the phantom.

Phantom didn't seem too terribly surprised the moment Sam edged closer to him, though it was obvious her parents were. "That's a good girl." He cooed, his hand lifting from her shoulder to gently play with the stands of hair that fell at the side of her face. Slowly his gaze shifted from her, towards the two adults that seemed extremely hesitant to approach him. "I suggest you leave my Sammy alone... unless you wish to make this very place your graves." He said with a sadistic smile, his hand raising slowly as it began to shine an emerald green. "Don't want to make the Phantom angry, now do we?"

"N-No of course not." Jeremy gave Sam a pleading look, who only turned her eyes to the side, trying not to make contact. "We...we wont be bothering you." He slowly took a step back, pulling Pamela with him.

Oddly enough, his ex-wife followed him willingly, fear prominent in her eyes as it seemed to outweigh the love for her child. Slowly she grabbed a hold of Jeremy's arm, taking slow steps back as sirens could be heard not a few blocks away. Seems like the few people that spotted the Ghost Prince contacted the right authorities...

"We have to get out of here." Sam said quietly, lifting those violet eyes up to meet green ones. She knew he could have killed her parents easily, and she couldn't help but be thankful that he had restrained. Even if they did drive her mad.

"What, can I not kill them?" Phantom turned to her with an unnerving innocent look, like a child who had been denied ice cream. Unfortunately, he didn't lower his voice for the sake of her parents. Pamela turned white and froze in her tracks, a death grip still on Jeremy's arm.

"Please don't." She said, trying to rein in her normal way of speaking, biting her lip. "They might be crazy, but I don't want them dead."

"Very well." He sighed, but raised his hand once more despite this. "At least allow me to make you loathsome creatures as disgusting as you are on the inside." He grinned before he snapped his fingers, and in an instant, a green flame traveled up the skin on the two adults, leaving in it's wake, horribly painful burns that would soon leave disfigured scars along their entire body. Pamela was the first to scream bloody murder, but that only seemed to amuse Phantom... as to be expected. "Shall we?" The Ghost Prince smiled to Sam, before he bent down and lifted her up into his arms and took to the sky, both of them disappearing into the air as they became invisible.

"NO! _MOM_! _DAD_!" The girl screamed, just as he swept her up into his arms, whisking away as her mother's screams echoed in her ears and she buried herself into the Phantom's chest, biting back tears and vomit.. "Why...?" She began to struggle, fight against his hold. She really didn't care how far up they were. "_WHY_!"

The ghost prince perched atop a rather tall building, making sure they were relatively out of sight before materializing and setting her to the cement floor. "Why?" He asked simply, echoing her words in a puzzled manner. "Wasn't that only right? They suffer as they make others suffer around them..."

"They were my _parents_!" She shouted, balling her fists to her sides, angry tears in her eyes. "They didn't deserve that! They'll never forgive each other! They'll never forgive me! Do you even _think_ before you do anything?"

"First of all, my dear Sammy, it's not as if they're dead." He stepped closer, her green eyes leering at her despite the fact that he had already emotionally traumatized her. "And second, you haven't the right to question my actions. If you ever raise your voice like that to me again, I'll make sure to leave more than a petty bruise on your neck. Is that clear?"

"You know what? _Do it_!" She shouted, throwing her hands out before her in aggravation, her violet eyes wide. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of _you_! If you're going to kill me, just do it already! You are a self absorbed, spoiled little--" She growled, spinning on her heel, and stormed in the direction of the emergency door, her shoulders stiff with anger. "I'm leaving! Have a nice Afterlife."

For a moment, as Sam turned to leave, it was as if Phantom was truly taken aback. He blinked a few times, gazing at her as she walked with a somewhat surprised look. He wasn't used to a human defying his orders... he wasn't used to being yelled at, period. And if it weren't for the sheer mystery he found this to be, Sam probably would have been scattered across the pavement in fifteen different directions. For a few seconds, the ghostly prince's eyes closed as he seemed to have a silent battle within his subconscious - before he teleported right in front of the door, only a mere foot or so in front of the young girl. For a moment, he still held a harsh glare towards her, but it melted almost too easily into an amused smile. "You never cease to amaze me, Sammy..." He said quietly. "Such bravery and honesty... and a kind heart to boot. You really are quite the catch."

She backed up, glaring at him. She didn't like how he was smiling, if anything, she was expecting to be scattered off in fifteen different directions. "Catch?" She asked suspiciously, not liking where he was going. She really didn't have anywhere else to go, other then over the edge...

"Of course..." He continued smiling as he stepped towards her, his arms outstretched as he spoke. "I think I've finally decided, Sammy..." His voice fell quiet, but it still held the proud tone he carried often. Suddenly, he reached out and gently grabbed the young Goth by the wrist and pulled her closer, his green eyes gazing down at her with satisfaction. "When I overthrow my father... you shall be my queen."

"What the _HELL_ are you on!" She gasped, horrified, and she twisted her wrist in his hold, trying to break free. Right now, that dive off the roof was looking pretty good. "I will not! I _refuse_!"

He mocked a troubled sigh, looking off into the sky as he kept his iron hold on her wrist. "Oh my... then this won't be too easy, now will it?" He grinned, his free hand waving off to the side, one of his wrist bands glowing a bright green. Moments later a large elongated sphere appeared, where a swirling entrance of ghostly light could be seen just inside. Without blinking, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms, prepared for the fight she would give... before diving into the vortex, the opening closing soon after.

Sam knew whatever that one-track mind of his was planning, wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Alright, here's the deal. ChibiSamiSala and I haven't RPed much after this, because we're both busy, and with her being in the Coast Guard – there aren't a whole lot of night when we're both on. I've probably got enough content for one more chapter, but after that the updates are going to go a lot slower – probably a week at least between them, instead of the usual 2 – 4 days.

...Mehehe... I love it when Danny's impulsive. xD Next chapter or two everyone's gonna feel sorry for him. (Snorts)


	6. The Kingdom of Ghosts

HOMAIGAWD! Yes, there's a new chapter. Yes, ChibiSamiSala and I got some time to RP. She also got promoted or something, and doesn't have to work quite as much. Or something like that. All I know is that she's on a lot more now! And since I have no life, we'll have plenty of chances to RP.

The disclaimer is in the first chapter, as you all know. Now on with the much anticipated chapter six!

* * *

Chapter Six

_The Kingdom of Ghosts_

She didn't have time to even swing her fist before she was scooped up and suddenly, the roof was gone, replaced by a massively huge room, a few servants bumbling about in different directions. It almost felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, and she started to kick, struggling in his iron hold. "Let me go! _Now_! Where the _HELL_ are we!"

The moment she screamed, the ghostly servants around the massive room looked towards them, before they all immediately fell to their knees, bowing as they dropped whatever it was they were holding. The room was lavishly decorated in a scheme of red, white and gold. Rather expensive tapestry hung against the painted walls, along with a collection of interesting works of art. It was an extremely large room, but yet, it didn't have any furniture in it. "My Prince... you have returned early." One female stepped up, before bowing on one knee. "Shall I fetch for the King? Do you have a report?"

Phantom grumbled as Sam kicked, before he let her go, knowing there was no where she could run to anyway. The portal behind them dissipated, leaving her trapped as it was. "No, no bother... I'm merely here for rest. I will speak to my father later."

Sam crossed her arms bout herself, backing up as she took in where she was. Oh dear lord...she was in the Ghost zone. "You..." She hissed, trying not to panic. What was she going to do? How the Hell was one to get out of this place?

There was a silence as Phantom glanced back at her with mild interest, but stepped forward, towards the large double doors that set at the far side of the room. "Milord..." One of the servants spoke up quietly. "...Who is this human girl?"

The Prince halted, his expression nonchalant as he paused to think for a moment. He turned to the servant, a bright smile on his face. "She's my new pet. I figured Father has a handful of human slaves... It would be only natural for me to have one as well."

"You _little_!" She hissed, her eyes scanning for the closest thing to throw at him, before a fist sized candle went flying in his direction. She almost preferred when he was willing to kill her. "I am _not_ your pet, and I will _not_ stay here!" She turned on her heel and ran for the closest door, not knowing where it led, as long as it was away from the ghost prince.

Phantom swiftly caught the candle, simply watching as Sam stormed out of the room, gasps erupting from the servants before they began whispering about the 'manners' of the human child. Any ghost who attempted to harm the Prince would have been thrown in Walker's jail...or even worse. But Phantom simply smiled, calmly setting the candle down on a nearby ledge that ran along the walls. There was nowhere she could go, anyway... and as long as no one knew if she belonged to either himself or the King, she wouldn't be harmed. Contained maybe, but not harmed. Without a second thought, he took flight, leisurely making his way to his private chambers. He'll make sure she blows off some of that steam before finding her...

The girl did just that, storming down the halls, trying to find the way out for a good hour and a half, servants staring at her in half amazement, the news of The phantom's new pet having spread far and quickly. Finally the girl crumpled down to the floor, having stormed out the largest gate, and out into the courtyard, the green swirled sky enforcing the fact that, she really couldn't escape... She curled her knees to her chest, burying her face into her knees as she choked back a sob. Her poor parents...they'd never be the same again...

A few minutes passed as the young Goth girl tried to cope with her new surroundings, before soft footsteps approached her from behind. "...Are you done?" Came Phantoms quiet voice, void of any emotion.

She didn't say anything for a moment, before she nodded, her raven locks falling over her knees.

The Prince sighed, unsure of what to do with her while she was in such a broken state. He wanted to proclaim her as his future queen, but he should at least get some servants to make her look acceptable before his father... "Come on, you shall accompany me to my quarters."

She stood slowly, rubbing at her eyes roughly. She didn't want to go, but she really didn't know where else she could go. She was sure that she looked horrible, her eyeliner had marked onto her hands and her knees, and she ran her fingers through her hair to tame it.

"Daniel!" Came a loud rumble from deeper in the courtyard, and Sam jumped, whirling around as a massively built man stormed his way in their direction, a crown sitting steadily between his strangely forked hair.

Phantom whirled around with an unusual surprised look upon his face, his feet holding him unsteadily as he looked up at the towering form. Slowly he stepped in front of Sam, his voice and gaze suddenly extremely weak. "F-Father..." He whispered, green eyes staring up at the vampiric ghost with hesitance.

The King stopped in front of his son, gripping his shoulders, shaking him a bit. "What were you thinking? You've been all over the mortal's televisions! Do you ever _think_, Daniel!"

"That's what I was wondering..." Sam muttered, completely overwhelmed with the change that had gone through the phantom, and she stayed behind him, peering over his shoulder at the King.

"I'm sorry father..." He replied in an oddly small voice. It was as if the moment the King set foot in the same area as him, his cocky, proud attitude disappeared completely. "My temper got the best of me...I..." He glanced back hesitantly at Sam, glad that his father didn't show much interest in her. "Forgive me."

"I was _worried_ about you Daniel!" The hold he had on his son's shoulders loosened, as well as his tone. "All this for, what..." His red eyes moved over to the raven haired girl behind his son, and reached over, tipping her chin up, watching as she flinched. "A human girl?"

It was obvious Phantom wanted to step between them, but he held his ground, and simply pushed his father's arm away from her. She was his, after all. "Of course I wouldn't concern myself in such a way. She was merely caught between a dispute between me, and the pair of 'local ghost hunters'. Surely you know of the Fentons." He paused for a moment, sending Sam another quick glance, as if to reassure her she was safe.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, and he stood up. "The Fentons, yes I have heard of them. I also told you to avoid them." He said roughly, his eyes moving back to his son's 'prize', crossing his arms. "Do you try to worry me on purpose, or are you just that reckless?"

"Father, I'm seventeen. I'm also more powerful than any ghost or human out there..." He shook his head, looking up at the taller man with a somewhat sincere look, but his eyes continued to hold a well tamed annoyance. "Why must you dote on me like this? It's not like I can't handle myself..."

"Because, you are my only son. That is what Father's do." Vlad said simply, turning around. "I dont want you to go out for a while. You've caused too much chaos in the mortal realm already. And I do expect you to properly introduce your companion to me before I leave, or have you truly forgotten your manners."

Phantom lowered his gaze, almost tilting his head in respect. "Yes, father..."

And with that, Vlad walked away, cape flying as he rounded the corner.

Sam couldn't help but smile, leaning around the Phantom, raising an eyebrow. "Well now." She was feeling a little more solid now, knowing that The Phantom wasn't completely made of stone.

His expression quickly changed to that of a teenage scowl, looking towards the girl without turning his head. "Well _what_?"

She just grinned, "Didn't call before going out? You're lucky you didn't get grounded." Oh she knew she was pushing it.

"Don't mix my life with your pathetic human standards." He replied in a rather harsh tone, confirming her suspicions about the uneasiness he feels around his father. "You are lucky he didn't get rid of you. If he didn't like the fact that I'm now keeping a human pet, there would be nothing I could do to stop him."

"Oh wouldn't that have been sad." She muttered beneath her breath, not pushing it. It was strange seeing him that upset. "I'm not going to be your pet." She said stubbornly, before started to walk back into the hall, rubbing at her eyes.

He followed her swiftly, his feet hovering just above the ground as he appeared in front of her with a stern look that still held that tiny bit of amusement. "You will until I introduce you to my father as my future queen." He replied in a solid tone.

"I will _not_ be your queen!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "I don't like you, hell, I can't even _stand_ you." She muttered, trying to step around him.

"Oh, so harsh!" He mocked a hurt tone, probably angering her even more in the process. He quickly flew back in front of her, but this time, matched her pace as she continued walking. "You're so adorable when you're angry." He grinned, before gently tilting her chin, and stealing another sweet kiss from her.

She shoved herself away from him, her cheeks unconsciously burning as she glowered at him. "Will you _stop_ doing that!" She hissed, half wanting to put her fingers in a cross before her. "What? Do I taste a certain way that you just can't keep your mouth to yourself?" She asked, pointing at him as she backed herself into a wall.

"And it only took you three days to figure it out!" He mocked, clapping his hands together once as he grinned brightly.

She shook the finger at him, trying to come up with a witty comeback, but found none, instead she just swirled around, stalking away from him, fists balled at her sides.

"I suppose you just don't know how desirable you are for a ghost." He spoke, floating up to her from behind, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek - mostly because he knew it pissed her off. Only a moment after she felt the familiar sensation of dematerializing, a cold chill spreading throughout her body. "And by the way, my quarters are in the opposite direction." He whispered, before lifting her up into his arms once again.

She shuddered, struggling at first before she just heaved a sight, crossing her arms and looking up into his green eyes unhappily. "Who says that's where I was going?" She was heading there, or at least she thought she was, but there was no reason to make anything easier for him.

"Me." He smiled and held her closer before taking to the air and phasing through the ceiling. They passed through a few handfuls of walls before he finally set foot in a long hallway that had three doors... two on either wall, and one set of luxurious double doors lined with gold. Phantom easily set her down and began to walk, figuring she'd follow.

Not really having anywhere else to go, not to mention she had no idea how to get back, she did, staying a few feet behind him as she looked around, wondering if Tucker had had a heart attack yet, and if her parents were alright. She couldn't help but look around the hall, amazed by the doors in front of them.

The moment he came upon the doors, Phantom actually outstretched his arm and gently grabbed Sam's hand like a true gentleman. "Here we are." He smiled and with a single motion, opened both doors - revealing a room that easily topped the floor space of a celebrity's mansion in Beverley Hills. The room, unlike the rest of the castle, was decorated in many variations of gold, silver, white and green. Expensive engraved marble tile lined the first half of the room, before it integrated with snow white carpet, the gigantic king-sized bed lined with the most luxurious white and green silk. A mock-story was present near the back of the room, providing a balcony that looked over the sleeping area. A set of frosted glass doors occupied a rather large space on the west wall, that lead out to a spacious overlook of the courtyard below. "...To your new room."

"Holy..." She whispered, awed, and for a moment she almost forgot where she was, it was like stepping into a Hollywood home. She took a step inside, looking around carefully, taking in each of the sights before she turned to face him, arching an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" He asked innocently, stepping over to her though his feet rarely ever touched the floor. "No catch... you are, after all, going to be my queen. So naturally, you'd be staying with me." He gestured around at all the glory that could be seen - including... the single bed.

She glowered at him, before eying the bed, cursing. "I'll sleep on the floor then." She said quietly, realizing that she hadn't brought anything, not clothing, nothing. Not that she had any choice in the matter...

"What? Absurd." He stated simply, placing his hands on his hips. "I'll send for a set of night clothes for you... you may take a shower if you like, and you'll sleep in my bed. There's no way the floor will be anywhere close to comfort."

"I am not staying in that bed with you." she said flatly, sitting down and crossing her arms. "You should just send me home and find another girl" but the thought of a shower sounded mighty nice, and her bones ached for it.

Phantom rolled his eyes at her attempt at a threat, and mocked a sigh. She always did like to go kicking and screaming... "Go get cleaned up." He gestured towards the engraved silver and white door to his right, the one that lead to the bathroom. "I will be introducing you to my father in the morning... for now, I will get you a set of clothes to wear for the occasion."

She frowned at him, but gave into the thought of a shower, and headed towards the bathroom, where a couple of servants were waiting for her, following her to the massive tub with different products and the like, preparing to make her up for their Prince.

During that time, Phantom took it upon himself to acquire a simple white and green gown for Sam to wear the next morning, and a set of nightclothes that consisted of a somewhat elegant white silk mock-dress, with decorative silver lace. By the time Sam actually walked out of the bathroom, the servants quickly leaving the room, Phantom was already dressed in all black silk pajamas - which was probably a little odd to see, since all the Goth girl had seen the Prince in was his normal attire. "Feel better?" He asked, her nightdress folded up in his hands. Oddly enough, he voice and gesture seemed a little... too nice.

She nodded a bit, wrapped up in a silk robe. The servants had dried her hair, and curled them into soft ringlets about her face (despite her attempt to get them to leave her be), and she eyed the Pajamas he was wearing, not feeling to good about staying out in the robe with him. And why the hell was he being so nice. "I need to go back, I don't have any of my clothing." She said quickly, looking away from him.

"Nonsense." He replied with a smile, before he snapped his fingers - and not three feet away from her, and smaller door opened up, revealing a walk-in closet... filled with clothes Phantom obviously didn't plan to wear for himself. "You have all you need in there. Ah, and here are your nightclothes." He stepped forward and handed her the silk dress.

she took it slowly, arching an eyebrow up at him. "I know you are planning something, I don't know what, but you are." She turned on her heel, back into the bathroom to slip into the nightdress, letting it slink about her body. She looked at herself in the mirror, closing one eye as she looked at herself. It was...a bit... She slid her hands down her hips, smoothing out the material that stuck to them. She sighed, running her fingers through the curls, before she stepped out, looking to the side. "Good_night_ Phantom." She said softly, finding the loveseat on one side of the room, curling up on it.

Phantom raised an eyebrow, having been leaning against a dresser that set relatively close to the large pair of double doors. He watched her settle into the couch, before nonchalantly walking over to her, bent down, and picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather. "Ladies don't sleep on couches, Sammy." He cooed, kissing her cheek again as he walked towards his bed. Well, he certainly was a blunt person...

"Nor do they sleep in beds with people they hate." She said, squirming. "Put me down, I'm not staying there with you." He couldn't keep her in there.

"Aww, do you really hate me?" He set her down on the soft bed, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he grasped her hands and looked down at her like he was truly hurt. "But Sammy..."

She scooted backwards, trying to wring her hands free of his. She wasn't going to fall for anything he was trying. "Don't 'But Sammy' me." She snapped, blowing a curl out of her face as tried to yank her hands out of his.

He let her go easily, but continued with his obviously feigned pitiful act. "I'm hurt, Sammy..." He leaned in, before he wrapped his arms around her neck and forced her down against the bed, a playful grin plastered across his face. "Maybe I'll just have to hold you like this all night to make sure you don't run off..."

She glowered at him, squirming underneath him, not at all liking the feeling of him on top of her. "Do and I'll shoot my drink out my nose and cause chaos when we meet your father."

She seemed to have struck a sensitive chord there, and made the prince fall silent for a minute. "Look, Sammy..." He sighed, his expression actually fairly serious. "I don't think you understand... if my father doesn't accept you, he'll kill you. He can't stand humans."

"And you can?" She shot back, pushing at his chest, as she squirmed beneath him. "Truthfully, after living around you, I might prefer being dead."

Oddly enough, when she pushed him, he backed off, but still sat on the bed next to her. "I suppose... I feel more at home around humans. Then again, they do tend to get on my nerves easily...more so than ghosts..." He pondered with a somewhat bored look. "It's complicated, really."

She arched an eyebrow to him, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Your father really frightens you doesn't he?"

He sat there silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not he should word his reply in any one way. "Well... he really seems to care for me." He said simply. "I always have this childish grudge against him, just because he's higher on the monarchal ladder than me... but besides that, I just get a really odd feeling from him. The only thing I think I inherited from him is his... particular sense of sadism." He raised an eyebrow and looked towards her. "I'm worse than most ghosts... if you hadn't already noticed."

"Hey, acceptance is the first step to fixing your problem." She said softly, gracing him with a rare smile.

"I'm hardly certain the psychological structure of ghosts is anywhere near relative to human's." He replied back with a bored look.

"Hey, you never know." She said simply, before she slid out of bed, heading towards the door. "I'm going for a walk."

She glowered at him for that little comment, before she climbed out of the bed, walking past him and about the room, looking at the different things there. "You know, I don't know why ghosts have such bad views of humans. We really never did anything to you." She picked up a bit of sheer silk, looping it over her shoulders in a bored manner, the red contrasting nicely with her black hair and white gown.

"Then why do humans hate ghosts so much?" He shot right back at her, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "It's just a fact... humans fear and hate ghosts, and ghosts then return that hostility. It's a vicious cycle."

"I think it's the other way around, we don't go about stalking people and driving people insane." She jabbed at him, glowering at him as she flopped down on the floor crossing her legs. "I had no problem with ghosts until you came along."

"Glad to hear it." He replied back in a heavily sarcastic tone. "Now get in bed... don't want you looking tired for tomorrow."

"No." she said flatly, crossing her arms.

"Why are you so insistent?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because _you_ are!" She pointed out. "Why won't you just let me sleep on the couch?"

"That can't be anywhere near as comfortable as the bed." He replied simply. "I want you to be well rested for tomorrow."

She looked at him suspiciously, but stood up slowly. "Since when were you so worried about my well being."

"I'm not. I want to make sure you're presentable for my father." He said in an almost defensive tone.

She looked at him warily, before sighing, and walked over to him, hesitantly slipping under the comforters, turning her back to him as she cuddled into the plush pillows. Well it was definitely, definitely, a lot more comfortable then the couch.

The ghost prince smiled almost triumphantly as she slipped into the bed next to him (Though she was practically teetering over the edge she was trying to hard to keep the distance between them as great as possible), before he settled in himself. Surprisingly enough, he didn't try to steal a kiss from her, or even made any attempt to be possessive... which he do often does. Instead, he relished the fact he could sleep since he was no longer on Earth, and within the general safety of the castle. And not minutes later, the high and mighty Phantom prince began to snore softly, completely knocked out.

Sam blinked, rolling over to look at the white haired teen, propping herself up half way on her elbow as he slept, and she couldn't help but half smile, before reaching over him and turned out the lights. She carefully put a pillow boundary between the two of them (one could never be too careful), before she cuddled up with the large one she was using, and let exhaustion claim her.

* * *

Poor Sam. (Evil grin) Kukukuku…

Expect the next chapter to be a lot sooner than this one took – back to the usual two to four days. Because guess what? It's already done! Nyahnyaaa.

Next chapter is goooood. The plot thickens. Yay for thick and semi-thick plots! Or something like that.

Ciao y'all

Zoey


	7. Truth

Aaaaaand here's chapter seven! Thanks everyone, for all the wonderful reviews! ChibiSamiSala and I are so happy that so many people like our story. It makes us feel all gooey inside!

On with the show. ;D

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Truth_

Now, if you asked anyone who worked in the castle, many would say that Danny Phantom was a quiet sleeper, never moving around too much or falling off the bed in the mornings like most human males do around his age. He indeed kept up his authorative figure even while sleeping... 364 days of the year (Figuratively speaking). As misfortune would have it, this night was not one of those nights. Sighing softly, Phantom's brows furrowed while he was deep in a dream, and turned to one side, facing away from the sleeping Sam. A few moments later, he rolled to his back again, this time, his left arm sprawling out and landing softly on the Goth girl... right on her chest.

Which, did not fail to wake up the poor girl with a squeak, her precarious position on the side of the bed sending her tumbling to the cool floor, her hair messy and nightdress falling over her head. "Why you little!" She hissed, flying to her feet as she brought her fist up to hit him, pausing mid strike to see that he was still unconscious, his brows pushed together in unconscious thought, and she glowered at him, finding the slippers he had set out for her as she hugged her arms about her self, sitting down across from the bed on the couch, trying to make herself comfortable there. It didn't work quite that well though, and finally, she stood with a sigh, pacing about the room before, slipping out his door. It wouldn't hurt to go exploring...

Luckily for her, thought most ghosts don't need sleep, most of them were indeed doing just that. Perhaps it was the safety the inhabitants of the royal castle felt, being guarded by the three most powerful of their kind in existence, led them to expect the leisure of sleep. In any case, this was good news for Sam, because if she was caught wandering so close to the royal chambers, she would have been captured for questioning.

Sam yawned, the slippers barely making a sound on the cold marble floors as she walked in a half daze, nearly sleeping but not quite. She wasn't quite sure even how she had gotten down this part of the castle, but she shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. "What do we have here?" She asked to no one in particular, feeling dumb and yet happy to act so stupid as she looked around, overly stealthy as she ducked behind columns and doors on her way down the path, humming under her breath a quick paced beat.

As she continued down the halls, the ceiling became steadily higher, until she found herself in a room with one wall that slowly melded into a luxurious staircase - leading up to a small balcony that held a pair of extravagant double doors - much like Phantom's, except the small crown that adorned the top at the royal crest was much larger.

She winced, looking up at the doors. That had to be Vlad's room, and she quietly tiptoed past there, dropping the Mission Impossible charade to find herself in a smaller area, more secretive. The dust let it be known that it wasn't used much, only a faint path traveled over the floor of disturbed dust. Well, someone had to have come through here recently... She put her feet in the path, following it only to almost scream when she saw something move, only to realize it was the faint reflection of her self in a glass wall. She bit back a nervous giggle, watching herself as if she was afraid her reflection would switch into something more sinister, only to stop, as a thin gold line cut her reflection in half. She blinked, taking a few more steps into another line, before she walked away from the wall, realizing that the gold lines formed the thin outline of a door.

Indeed, the gold that adorned the wall, barely able to be seen, was the thin remenence of a door created from a spell. Apparently it had to be a secret, if one was able to collect that it was located in a small hallway that didn't seem to lead to anywhere but a wall not fifteen feet down, and no one has set foot in here in ages. Well, save for the faint impressions of footprints in the dust... that precariously stopped in front of the 'invisible door'.

Sam looked around nervously, curiosity picking at her fear like a bird, urging her forward. Well, it wasn't like anyone was around to catch her taking a peak... She bit her bottom lip, and lay gentle warm hands against the glass, only to squeak loudly as the solid gave in to her, sucking her hands in down to her wrists, and then to her elbows, and then, it ate her whole.

The startled girl was quite then quite harshly spewed back into the room that would have existed on the other side - had there been room. The glass door was still behind her, but everything around her was black... so all she could see was the faint gold outlining her only exit. Upon further inspection, the place she ended up in didn't seem much like a room... since if there were walls, she couldn't see any. There was just darkness, with a single light coming from the center. Not too far away, a lone white pedestal stood, and on top of it, was a red velvet box, lined with an intricate gold metallic substance. It, like the rest of the castle, seemed expensive and overly done, but the fact that it was in a hidden room made it even more suspicious.

She tried to calm her raging heart, placing a hand over it as she stumbled to her feet, trying to look around, hoping that maybe if her eyes adjusted, some other option would arise. "Damn it Phantom. This is all your fault." She grumbled under her breath, carefully making her way to the light in the center, eyeing the box. She reached out a hand, pale fingers just gently brushing the velvet, before she carefully lifted it off of the pedestal, wincing as she waited for a booby trap, stumbling back a few good feet, clutching the box to her chest. "What the Hell am I doing?" She hissed to no one in particular.

"And how is this _my_ fault?" The low tenor voice spoke directly in her ear, but it wasn't quite a whisper - and it didn't sound pleased.

Sam gasped, whirling around to face the white haired prince, stumbling back into the podium. "_Y-Y-You_!" She sputtered, knowing that she had screwed up big time.

"Yes, me." He replied in a cold tone, folding his arms, obviously not too happy to find her down here. "And what made you think you could just sneak off like that, hm? Do you have any idea how close this place is to my father's quarters? You're lucky he didn't find you."

"Well...he didn't." She said slowly, still waiting for him to splatter her all over the walls. "This place hasn't been touched in a while anyway. I don't think he comes back here much."

Oddly enough, Phantom didn't retort to that comment, but he slowly began to glance around the area they were both in, since it could be specified as a 'room'. It was as if suddenly, he just noticed where he was... and for a brief moment, he looked baffled. A few moments passed, and he looked down at the box Sam held carefully in her hands, a serious expression washing over his face. "We shouldn't be here." He said simply, his voice cold and possibly a little scared. This place was obviously kept secret... "If my father finds out--"

"You'll be in very, _very_ deep trouble." Came the dark voice from behind them both, as Plasmius' red eyes burned angrily into the two of them, his heavy boots clinking on the icy floor as the room seemed to drop twenty degrees at their entrance.

If Phantom's face could get any more pale than it usually is, it would have. His emerald green eyes that once glared at Sam with rising fury immediately mirrored apprehension and a hint of fear. Slowly, he turned, doing his best not to get himself in deeper shit. "..._Father_." He said quietly as his head tilted in a small bow, instantly showing regret.

Vlad didn't even look at him, shoving his son out of the way before placing his hand out to her, his voice betraying how pissed he was. "Give it up girl, and I might spare your life. _Maybe_."

Phantom let out a rather primal growl the moment his father shoved him out of the way, but didn't make a move towards the elder ghost. "_Don't touch her."_ He said firmly, the hesitance still in his eyes, but rage filled them as well, and it showed in the fierce green glow.

"What was that Daniel?" Plasmius looked behind him incredulously, arching an eyebrow at his son, turning his back to the black haired girl, balling his fist up. "Did you just talk back to me young man?"

Instantly the young ghost prince winced, regretting ever saying anything. His head hung low for a moment, before it seemed as though his resolve hardened, and he looked back up at his father's stare with confidence. "I _said_." He replied slowly, his fists clenching. "_Don't touch her."_

"_Phantom_!" Sam hissed in warning, backing up more until she ran into the podium, watching it wiggle as Plasmius' body went ridged.

"She showed you what was in there, didn't she..."

"What?" Phantom's brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to decipher his father's words. Showed him... what was in that box? There couldn't be anything in there valuable enough for King Plasmius to get an ulcer over... "What are you talking about? I don't give a rat's ass about what in you're damn box. But if you so much as breath on my property, I'll make you wish you never died."

"You boy, are asking for trouble." Plasmius growled, before he turned around, his attention more towards the raven haired girl who was looking up at him with wide lavender eyes. "And you do not deserve a pet." Faster then her eyes could follow, the ghost king had lifted his arm, glowing with dripping energy, before swinging it down at her as she screamed silently, hugging the box to her chest.

In an instant, a flash of green lit up the room as it collided with burning violet, Phantom's protests echoing in the vast space of the hidden chamber. The moment the lights dimmed, the ghost prince could be seen holding up his father's hand with his arm - his feet planted firmly in front of the startled girl as ectoplasm started to steadily drip from the open wound under Plasmius' hand. "I said..." Phantom's voice growled low, as he looked up slowly at his father, eyes glowing a bright and threatening green. "_Don't touch her_!" He bellowed and sent forth a massive blast of emerald energy from his free hand, hitting the King square in his chest.

Sam looked up through a curtain of black, her breath caught in her chest as she realized what had just happened, The Phantom so close to her that she could feel the heat of anger radiating from him. What...the...

The King cried out as he was hit, stumbling back a bit before his red eyes narrowed on his son. "That's it. I will beat you within an inch of your after life for this you insolent little--" Vlad split himself, three more of the massive man showing up besides him, each wearing a sadistic grin.

Phantom looked around hastily, gritting his teeth painfully as he quickly realized he was outmatched against his father... And there was no way Sam could escape the direct line of fire if he stayed here. "You forgot one important detail, _father_..." A nervous smile crept upon his features as he reached for his belt, igniting a switch with a small wisp of green light. Within seconds, the space next to Sam ripped in half, a glowing vortex growing quickly to its full size. "I always do appreciate your little inventions." He said with the familiar cocky voice, before he turned intangible and dove right past a duplicate Plasmius, his arms quickly wrapping around Sam. "Hold on!" He shoved them both into the portal, the gate closing within the blink of an eye... leaving the king's fury all to himself.

The young girl wrapped one arm about his neck, closing her eyes as they rocketed through the portal, her mind a mess of jumbling thoughts and the air felt like it was pulled right from her lungs as they passed through, and then suddenly, they hit solid ground, falling in a messy pile into the soft grass, their arms still wrapped about each other.

Phantom seemed to catch his breath for but a moment, before he tore away from her, standing to his knees as he grabbed her shoulders, vaguely aware of where they were. Thankfully, not many people visited the park at night... "What were you _thinking_!" His voice rose dangerously as his eyes shone brightly in anger. "You were almost _killed_! And for _what_ - A stupid box! What the _HELL_ was going on in that tiny head of yours!"

She stared at him in a way that she had never before, with almost...repeat, almost...respect, before it melted into an equally angry look. "_Obviously_ it isn't just a stupid box or else he wouldn't be so pissed off! There's something in here that he doesn't want you to see!"

Apparently, screaming back at him didn't seem to help at all - his eye flared brighter yet as he harshly ripped the box from her hands, and throwing it to the ground, leaving a small indent in the earth. "I don't give a _damn_ about what's in that box!" He yelled, grabbing the collar of her nightshirt in a very threatening manner. Beside him, the small gold lock on the velvet container lurched and unlatched itself. "How could you possibly think you could wander around the castle at night?" A tiny hint of light crept through from underneath the lid. "You...Sam..." His voice began to soften to barely a whisper, the glaring light from his emerald eyes melting away. "I... I was so worried about you..." He admitted softly, though his stubborn exterior was still as strong as ever. "Stupid girl..."

She felt her cheeks heat up, much to her own horror, and she gaped quite a bit like a fish at his words, trying to come up with a retort, only to have the words wither in her throat. She carefully lifted her hands up, placing them over the ones that were on her shirt, pulling them off so they sat heavily in her own. "Phantom..." She said slowly, not sure where she was going, before something caught her eye. "The box." She finished flatly, her eyes widening.

A faint hint of confusion crossed the prince's face, before he turned to look at the so called 'prize' she stole from his father, a small light beginning to shine through. He frowned and reached to it, gently picking up and closing the lid tight. "We shouldn't be worrying about some damn box right now." He said rather sternly, before he shoved it into her hands and stood to his feet. "My father won't know where we are for now... but he'll track us. We should be worrying about him."

"If he's so worried about it, there has to be a reason." She said firmly, using one hand to shove herself to her feet, her white night dress dirty with grass stains. "I'm opening it."

"_For the love of..."_ Phantom groaned loudly, rubbing his temples with obvious annoyance. "Fine, do whatever you want. But we're leaving." He stated firmly, turning to look around and assess where they really were. Amity Park... the park, specifically. Now just where to hide...

Sam snorted, opening the latch, before she pried the top off, letting it fall back, bouncing against the back of the box with a clatter, light seeping out and into the air, blindingly bright. Sam squeaked, dropping the box, as it rolled, and pointed directly towards the phantom, enveloping him in the light.

The moment he heard her startled voice, he turned - only to see whatever the Hell was in that box, shining brightly. And it was pointed straight at him. He tried to sidestep the beam of energy that came from it, but he hadn't moved near fast enough, and he was struck with what felt like electricity. He held his ground for a few moments, his entire body shaking from the pain, before he gave up and fell to his knees, his hands holding either side of his head as he let out a painful cry, energy still radiating around him.

"Oh..._shit_..." The Goth hissed, stumbling forward as she kicked the box out of the way, just as the light began to flicker and disappear, leaving the container dead to the world as she Dropped down beside the Phantom, laying her hands on his shoulders carefully, her voice high with worry. "Phantom! Phantom, are you alright!"

The white light around his body began to dim, but his posture remained the same, his breath still heavy as the searing pain began to subside. Still crouched close to the ground, he slowly opened his eyes, his hands releasing the firm grip he had on what he thought was his head splitting in half. Cautiously, he rose, still sitting on his knees, as he looked up to see the worried expression of Sam's violet stare. But as he gazed back at her, he didn't portray anger, like she was probably expecting... instead, it seemed as though a sudden realization had hit him, and a wave of confusion, curiosity, regret, and fear washed over him. "S-Sam..." He whispered, his emerald eyes going wide as his hands dropped to the ground, gripping the grass beneath them tightly.

"Phantom?" Sam asked sharply, completely taken aback from the way he had looked at her, and she carefully took his shoulders, helping him sit back up. "Phantom what happened? Are you alright?"

He simply stared at her for a moment, allowing her to help him to his feet again, but never once did his gaze leave hers. Then, slowly... something happened that Sam thought she would never see - tears. Phantom's green eyes blinked a few times as they began to water, his expression quickly changing to that of a lost boy, as he fell to his knees again, his hands covering his face as his shoulders shook violently. Phantom, the Ghost Prince, was sitting in front of her, _crying_.

_HOLY SHIT!_ She stumbled back like he had burned her, eyes wide and frightened. What was going on? Had Plasmius staged all this on purpose? did he know that Phantom was planning on over throwing him and he was getting rid of the competition through her? "Hey! Hey Phantom!" Sam half shouted, half panicked. "Hey, its alright, I don't know what's wrong, but its okay! Are you hurt? "

"S-Sam..." Phantom whispered as he grasped the end of her nightshirt, hiccupping softly. "I... I remember..."

"R-Remember?" She asked, still panicking, her hands sliding down to take his, fingers interlacing as a point of support. "Phantom...what do you remember?" She urged, the fact that he was crying so pathetically scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Everything..." He said softly, the tears slowing as he sat up, but his gaze was still downcast. "My name... who I was before I died... my parents...my home..." His hand tightened around hers. "I..." He hiccupped again, rubbing his eyes with his free arm (and thankfully not the one that had a gaping wound on it).

She felt her heart drop into her stomach, and she struggled to find words. "I-It's alright. It's going to be ok." She Soothed, trying to hide how scared she was, her free hand wrapping over his shoulders carefully, quite afraid that this was all an act to get her to relax around him. If it was, it sure as hell wasn't working. "The past is the past…" She finished lamely.

"N-No, it's not!" He grabbed her hand that set on his shoulder, gazing down at her with painfully hurt eyes. "You don't understand...I never..." He paused for a moment, his gaze moving down again as if he was ashamed. "Plasmius... he was never my real father... "

She blinked at him, confused, "He wasn't? Phantom, I don't know what's going on here. You're...really starting to scare me. If that was your motive, its working."

"No, Sam... listen to me." He said almost desperately, as he looked at her with a worried, yet serious expression. "You remember... back when I nearly destroyed your school...?" He asked in a whisper, as if ashamed that the event took place.

She nodded slowly, watching him with wide violet eyes. "Yes..."

"I... got so angry that I wanted to kill the Fentons. But when I got the chance... I couldn't." He spoke softly, obvious that he was still searching for the right words. "I couldn't because...they were my parents. My _real_ parents." He hesitantly caught Sam's violet gaze. "My name... was Danny Fenton."

And suddenly, what she thought had been the real world crumbled down around her.

* * *

Ooh, evil cliffhanger! I love doing this. Oh, there's a reason why Phantom went all mushy and baby-like on her. And it's probably not what you're thinking.

Just to let you all know, this is going to be the last update until August 3rd, most likely. I'm going down to Atlanta this Thursday to see Becky (AKA _Discordiansamba_ on or _Bekuki_ on DA), and I'll be staying there around a week.

But it's all good! I'll just make sure next chapter is extra long. (Niko niko)

Stay in school, kiddies!

Zoey


	8. Rain

I am soo sorry about taking forever to update. After the trip to Atlanta, I was exhausted, and had a midterm to study for on top of it. Then came the ritual of unpacking and cleaning up… yikes.

And also, I really don't appreciate it when people leave comments saying (and I quote), "are you alive!". Come on. I can understand a want for an update, but please, if you're going to leave a comment, try and be constructive about it. And if you can't, that's okay too. Just don't be rude.

Well, hate to say it, but this chapter's a bit short. But don't worry! I'll have the next chapter up in the next few days now that I can get back on schedule!

Enjoy. ;D

* * *

Chapter 8

_Rain_

"We...have to go." She said hoarsely, "We can't be staying out here." She didn't want to hear it, and at the same time, she was dying to. "Danny..." It slipped out, "I mean Phantom. Come on." She looped his arm over her shoulder, standing him up as she made her way to the playground a little ways away, the sky growling unhappily, as it began to rain.

Phantom blinked at her little slip-up, before she helped him to his feet and began to run, as rain started to lightly drizzle on them both. They were about to run past the playground and towards her apartment, which was still a ways away... and he barely had any power to fly them both there for cover. "Here," He tugged on her arms as he ran towards the large play set, grabbing hold of her hand to pull her along. Quickly he ducked under the slide and fell to his knees, lest he smack his head against the wooden 'roof'. He waited until Sam did the same, then relaxed a bit, leaning on the wall the play set provided. "...You know..." He said softly, a small blush rising to his cheeks as he looked out towards the growing storm clouds. "...You can call me 'Danny' if you want."

She quietly climbed under the slide, listening to the dull thunder of the rain against the metal. His words made her jump, and she looked at him cautiously. "I thought you hated that name."

"...I didn't..." He replied quietly, before raising up one knee to that he could rest his arm and head against it. "But... if it's you... I don't mind. My family called me that... it makes me feel...happy to hear you call me that."

She looked at him sideways, her once curled hair sticking to her cheeks as she hugged her knees up to her chest. "Danny..." She said slowly, "Do you mind telling me what the _Hell_ is going on?"

He blinked once at her, an obvious light in his eyes that wasn't there before. "You know..." He stated quietly, gulping softly as he looked down to the ground, at a loss for words. "I wish I knew... I can't quite remember, but... I think something happened right after I died..."

"Think." She urged, watching him with wary eyes. "Think _hard_."

He looked over at her with a looked that clearly portrayed be felt like he was being put on the spot... and he wasn't taking it well. "I-I..." He spoke quietly, though his voice quickly melted into some sort of a whimper. "I can't..." His cheeks tinted pink as his eyes began to water. It was almost like he was thrown back ten years... he was starting to act like a child.

"You can, and you will." She said stubbornly. "Think back, you died, right, then what happened. start with what you remember."

He sat there for a moment, his breathing starting to quicken ever so slightly as the tears began to fall, his hands clutching to the mulch that adorned the ground. "I-I've been trying... Sam... I'm trying as hard as I...!" His eyes screwed shut before he pulled his knees close to his chest, his hands quickly beginning to rub at the tears as soon as they began to fall. "I'm _sorry_...!"

She looked at him like he was suddenly from another planet, half panicking as she raised her hands, scooting closer to him as she tried to calm him down. "It's alright, really its okay! I'm sorry for trying to make you remember... Just...just calm down..."

"First the explosion... my house...my family...! Plasmius... he..." He began to whimper incoherently, ignoring the fact that Sam was desperately trying to calm him down - all the while looking a little more than freaked. Bipolar, much? "He took me away..."

"Was that before or after you died?" She asked quietly, watching him as he seemed ready to run away, hugging her knees tight as she sat back. "Danny..."

"H-he..." His eyes opened ever so slightly as he looked up at her, the tears beginning to slow. "He took me away...my memories...he..." His voice began to trail off in long slurs, his eyes drooping heavily... before they closed completely and he slumped over to one side, motionless.

Sam gave a short scream despite herself, grabbing his shoulders as she cried out his name, rolling him over half into her lap. "Danny!"

For a moment he seemed almost dead (except for the fact that he already was), before the familiar sound of light snoring echoed in the small haven of the play set as rain continued to poor outside.

Sam released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, leaning back against the play set as the ran beat down around them, the ghost prince laying with his head and shoulders in her lap. And when she just thought her life couldn't get any more strange...this happened. "What...am I getting myself into..."

Sam stayed put while Phantom slept, obviously having nowhere else to go that seemed safer than their current position. Even if her apartment wasn't swarming with the FBI or, god help her, her parents... it was still a good hour away on foot. And she wasn't going to be dragging along the very ghost prince she loathed with all her being just because he... what the Hell happened to him, anyway? Obviously the box she stole from Plasmius had something to do with it... and whatever was inside it apparently messed with whatever conscience Phantom had. It was almost as if it was a sort of weapon that deteriorated a ghost's mental stability, or maybe it was messing with her head. The sleeping teen on her lap couldn't possibly be the same psychotic sadist she met four days ago. For god's sake, he could have passed as a five year old, breaking out into tears like that. But she could only contemplate the outcome of all this, as the rain continued to steadily sweep across Amity Park, and the hours drifted away into early morning - thankfully though, it was still a few hours until sunlight. But Phantom didn't seem to be budging. At all.

"We can't be staying here all night..." She muttered to the boy in her lap, even as her eyelids hung heavy, and settled shut, the exhaustion from the night wearing on her, and she leaned forward slightly, half using the teenager in her lap as a pillow. She hoped that no one would find them like this...

Only a few minutes after Sam had dozed off, Phantom's eyes blinked open slowly, vaguely aware of his surroundings. Then, like he awoke to a bullhorn, he sat up in a rush - and in doing so, smacking his forehead right into Sam's, earning a rather loud protest from the prince as he immediately slapped a hand to the slightly red mark on his head, clearly unhappy. "WHAT THE _FUCK_!"

Sam yelped, the sharp pain bringing her back to reality as she jumped, smacking her hands over her forehead. "OW! What the-What the Hell!"

"That's what _I_ want to know!" He yelled back, both teens completely unaware that they could probably be heard three blocks away. Phantom, groaned loudly, rubbing his forehead as he tried to make sense of what just happened. "Why was I laying in your..." He left it at that.

She flushed crimson, climbing out from under the slide, the rain drizzling on her shoulders. "You freaked out! Started acting like a six year old!"

"What?" He looked at her like she was insane herself, but at least he wasn't glaring at her. Like he usually did. "I don't remember acting like..." His words came to a slow stop, his green eyes widening in realization. "Oh my god. I do." That certainly wasn't dignified...

"Yeah, you...you...crazed up fruit loop!" She pointed at him, not sure what to make of him. "That box hit you with light, and then you started freaking out. You had me scared to death!"

"The box..." He repeated quietly, one hand gently lifting up to hold the side of his head, before he looked towards Sam with a surprised expression. "My memories!"

She half jumped when he said that, "So they were your memories..." She asked cautiously, already she could tell that he was different, and it unnerved her.

"Plasmius..." He whispered with a slight hint of venom in his voice. "He sealed my memories... I was six, when I died... right after the explosion..." His eyes widened considerably. "Sam."

"I'm not a ghost."

"No, you're a psychopath." She said amiably, crossing her arms. "What do you _mean_ you're not a ghost?" She snapped, completely lost.

"The night of the explosion." He said quickly, like he was running out of breath. "My parents... they were working on something that had to do with ghosts...A portal! They were making a portal so humans could infiltrate Plasmius' castle!" He took another breath, his gaze constantly shifting between her and the ground. "But the portal was unstable... I had wandered in while my dad was working on it. I tripped on a wire, it came to life and..." He left that part open, knowing she'd catch his drift. "But I didn't really die." He looked up at her slowly. "Not completely."

"Are you telling me..." She said slowly, "That your..._part_ ghost?" She looked at him with widening eyes. "That Plasmius kidnapped you and made you think you were whole ghost by stealing your memories?"

"...Have you ever heard the phrase, "Memories make a person"?" He asked bluntly. "Plasmius made me start over in life... he told me I had no memories of my life when I was alive, and it was common. He began teaching me, putting me through Hell so that I could become what he envisioned me to be. A vengeful spirit that would blindly follow him..."

She couldn't help but feel bad for him, and she bit her lip, watching him. "What now then? We don't have anywhere to go, Ghost zone or earth..."

"No," He said with a slight grin. "But my father will be looking for me. The _ghost_ me." He leaned forward, before walking out into the open, and looking up at the sky, the rain slowly but surely beginning to cease. "It will take him much longer to find me if I were human... that would give us enough time to devise a serious plan."

"Hate to say it Danny." Sam said slowly, taking an unconscious step back. "But that hair of yours sticks out like a sore thumb, there's no way you'd pass as human."

He turned around and placed his hands on his hips, a rather wide smile across his face. "Really now?" He laughed. "Well then I'll just have to change that." He closed his eyes, then a bright white light surrounded his body, before it flashed... and in mere seconds, it faded, leaving a seventeen year old boy with raven black hair and baby blue eyes standing in Phantom's place, a black T-shirt and vest combo, along with an ordinary pair of jeans now replaced the uniform he had on before. He smiled and offered his hand to Sam. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Daniel Fenton."

Sam leapt back, as the light surrounded him, shielding her eyes as it faded, and revealed to her the dark haired youth, and she couldn't help but stare, timidly taking his hand. "Well...uh...that was …different."

He returned her comment with a somewhat melancholy smile, his hand gently gripping hers. "Look, Sam... I know you hate me with all your being, and you should. I put you through Hell..." He sighed softly, his gaze falling to the ground. "But... will you give me one more chance? I want to make things right again, but... I don't think I can do it without you."

"How can I trust you?" She asked quietly, her violet gaze studying his intently, before biting her lip. "After all this, suddenly you want to fix things?"

His blue eyes seemed to dim even more as she spoke, his hand leaving hers as he looked away from her with guilt. "...I'm sorry I put you in danger... I can't even begin to describe how horrible I feel, having these memories of a shadow of me, constantly killing people, getting a rise out of it. I suppose, deep down, all ghosts are malevolent. But... now that I'm not just Phantom, but Danny Fenton, I want to believe I can undo the horrors I brought upon you... and the rest of Amity." He paused for a moment, not once seeming very hopeful, though his words bordered optimism. "I'm not telling you to trust me. It's your decision. If you want... I'll leave. I'll never interfere with your life again."

She looked at him oddly, sucking on her bottom lip before backing away from him. "You'll never interfere again." She confirmed.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly. "If that is what you wish."

"Good." She said, her stomach turning for reasons she couldn't quite place, before she turned heel and ran, away from him, away from his war, and back into what she hoped would be some remnant of her normal life.

And behind her, the raven-haired boy turned his head, his body dissipating into the air.

He didn't follow her.

* * *

OH EM GEE I didn't just do that did I?

Yes. Yes I did.

Yaaay cliffhangers. Well, I _am_ the mastermind behind the psychotically warped and twisted mind of Danny.

….I will not call the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher "Kenny"…even if he is wearing an orange anorak…

See ya soon. ;D

Zoey


	9. Transition

Hey all! Sorry to say this, but the reason this update took a little longer was because the nightmare is once again running it's course.

That's right. High school. AUGH.

So this means the updates will be even farther apart. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I do hope to at the very least update every weekend. Maybe I'll draw more, too.

Oh, that's right! I drew my first 'fanart' for this fic. Weird? Yes. Pathetic? Absolutely. So if you all wanna check it out, here's the link (Without the spaces obviously):

http / www. deviantart. com / deviation / 37713299 /

So now, chapter 9!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

_Transition_

Sam found her apartment locked up, tape stretched across the door, barring entrance. She knew someone had been in there, most likely the FBI after she had gone missing for god knew how long. She really didn't know if time flowed the same in the ghost kingdom as it did on earth. She felt around the steps in the staircase, lifting up a loose board before pulling free a spare key, unlocking the door and pushing past the plastic, shutting it behind her. She breathed out, the silence welcoming and yet unnerving, as if she expected the ghost prince to show up randomly behind her, despite the fact that she knew good and well that he wouldn't.

She took care not to mess with anything, quietly and carefully looking for anything the FBI might have left behind, actually finding a couple cameras and a movement detector, which she carefully bagged up and set on her balcony, where it couldn't do any harm. "Now..." She said to no one in particular, "I should really get back to my life..." She didn't want to think of how hard that was going to be. She quietly sat down on her couch, reaching for her remote before turning on the news.

The moment the TV flickered on, the sound of the channel 5 news seemed to echo throughout the silent apartment. On the screen, a very clean-cut man and woman were relaying the news of last night's catastrophe with a noticeably nervous undertone. "... And no doubt due to Samantha Manson's kidnapping, an escalation of ghost attacks have been bombarding Amity Park since 11:00 last night. Origins of this sudden rise in hostility are still unknown...so for everyone at home, activate all emergency anti-ghost equipment you have available, and be on your toes." He paused a moment, running a hand through his hair and looking down at his papers momentarily. "I'm sure the question on everybody's mind is the same: Will Phantom attack again? Well, according to our news crew, the feared Ghost Prince hasn't been sighted since the kidnapping - but still, everyone be aware that he could still be in the vicinity..."

Sam snorted, pulling her knees up to her chin. "Plasmius must be looking for Danny..." She said to herself, feeling a stab of guilt that she tried to force back and ignore. "Not that is really any of my business anymore..." She muttered, turning the TV off before moving to her kitchen to make herself some breakfast and then take a shower. This all just felt really odd...

A soft knock came from the front door, as a hesitant, familiar voice called. "Sam? Are you here?" There was a pause, then a sigh. "Oh who am I kidding...She wasn't here an hour ago..."

"_Tucker_?" The Goth girl lifted her voice softly, wrapping her robe about her tightly as she made her way to the door. "Hey Tucker! One sec!" She called, unlocking the door.

Something similar to a shriek replied from the other side of the door, and the moment she got it opened, her techno geek friend almost tackled her to the ground, hugging her tightly. "_SAM!_ Oh my god... I never thought I'd see you again!" He pulled away from her, inspecting her like she could have some pandemic disease. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"_AUGH!"_ She gasped as she stumbled back, nearly crushed under his weight. "I'm fine Tucker! Really!"

His silence was anything but reassuring, as he continued to give her a pained, worried expression. "We all thought you were dead... the way Phantom was treating you earlier..." He paused again, looking away with a sort of a blush. "I was so worried..."

"But you were taken by the Phantom... Sam, everyone thinks you're dead!" He replied quickly without taking the time to edge out the blunt overtone in his comment. "Your parents were rushed to the hospital... Everyone who was left behind began acting like they were at a morgue..."

She lay her hands carefully on his shoulders, trying to look at him as she was bear hugged, guilt biting at her heart. "I'm sorry... I really didn't have any choice, if I could have came back earlier I would have. Everything has just been crazy..."

"Well, if you thought life in Amity Park was complicated before, you're in for a rude awakening. Have you been watching the news?" He asked softly, blushing ever so slightly as he let her go, not quite aware he had been hugging her this whole time. "Wait a minute..." He blinked a few times, not allowing the poor girl any time to reply as the wheels in his head began to turn. "You escaped, didn't you! That's why all these ghosts are attacking! Phantom's looking for you!"

"Not quite..." She took his hands, leading him over to the couch to sit down, so she could explain to him. " You of course heard of the ghost King, Plasmius right..."

"Yeah...?" He raised an eyebrow, thought he still seemed very nervous - as if he was waiting for Phantom to pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of him. Which wouldn't be too hard to do at the moment. "They say they've identified some of the ghosts that are around to be his henchmen..." He spoke softly, as the TV in the next room continued to play the same sequence of alarms on the news channel as it has for the past ten hours.

"Its not Phantom who's looking for me. Its him." She said quietly, not really wanting to tell him about what had really happened. Tucker might have a hernia.

"What happened to Phantom then?" He asked, thought the moment he stopped to take a breath, he suddenly looked very wary, like he was waiting for said ghost prince to appear again. "He's... not still here, is he?"

"Not with me." She looked off to the side, the exhaustion showing in her face, rings under her eyes and her hair messy. "Hey, Tucker. I really can't stay here." She changed the subject, lifting her eyes to his almost pleadingly. "No doubt someone'll come here to inspect it. Do you still have room for a sleeping bag?"

He blinked a few times, before nodding slowly. He was still wanting a little more insight as to why his best friend was captured by the ghost prince... and somehow returned in one piece. "Yeah... come on, you can hide out at my place for as long as you like." He motioned for her to get up, and held out a hand to help her. "Man...I never really stopped to notice, but you look horrible." He said bluntly.

"Oh thanks." She said dryly, rubbing at her eyes. "I don't think I've eaten since...god..." She took his hand, using it to pull herself up. She went into her room, throwing things into a suitcase before grabbing her sleeping bag. "I hope you have something meatless at your house. At least one thing."

"Ahh, I'm sure we've got something. C'mon...let's get out of here before someone, or something shows up. It'll be hard enough as it is to make it back to my place without being seen." He said quietly, as he grabbed her bag for her and opened the door. "My god... your parents will flip once they know you're alive..."

She cringed, "How are they..." She worked up enough courage to ask, refusing to look at him. "My parents I mean..."

"They were rushed to a hospital... " He said carefully. "They both have second degree burns all over their bodies, but other than that... they're alright. I can't believe they're alive after what happened... "

She nodded, hugging her sleeping bag under one arm, following him out. "I'll see them when they're feeling better. I...don't want to cause anymore conflict between them, especially after all this." She groaned.

Tucker looked back towards her with a solemn expression as he opened the door for her. "You know..." He said quietly, following her out into the bland hallway of the apartment building, having to dodge caution signs and ropes. "I asked Mr. Lancer what happened during school. He... said he saw your parents running towards their cars, leaving you behind when they saw Phantom." He paused for a moment, biting his lip. "I guess I keep forgetting your parents... treat you like an item. It must have been hard, growing up with them."

She gave him a half smile, lowering her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you Tucker." She sighed, stepping over a bit of police tape and out into the street. "My parents...they've got problems. I love them, I really do. But...you know." She slowed down so she could walk side by side with him, watching the street. "At a certain point I just stopped caring about what they thought of me."

"Well," He replied in a softer tone as he slowly reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they walked out the doors, a blush on his cheeks. "No matter what happens between you and your family... you know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Tuck." She grinned warmly, squeezing his hand back before she threw her free arm over his shoulder, thinking that maybe...everything might turn out alright after all.

He returned the gesture with a smile and an even darker blush, his hands fiddling nervously with the luggage he was helping her carry. He took a small breath, his ocean blue eyes hesitantly looking over to Sam as he spoke softly. "Y-You know... Sam..." He paused again, biting his lip. "There's something I... wanted to tell you for a while...I...!" And just as luck would have it, his words were cute short by a thunderous boom from behind, as the ground beneath their feet shook ominously.

"Human child, come with me." A deep male voice echoed from behind.

Sam whirled around, pulling her arm free as she looked up at the monster standing before her, nearly twice her height and covered in metal armor. His flaming green eyes and hair betrayed him easily as a ghost, and Sam Cursed, pushing Tucker behind her as she backed up, unsure of what to do. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She said loudly, trying to seem unafraid, tossing her sleeping bag to the side as inconspicuously as she could. She doubted they could out run this guy, but there was no harm in trying.

"S-Sam!" Tucker choked, grabbing her hand as he very blatantly dropped the luggage he was carrying, his knees quaking.

"Oh please, like you have a choice." He said in a cocky tone, as he held out his arm, the metallic contraption integrated into his arm gleaming a bright green. There was hesitance in his actions though, before he lowered his arm back down and stepped forward, is expression clearly stating he wasn't pleased with the fact that he couldn't simply carry back the girl's corpse without having to deal with the obviously strong-willed personality of his 'victim'. _'Damn it Plasmius... why on earth would you want a pathetic human girl alive...'_ He thought to himself, before he simply reached out and grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled her away from Tucker with little effort. With his spare hand, he fiddled with another sort of mechanical contraption, not pausing to take his time.

"L-Let me _go_!" Sam shouted, struggling to twist her wrist free, wincing as she couldn't break free, and did nothing really but hurt herself. "_Tucker_! Get out of here!"

Tucker shook, half ready to run away but furrowed his eyebrows, taking a shaking step forward, grabbing a stick out of the street and brandished it before him. "Y-Y-You let go of her! Or else!"

Glowing ethereal eyes met his, as his opponent grinned, raising his arm…

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER_!" A male voice boomed right before the large mechanical ghost could take another step closer to the rather... comical display of a threat before him. Curiously, the ghost pulled Sam back and turned around... only to have his face rudely met with the side of a white and red sneaker. The impact did a greater deal of damage than he expected, as he recoiled to the side, almost completely losing his balance. "Y-You... you're..!" He gasped, unconsciously releasing the girl from his hold as a raven-haired teen stood before him in a firm stance, blue eyes glaring fiercely at the offender.

"Long time no see, _Skulker_." Danny growled, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Tucker yelped as the young man appeared out of nowhere, dropping his stick as Sam toppled to the ground, scrambling back up to her feet, violet eyes wide at the sight of her savior. "Tucker go!" She shoved her friend into movement, glancing over her shoulder as she stumbled into a run, Tucker in tow. She Hoped he would be ok...

"You...you're _human_... how?" Skulker stumbled with his words, vaguely aware the girl he was sent to kidnapped was currently fleeing, along with her friend. "This is a trick..."

"Afterlife's a mystery, huh?" He grinned, his blue eyes shifting to a threatening green glow, emerald sparks appearing around his hands as it crackled with power. "I suppose dear old dad sent you? Still following him blindly... you never change."

The larger ghost took a wary step back, not willing to take the chance to figure if the boy before him really was the feared royal prince. He narrowed his eyes, his mind reeling a mile a minute. He couldn't possibly win a fair fight against Phantom... but there was one way he could at least be sure he had a chance. "At least I bear his respect, child... much unlike you." He slowly reached for something on his belt, trying to make sure his actions weren't noticed. "Do you realize how many troops your father sent after you? You won't be able to stop them all, even with your level of power."

"I don't give a damn." Danny glared, his darker personality beginning to peek through as he shot Skulker a rather sadistic grin. "Threaten me all you want. At least I know I can take _you_ out!" He roared and pulled back his fist, bright green flames sparking off in it's wake as he bolted for the ghost that had hurt Sam... _his_ Sam.

"That's where you're _wrong_, child!" Skulker raised one arm, before shooting out a ethereal emerald light towards Sam and Tucker, just another beam erupted from his other hand, and engulfed Danny mere seconds before he was able to attack. In a bright flash, all four of them disappeared, leaving the street once again peaceful and silent.

Danny felt himself being pulled through a portal, the trip rather quick and painful, unlike the route he was used to when he crossed dimensions from earth to the royal castle. Moments later, he fell face-first into a patch of soft grass, the green flames that once danced across his fingertips now dissapted into the air. With a groan, he slowly pulled himself up, carefully holding his head as he tried to get rid of the pulsing headache he seemed to have. Blue eyes blinked open hesitantly... before he looked up, and saw a black and green sky, swirling emerald clouds adorning the air above. "This is... the ghost zone..." He said quietly. Skulker must have had a portable ghost portal...

"Holy..." Tucker would have fainted if he wasn't so terrified, his eyes wide as he stared up at the green sky, his hand curling in a death grip about Sam's, the street completely gone, replaced by unfamiliar turf. "_SAM_! Where are we?"

"Sam?" Danny blinked, looking over to see Tucker... with a death grip on his hand. "Uh..." This wasn't good.

Tucker Yelped, yanking his hand free of the strange boy's, eyes wide. "W-What? Who are you! Where is Sam!" He growled, pointing his shaking finger at him. "Where are we? What is going on!" God he was so lost...

Danny sighed, relieved that the boy didn't notice the similarities between him, and the ghost prince he nearly wet himself over not two days ago. "Uh... in order..." He frowned, his brows furrowing as he hoisted himself up on his feet, dusting himself off. "My name is...Danny... I don't know, this is the Ghost Zone, and we were taken here by Skulker, probably to be hunted like animals."

"_What_! Oh god..." He yanked at either side of his barrette, yanking it down over his ears in frustration. "What did I do to deserve this? I only went into the girls locker room Once!" This year at least. He turned back to the strange boy, his blue eyes horrified. "What is that thing going to do to Sam?"

"Again...I don't know." He closed his eyes, trying to sense how far away Skulker was. If Sam wasn't here, she had to be with him... He could tell by now that Plasmius had to have sent Skulker to kidnap her to get to him. Normally, he'd be able to kick Skulker's ass into next week, but now that they were in his territory, the mechanical ghost had the upper hand. "She has to be with Skulker right now, and if I know him like I think I do... he'd be at the control base." He motioned towards the large skull mountain at the center of the floating island they stood on. "He'd be able to control all the weapons from there... but after pulling that little stunt that pulled us into the ghost zone, he probably has to power himself back up for a while."

He looked up at the skull, swallowing before taking a determined step forward. "We…We have to go save her. And get the heck out of here." He ordered. "I don't know if you know Sam, but she'll probably get her self killed with that mouth of hers..."

"Oh, I know that..." He grimaced, remembering all too well the times he nearly killed her himself for screaming at him or the like. God he hopes he doesn't loose his temper that easy ever again... "Let's go then. The closer we get, the better - or Skulker will release his entire arsenal of weapons at us." He took a few steps ahead of Tucker, motioning for him to follow.

He nodded, following after the dark haired boy, watching him as they walked through the strange forest. "How do you know Sam?" He finally asked. He really didn't know Sam to have many friends other then himself, let alone someone who was quite a bit older then them.

"Uh..." Danny paused a moment, his conscience weighing down on him as he replied. "We met under some... rather different circumstances a few days ago..." He scratched the back of his neck as he gave Tucker a small nervous smile. "I haven't known her for very long, but... I really want to help her. I... wasn't the nicest guy to her for a while..."

He was quiet for a moment, struggling over a large log before hitting the ground, running slightly to catch up. "So..." He tried to sound nonchalant. "What do you think of her?" He was curious, or paranoid, either explanation would do. For Sam not to tell him about This 'Danny' Character, presented something odd.

"Well..." The raven-haired boy paused for a moment, oblivious to the fact that Tucker wasn't easily keeping up with his pace. "She's... a real enigma. Really brave, and doesn't let others belittle her easily. But... she's also really kind once you get to know her." He smiled softly, getting lost in his own thoughts. "She's an incredible person."

"So you like her." He couldn't help but feel jealous, watching Danny as he rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. God, it felt like they had barely gotten any closer to the skull building.

Danny fell silent for a while, before looking back and stopping as his companion caught his breath. "Yeah... I guess I do." He admitted softly. "But... there's no way in Hell she'll ever feel the same way about me. She hates my guts."

"That sucks dude." Tucker forced out, swallowing his exhaustion before stretching his legs, feeling a bit better. "Sam has particular tastes, she doesn't go to anyone else's beat. She's special." Tucker flushed, just speaking in such a way. "I've known her since we were in preschool."

Danny just smiled, jealous that he and Sam have such a friendship together. "I wish I could have gotten to know her like you did. You're really lucky." He let out a short laugh, leaning against a tree as he waved at him. "But you scare way too easily..."

"How do you know?" Tucker snapped, glaring at him. "I'd say heading to go save my best friend from a psychotic ghost isn't scaring real easy--AUGH!" He stepped right into a spider web, flailing about to get the stuff off his face.

Danny clenched one hand against his stomach, the other over his mouth as he tried oh so hard not to laugh, but was failing horribly. "So is it just coincidence that you have arachnophobia?" He joked, his voice quivering as he continued to try his best not to laugh...too much.

"I wasn't expecting it!" He shouted, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Everyone's afraid of something, I mean, I just have a few more fears then other people."

"Not what it looked like when I first met you..." He muttered, still grinning to himself as he turned back around, walking off again, figuring Tucker had enough rest by now to continue onward.

"Dude, we Just met." Tucker pointed out, following after the boy, the way he was grinning bringing something to mind. It was almost familiar. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh..." The raven-haired teen paled a bit, but didn't turn around to face him. "D-Don't mind me... I just say random things sometimes..." Oh, real smooth. That didn't sound suspicious.

"Uh huh." He arched an eyebrow, walking next to the strange man. There was definitely something off about him. And he couldn't put his finger on it.

"...What's with that look?" He asked nervously, before blinking and grabbing the boy by the wrist and pulling him closer to him in an odd manner. "Careful there... almost tripped over a booby trap." He motioned towards a thin metal wire that was attached to a small stake and the side of a tree. "Gotta watch out for those things around here... Skulker doesn't like to play fair."

"How do you _know_ these things!" Tucker yelped, the trip wire bringing up memories of war movies and what body parts went flying when soldiers ran through those things. He was beginning to loose his very barely controlled cool. "What is _up_ with you?"

"Uh..." Danny blinked, trying to look as innocent as he could - which only proved to make him look even more suspicious. "I don't know what you're talking about..." He laughed nervously. "I just...uh..." Oh crap. He never was good at making excuses... he was always so blunt with his emotions up until last night...

"Are you part of this?" He pulled away from him, "How did you just show up like that?" He started to dig into their meeting, "And nearly knock that monster over? How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Um..." He began to look a little pale, feeling himself being backed into a corner. "Honestly... I can't tell you an answer to that. But I really do care about Sam...I really do want to help her. I... kind of got her into this mess...so I need to get her out of it."

"Well you know what? I care about Sam too, probably a lot more then you do." He blurted out, his ears burning as he did. "And I don't trust you."

"Yeah... you never did." His voice fell, as if he was accepting defeat. Damn it why couldn't he be blessed with any social skills... "Of course I didn't exactly give you a good first impression..."

"Who the _Hell_ are you?" Tucker asked slowly, though the familiarities were starting to dawn on him, and what he was guessing, terrified him.

"W-Well..." He smiled nervously, scratching his cheek idly. "I believe the first thing I ever said to you was _'boo'_... and then you tripped over a pail." He gave him a small laugh.

Tucker froze.

Holy.

_Shit_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, another cliffhanger. I really am evil, aren't I? I'm sure all of you have the right idea about poor Tucker's reaction.

And the plot thickens! Tuck has such a blatant crush on Sam… she's oblivious, Danny's discouraged by it, and Tucker won't let it go. Ahh….. weird shaped teen love things.

See you all next chapter!

With much love

Zoey


	10. Infection

Yay! Welcome to the celebration of our tenth chapter! And we're now currently over 250 reviews… which is like, amazing. Astounding. You have no idea how happy you people have made me and ChibiSamiSala!

I would love to say I have more fanart for the fic, but alas, I'm been a lazy bum and have a piece of work that's almost done, but isn't quite there yet. : Next chapter! Or if you want, feel free to stalk me on DA…. I like stalkers. :D

Now without further ado, chapter ten!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

_Infection_

"W-Well..." He smiled nervously, scratching his cheek idly. "I believe the first thing I ever said to you was _'boo'_... and then you tripped over a pail." He gave him a small laugh.

Tucker froze.

Holy.

_Shit_.

He backed up slowly, his eyes widening. "Y-Y-Your..._Phantom_!"

"Uh..." Danny blinked, feeling extremely nervous again. How should he go about dealing with this? It's not like he can vouch for himself... Tucker as every right not to trust him. Oh well, let's try at those horrible social skills again... "Nice to meet you?" He gave him another nervous smile, and held out his hand.

Tucker took one long look at the ghost-boy's hand, before his eyes rolled back in his head, and he hit the dirt. Hard.

Danny blinked again, standing there silent for a minute, before his hand rose to smack himself in the face. _Aw shit_... "Why can I not lead a descent conversation without killing someone or making them end up face-first on the ground..."

------------------------------

"You know, I hope you realize that every single one of these animals you have..." Sam wrinkled her nose, feeling rather idiotic sitting in a oversized birdcage, leaning up against the bars. It was just big enough for her to sit with her knees up to her chest, not leaving her much room to do anything but insult him. "Had a full family and children, how would you like it if I came along with a...giant gun thing...and killed _your_ mother?"

A loud, annoyed groan could be heard from the other side of the room, where Skulker sat at a large chair, fiddling with a row of mechanics, looking up at the multiple screens that displayed data and percentages. That last stunt from bringing three humans into the ghost zone cost him... it was going to take a little while longer to return to his full power. "For the last _time_ child!" He roared, turning around and giving Sam a horribly striking glare. "Sit there, and be quiet like a good little hostage! I don't care to hear from an over-active environmentalist about how my hunting irks them, and I didn't want to hear it fifteen minutes ago!"

"Well I don't care to be trapped in a bird cage that isn't even a decent size for a canary!" She snapped back, not fazed by his glare. Phantom had given her far worse looks. "And God, did you think to clean it before you let your last pet rot in it? This place smells worse then a septic tank." She snapped, kicking at the bars the best she could, the metal clanging loudly. "Oh just wait till Danny gets his hands on you, He'll tear you limb from limb."

"Oh, I doubt that, child. Your little ghost prince won't be able to set one foot into this stronghold once I'm done." He grinned, before going back to work on his large computer-like structure. A few moments later, a camera light blinked on, and a smaller screen flickered to reveal Danny, completely changed into Phantom - and carrying Tucker over his shoulder like a flour sack, completely out cold. "What's this? Seems we have an extra guest today..."

"_TUCKER_!" Sam gasped, trying to shift around enough to see the screen better, her eyes narrowing. Ohhh… that _bastard_. He probably knocked him out himself! at least he didn't leave him for animal bait out in the woods. "If either of you hurt him, I will personally dig your grave!" She winced, "Metaphorically!"

"Of for the love of... will you shut _up_, child?" Skulker turned around completely, getting up off his chair - before the metallic contraption on his arm began to beep, and a small green glow began to adorn his entire robotic suit. "Ah, well... I suppose it's time then." He grinned at Sam, before turning on his heels and walking to a rather large switch by a power converter. He flipped it up, and soon, every screen began to light up, and the thrumming of numerous machines echoed in the room. "Say goodbye to your prince and your little human friend."

"_NO_!" Sam Shouted, shaking the cage so hard that the damn thing fell off the table it was sitting on, hitting the ground so hard that she saw stars, and knocked the air clean out of her lungs. Silently she slumped over, Skulker vaguely noticing that it suddenly seemed very quite in his lair.

---------------------

Phantom groaned as he slashed away at the foliage with his free hand, an ethereal green light covering his entire arm. This boy really had to lose a few pounds... "You know," He spoke out loud, though completely aware Tucker wasn't going to wake up any time soon. "This would be a whole lot easier if you could walk yourself..." He took another step, before he froze completely, hearing the soft whine of charging guns. "Ah...shit..."

He roughly threw Tucker to the ground, following him as missiles flew overhead, having sliced through the air right where his chest would have been had he not moved. "Damn it Tucker! Wake up!" He pulled him off to the side, up against a large rock. If he continued to try and make it to Skulker's lair while dragging him along, he was sure to get hit... "Don't you dare make me slam a stake through your hand, because Sam will kill me..."

It seemed the threat to his life was enough to make him stir, if the slam against the rock didn't, and blue eyes fluttered open with a groan. "..._Sam_...?"

"Sorry sleeping beauty, I really hate to break it to you, but Sam's still with Skulker, and right now, pretty much every weapon on this island is aimed at us." Phantom said bluntly, not taking any time to lace up his words. "And if you don't get your ass moving soon, you're gonna be as dead as I am."

"_W-What!_' Tucker yelped as a rocket went off to the side, and he scrambled to his feet, putting space between him and Phantom, eyes wide as he ducked a bunch of tranquilizers. "Holy _CRAP_!"

"Yeah, I would just love to buy a second home here." The silver-haired ghost stood to his feet and grabbed Tucker by the wrist, roughly pulling him along - having to create a bright emerald shield not three steps away to deflect poison-tipped bullets. "If you can't keep up, I'm not coming back for you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He gasped, never expecting to have to rely on the Phantom to keep him alive, and he stuck close, running after him as fast as he could, adrenaline pushing him along.

Though Phantom tried to keep himself from slowing down to help the poor boy along, he found himself doing it every few steps. Sometimes he wouldn't notice an arsenal of missiles heading his way, or trip over a trap... or just trip. "If you make it out of this alive..." He groaned after the sixth time he had to block a barrage of bullets with a weakening shield, holding a firm stance in front of the tiring boy. "Remind me to tell you that you really need work out more. Because right now, you're a broken third wheel."

"I'm so sorry I'm not dead and powerful like you." He panted, "Although...one of those might not be a problem soon." He stumbled, grabbing onto Phantom's waist band before yanking himself back up, hoping he didn't send the Ghost prince into the dirt.

He stumbled a bit, and helped the boy solidly to his feet - and not two seconds later, he had to blast a rather large rocket that took to the sky and aimed right for them. "For the love of-!" He growled, his eyes flaring a dangerously bright green as his aura began to mimick the same color, the wind beginning to pick up around the both of them. "Why won't you give it a _REST_!" He roared, before taking in a deep breath, and let loose a ghostly wail that shook the ground, emerald shockwaves bursting any machine in front of him at an impressive two-mile distance. Around them, missiles that were once aimed straight for them, began to swerve off course, and crashed harmlessly hundreds of feet away, as if the air itself was becoming distorted. Twenty seconds of the continuous bombardment of the otherworld ear-splitting howl, Phantom dropped to one knee, having to catch his breath. "Damn it..." He cursed, before strongly getting back up on his feet. He had lost more power than he thought from the trip to the ghost zone, and it was beginning to affect him. "Come on, it won't be long before the island repairs itself." He said with obvious frustration drowning is voice as he took solid steps ahead, green flames dancing around his feet and burning the grass in its wake.

Tucker couldn't believe how strong this guy was, he had warded off everything that could have killed them this entire way, but he knew that Phantom was tiring, and that in itself scared him. What could he do against this Island if the great Ghost Prince might fail. "Come on Man." Tucker said quietly, looking up at the skull that was looming overhead. They were so close, his shaky hands reached into his pocket, pulling out a PDA, trying to work while running and not tripping. Maybe he could do something...

--------------------------

"What!" Skulker bellowed from inside his lair, reading over the screens with disbelief. "75 of all weapon artillery not functioning? Damn it!" He slammed his hand down harshly onto the control panel, thankfully not screwing anything up in doing so. "I thought I had powered Phantom down enough on the way here... _BLAST_!"

"Oh Boo-Fucking-Hoo." Sam growled, woozily sitting upright and finally righting her birdcage back up, panting as she glowered at him, deeply impressed that Tucker had survived this long, without passing out. She squinted, realizing that her friend had taken out his PDA, and she nearly jumped for joy. Come on Tucker... She thought painfully, nervously watching Phantom weakening. She couldn't help but be afraid for him...

"Say that again and I'll fry your pathetic husk of meat and bones!" Skulker yelled, glaring daggers at the equally frustrated girl in the tipped cage. If he didn't succeed with this mission, he wasn't sure if King Plasmius would accept his return... he needed to defeat Phantom.

Not soon after, Phantom and Tucker reached the base of the mountain, causing the ghost boy to look up with uncertainty. The one reason why he hadn't chose to fly the way there period, was because of the deadly accuracy the missiles would have in the sky. But now they had no choice... and e had to drag Tucker along with him. If he left him alone, he was sure to die in five minutes. "Grab onto my arm." He said sternly, before snapping his arm out in front of the boy, who still seemed to be messing with his PDA. "Stop playing with that goddamned piece of garbage and grab on." It was obvious Phantom was certainly not pleased with how this situation was turning out.

"No Wait!" He struggled, before the PDA gave a Excited beep, and the ground in front of them opened up, the massive bolder moving to the side, and Tucker ran in quickly, shouting out a happy yelp. "Come on!"

Phantom blinked, looking completely dumbfounded. With a solid push forward, he glided down the hall, easily catching up with the excited techno geek. "What the Hell did you do?" He gazed down at the PDA in his hands, that still seemed to be working on something. He lightly tapped his fist against the boys head, grinning. "My god, you are useful for something."

Tucker grinned widely up at him, before focusing on his PDA again. "His security system is detailed, but has a lot of holes to allow him enough range to change things. Its not Match for me." He ran quickly, eyes glued on the screen. "That way, just follow me." He stated firmly, slowing down to a stop before he gave a laugh, a very very happy one, sticking the PDA in Phantom's face. Weapon system 50 disabled.

"Holy shit..." Phantom laughed, planting his feet firmly on the ground as he stared at the screen. "Lead the way Tuck, I've got your back, okay?"

It didn't quite register that he was being treated like an old friend by the Ghost prince, All that did was the fact that he was closer to getting Sam away from that psycho, and that he wasn't dead yet. He weaved his way through the map on the screen, tucking his PDA in his pocket as he climbed up a ladder into a very thin space, that he realized was the ventilation system, that lead right into the room that had the only other body heat other then himself in the vicinity. Sam had to be up there.

Phantom quietly followed, but phased through Tucker, entering the ventilation system first. "Tell me where to go...alright? No telling what you might run into if you go first."

He nodded, half crawling, half shuffling with the PDA in one hand, the stylus in the other. "There's a big fan before we get inside the room, I'm trying to disable it right now..." He muttered, "It won't do any damage to you, but to me..."

"I've got a better idea." He grinned, and motioned for him to follow. "Let's get to that fan first. Which way?"

He blinked, before pointing left, a bit frightened of what the man had in mind. "It's about, a hundred yards ahead, and to the right."

They quickly made their way down, cold air now rushing towards them both, but they stayed back a ways, so it wasn't too horrible. "Hey," He whispered, making sure to keep his voice low lest they be heard. "...What would happen if I just blew the thing up?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe go crazy and slice everything up around it? Including us?" Tucker hissed, just as low. They were right below the room, and if Skulker had good hearing, he probably would hear them if they spoke up.

"Aww c'mon, it'll be fun." Phantom grinned widely, looking more like a kid than a powerful ghost.

"What if Sam is in the way?" He stuck the PDA in his face again, where against a lot of cold green there was a small bundle of red and purple, tipped over to the side. "It would kill her!"

"Fine, fine... we'll do it the _boring_ way." He rolled his eyes, before he reached out and grabbed Tucker's arm. "You're probably going to feel like being dunked into a tank of ice water, okay?" He gave him little warning before he turned them both intangible and invisible, and flew right through the fan, and down through the metal exterior of the vent.

Sam cursed, rocking the cage again, trying to re-right it again, so incredibly exhausted from the past couple of days. She was so hungry that her stomach stopped feeling anything, and now, she was stressing over where her two friends...well, one friend, one phantom, went. She prayed that they weren't dead, and she glowered over at Skulker lifting her voice at him. "Hey Asshole!" She shouted, "What's wrong, things not going as you planned? Or are you just too stupid to realize when you're done for?"

"That's _it_!" He bellowed, rising up from his chair and stomping towards the caged girl, pointing his fist at her as it began to glow green, charging up his energy. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can at least make you suffer within an inch of your life!"

"Go ahead and Try me!" She shouted back, glowering at him as she kicked at the cage. "You can't even give me a fair fight, you have to lock me up to take me out!"

Skulker glared and stepped forward, about to rear back his fist, ready to tear her apart into twenty different directions - before it seemed like his entire head was thrown back from a nonexistent blow, and he stumbled back... just as Phantom appeared in front of him, clenching his hand with a small hiss. "God _DAMN_! Note to self... don't punch metal without any ecsoplasmic energy to back it up..."

"_SAM_!" Tucker shouted, running to the cage to try and break the lock, pulling at the cage door. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." He whispered, at least righting the cage for her, setting it solidly on the ground.

"What the- how did you two get past my security system!" Skulker bellowed, reaching for his arm to charge up his arsenal of weapons.

"Danny look out!" Sam shouted, leaning forward in her cage to look up at the green eyed halfa, before looking up at Tucker. "Tuck, do something!"

"I'm trying!" Tucker growled, working on his PDA. "It's a bit harder to hack into _him_."

"Don't worry, this freak won't be able to touch me." Phantom gave the offending ghost a cocky grin, as his hands began to crackle with green electricity, his eyes glowing the same fierce color. "I'll have him dismantled in thirty seconds."

"Not today, whelp!" Skulker slammed his fist against the contraption on his arm - just as two bright red lights shone from either sides of the room, and shot directly at Phantom. He turned intangible, figuring that lasers wouldn't be able to hit him... but alas, they pierced right through him, making his entire body glow a bright crimson, and made him fall to his knees. With a painful ethereal scream, he clutched his sides tightly, his vision going white. After what felt like an eternity later, as the light dimmed, he lurched forward, coughing up a mix of green and red liquid... ectoplasm and blood.

"Danny!" Sam gasped, shaking the cage violently, before turning her eyes up to Tucker panicking. "Tucker, you gotta get me out! Let me out _now_!" She kicked at the cage again, growling.

"Just a second..." Tucker growled, before giving a little cry, the screen beeping up at him weapons system 95 disabled. That would have to do. He looked about quickly, before grabbing a knife off of the table Sam had been placed in, and crouched over the lock, shoving it into the old metal, grunting as he tried to force it open.

"Where is that overwhelming confidence, prince?" Skulker mocked, watching as Phantom shook violently, and continued to vomit ectoplasm, the crimson mortal blood mixed in with the green liquid. "Can't handle my new invention? You really are all talk, aren't you..."

The ghost teen coughed again, as he leaned up, emerald eyes glaring daggers at the mechanical specter. "Y-You... bastard..." He wheezed, his muscles tensing as he tried to get to his feet, but no avail. "Don't you dare...hurt them...!"

The metal groaned, before it cracked, both the knife and the lock splintering, sending the cage rolling and Tucker Flying, crying out in pain as he hesitantly pulled the splinter of knife from his leg, watching as Sam scrambled out of the cage, a bit of blood dribbling from her head where she had cracked it on the cage when they had went flying. "Stay away from him!" She cried, grabbing the remains of the knife, jamming it into the metal armor on his back, making it spark and splinter.

Without any hesitation, Skulker whirled around, the knife still lodged within his metal exterior, but unable to do much damage. His arm flew across her chest, knocking her back to the ground. "Pitiful human child...! You have outlived your usefulness!"

With a quivering arm, Phantom placed one hand in front of him firmly on the ground, as green energy began to flood from it, moving like water against the ground, and to the distracted Skulker as he advanced towards Sam. Quickly the green light crawled up the specter's legs, and turned to crystal, holding him firmly in place with the spell. "Tucker! Power him down, quick!" He yelled, ectoplasm dripping from his lips.

She hit the ground hard, feeling something crush inside of her when she landed. She groaned, rolling over to her side as she tried to get back to her feet. "Ugh..." She groaned, Tucker scrambling to her side, before looking up at the hunter, cursing as he grabbed his PDA, energizing a program before he stood up with a panic, stuffing the prongs of the PDA into Skulker's chest, watching as the Virus downloaded into the Suit's System.

"What? _NO_!" Skulker cried, as his entire mechanical suit began to crackle with electricity, as the PDA flashed 'download complete' on the screen - causing the green light in the specter's eyes to fade... and his entire body slumped, the power completely cutting off.

"Tucker..." Phantom groaned, still barely able to hold himself up on one knee, as he motioned towards the lifeless suit. "Remove the helmet..."

The teen did as he was told, pulling the helmet off with a nervous look back at Sam, who coughed up blood, falling back to her side, hugging her side tightly, eyes unfocused as she watched him. He dropped the helmet to the side, eyes wide at what was inside.

With a loud groan, Phantom was able to step forward, and reached inside, pulling out a tiny green ghost... who seemed to have Skulker's voice, only... much tinier. "Let go of me! I'll destroy you all!" He flailed around, before the ghost boy threw him to the ground, his hand glowing a bright green.

"Skulker..." Phantom grinned weakly, as he raised his hand. "I relieve you of your duties..." The green around his hand sparked. "_You are dismissed_." And with that, the green energy engulfed Skulker's body, and as it faded... nothing was left but a small pile of ash.

---------------

Aww, see? That cliffie wasn't too bad. Be glad, because the next update probably won't come until next weekend. D: But it will be comin'!

Poor Skulker... I so love him in the show. He's one of my favorite villains... D:

So until next time y'all, ciao ;D

Zoey


	11. Escape

Yay, chapter eleven! Sorry it's taking a while…. With school and a massive head cold weighing me down, I'm surprised I even got to update this weekend, along with "_Thicker than Blood_". And thus is the time foooooooor...

A shameless plug for our newest story! –Da daaa-

Check it out. ;D It's www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3136359/ 1/ Without the spaces. More D x S goodness with a sick, psychotic twist. -Cough- Again.

And now it's time for the show! -Puts on fruit hat and starts dancing with Cosmo-

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

_Escape_

Tucker backed away, kneeling beside Sam, and helped her sit up, brushing her hair out of her face as he watched her worriedly, wiping the blood from her lips. "Sam?" He asked worriedly, his own leg aching horribly.

"I'm ok..." She said slowly, closing her eyes tightly before opening them, finding it hard to breathe. She was sure some ribs were broken. "Danny...? Are you going to be ok?"

Phantom didn't reply, as he used all he had left to stand up and walk over to her, blood and ectoplasm still trailing from his lips. His hand began to glow a soft emerald, before he gently placed it against her chest without hesitation. Moments later, a small warmth crept from his hand, and spread throughout her chest, the pain soon dissipating, as if the bones themselves were mended. "Are you...okay, Sam?" He whispered, gazing down at her as he retreated his hand, his eyes no longer holding the familiar lively green glow.

She breathed deeply, feeling the pressure lift from her chest as her ribs knitted and solidified. "I'm fine." She Carefully stood, taking hold of his shoulders carefully, making him sit down. "_You're_ not. Tucker...could you try and find a medical kit...somewhere? Anywhere?" She couldn't just leave him like this, after saving Tucker's life.

"Uh, sure." Tucker said slowly, limping off to search the room, tearing through cabinets and the like.

He smiled softly as she replied to him, his voice going quiet. "I'm glad..." He whispered, before his eyes feel closed, and his body became limp, as he fell to the floor beside her, motionless.

"Danny!" She yelped, leaning over him as she placed her fingers against his neck, feeling for a pulse. "Duh, Ghost." She rolled her eyes as struggled with his suit, unzipping it and pulling it down to feel his wounds, trying to pull up her first responder classes as she Tucker stumbled back with some gauze and tape, handing it to her. "Thanks Tuck." She said quietly, bandaging his wounds up the best she could, tying it in a knot on his stomach. "Shit..." She quietly wiped the blood from his mouth, elevating his head in her lap. "Idiot, why the hell do you have to be so cocky!" She grumbled, "I don't know even how to help you..."

Tucker flopped down in front of her, reaching for the gauze himself only to have her stop him, shifting Phantom's head on her leg to clean him up herself, knowing that he wasn't the most careful person. "This is really deep Tuck." She stuck her fingers into the hole in his pants, yanking at it until it ripped, so she could clean the gouge better.

"_HEY_! Those were my favorite pants!" He wined as she cleaned the blood away and began bandaging him up, to stop the blood. He watched her from behind his glasses carefully, wincing as she touched the wound. "What are we going to do Sam, I don't know how to get us out of here..."

"Neither do I." She said slowly, taping the bandage up before sitting back, leaning back a bit, sighing as she looked down at the Phantom laying against her leg. "I don't know if he even knows how to...not that he'll be able to get us anywhere like this." She muttered, unconsciously brushing his bangs from his face. "All this is because of him... I'm sorry to drag you into this Tucker."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Tucker smiled softly, watching how his friend tended to the ghost prince in such a fond manner with a bit of jealousy. "What..." He took a small breath, trying to find the right words without being too blunt. "What's the story with him, anyway..." He gave her a small laugh. "I mean, just two days ago, he was...well, a sadistic, bloodthirsty ghost."

"It's hard to explain." She said quietly, her violet eyes watching the halfa's face for any signs of consciousness. "I'm not sure if He'd want anyone else to know." She looked over at him uncomfortably. "I found something when he kidnapped me, that sorta..." She squirmed, "Unlocked his humanity I guess you could say."

"I'm not sure I follow..." He gave her a nervous smile. "But... I guess I can't complain, if he really wasn't faking that act back there." He paused again. "He's really changed...and... you know, I think he really does care about you."

"Yeah, in a possessive, psychotic way." She said angrily, looking over at her best friend. "You know he was going to force me to become his queen, and sleep in his bed. He's a selfish brat that is prone to moments of complete and utter selflessness."

"R-Really..." Tucker muttered, turning a bit pale. "Wait - _WHAT_?" He turned red, staring at her with disbelief. "He was going to ...bed...you..." His eyes began to swirl. "But you're fourteen! Oh my god..." He obviously took that comment a little too far...

"Tucker. Just sleep." She didn't mention how he had pinned her down beneath him or his advances on her on the couch as well. "Nothing happened, He's kissed me...more times then I can count, but nothing else." She arched an eyebrow at him, before elbowing him playfully. "I'm saving myself for you remember." She teased him, trying to make him feel a little bit better about being trapped in the ghost zone, hunted and injured.

Tucker blushed brightly, as he sat there, stunned momentarily. "I-I..wait...uh...I c-couldn't...ahhh...!" He looked like he was about to faint again.

She rolled her eyes, sighing as she leaned back, adjusting the ghost prince so she was more comfortable, muttering something under her breath as she did. "You're too predictable Tucker. It's not like that would ever happen. You're my best friend." She smiled at him carefully, setting Phantom down carefully in her lap again.

His face seemed to fall a little, his cheeks still stained pink. Of course she was kidding... he was her 'friend', after all. Just a friend.

Moments later, a weak hand gripped the bottom of Sam's shirt, as Phantom's voice groaned softly. "S-Sam..."

"Danny!" She gasped, taking that hand earnestly, now that he had began to regain consciousness. "Danny, are ok? Can you hear me?" For the moment everything else was forgotten.

He took a few breaths, though he didn't need to breath in all actuality. "Sam...I..."

"What is it?" She asked quietly, leaning closer so she could hear him, nervous that he would pass out again.

"I..." He gave her an absolutely miserable look.

"Feel...like shit..."

She couldn't help but laugh under her breath, smiling at him in relief. "Well that's a good sign, at least you're not in shock." She squeezed his hand carefully, "Can you stand up stupid?"

"I dunno. Right now I'm so grossed out by the taste of ectoplasm in my mouth, I'm contemplating whether or not vomit will make it taste better." He muttered, not moving an inch from where he lay.

"I could grab his feet." Tucker offered, "And drag him out." He didn't quite like the way that Phantom refused to get out of Sam's lap. He knew if it was him, he wouldn't miss that fact, and he was sure that the Halfa hadn't either.

"Touch me, and I'll probably end up blowing your face off." Phantom replied back in a blunt voice. "God I feel like I died again..." He carefully brought up a hand and placed it against his forehead. What the Hell had that laser done to him...?

"Danny." Sam said flatly, "You won't touch him." She stated firmly, before giving Tucker a annoyed look. He should know better. "We shouldn't stay here though, you need help, and I don't think this is the safest place to let you heal."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine..." He stayed there for a moment, completely silent. "I...just don't want to get up is all." Came his excuse.

"I knew it!" Tucker pointed at him angrily, half wanting to toss him out of his friends lap, only to have Sam shove him over.

"He's lying Tuck. He couldn't get up if he wanted to."

Phantom blinked a few times, looking up at Tucker with a slowly growing amusement . "Aww, don't pick on him. He's just jealous I get to lay in your lap..." He grinned, one hand reaching up as his fingers gently brushed against her stomach.

"Why you-" Tucker growled, wanting to rip the boy's hand off, only to grin when Sam none to kindly dumped him to the ground, standing up.

"Ow...my back..."

"I'm going to try and find a way out of here, if you're healthy enough to be perverted, you're healthy enough to be left with Tuck." She said, looking around, poking at the computers, and out in the hall.

"No...seriously... I think I pinched something..."

Tucker just arched an eyebrow at him, none to happy about his attitude. "You need to quit that. Sam's not your type." He muttered, watching the Goth girl leave the room, before standing, favoring his poor leg. "She's not going to go for you."

"I know." Phantom couldn't help but give the boy a whole-hearted grin. "I guess it just proves I really am a ghost... I always seem to want things I can't have." He waved his hand at him, not moving from the spot he was at on the floor - apparently, he really couldn't move. "Don't worry... I'm not going to take your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." He said automatically, his cheeks heating up. "She's my best friend...I worry about her."

"She's a strong girl you know." He said quietly, resting his hands on his stomach. "You don't need to worry about her so much."

"Yeah but with guys like you chasing after her..." He muttered, turning his bright eyes over at him. "How are you doing, feeling any better?" He had to admit, the guy had helped them, he couldn't be all bad.

"Really? I stand by with the fact that I felt like I died. Again." He looked over at him with a very at ease expression, as if nothing had happened not thirty minutes ago. "Do you want to taste was ectoplasm tastes like? Really, try it sometime. Tastes kind of like sage... garnished in horse shit."

"I'll try and get you some water." He muttered, looking about, disappearing around the corner before he came back with a bottle, kneeling beside the guy before lifting him up, offering the water to him, eyes slanted at him. "Don't take this in any wrong way, I Just don't want to hear you complain..."

"Yes sir." He faked a salute, before taking the bottle gratefully and drinking nearly the entire bottle in one breath... though it certainly helps when one doesn't need to breath. He fell silent for a moment, setting the bottle down. "Thanks, Tucker." He smiled to no one in particular. "You really saved us back there..."

"Yeah well, I can say that I'm not completely useless." He said with a half grin, setting the Halfa back on the ground, only to blink when Sam came running back in, grinning like crazy. "I found a way out." She said excitedly, crouching beside Phantom. "Can I move you Danny?"

"Sammy, you already have." He gave her an incredibly cheesy grin.

"Honestly." She groaned, "Could you choose anything lamer to say?" She took his shoulders, helping him loop his arms about her shoulders, lifting him up almost bridal style, surprised at how light he actually was. She had a bit of trouble carrying him because he was so much taller then her, but it wasn't that bad. "Come on Tuck... If I get tired, take him from me ok?"

"Thank you Sammy" He brushed his hand across her cheek, before leaning up and placing a soft kiss in the same spot. "We'll just need to get you a tux, and me a beautiful white dress..."

"Honestly, did he knock your brain out of whack when he hit you with that laser?" Sam grumbled, as Tucker growled, and she was tempted to hit his head on the doorway as her way out, maybe it would crack his mind back in place that way.

"How could you say that?" The ghost teen gave her watery puppy eyes. Alright, maybe he was a little woozy... But he couldn't be that bad...

"You...are really scaring me." She said quietly, arching her eyebrow as she carried him out, to a oddly shaped vehicle that was obviously used to hold captured animals. She and tucker carefully set him in the back, before the young man turned around and took the wheel, the only one who could figure out the electronics on the thing.

"Hold on you two." He called over his shoulder, pressing a button and the door to the cage closed, the walls sealing up for the jump through the ghost zone, leaving the two in the enclosed place, quiet and secluded from what ever was going on outside.

A few moments after the walls closed around them, and darkness enveloped them, Phantom spoke up in a quiet voice. "...Sam?"

She leaned up against a wall, hugging her knees to her chest. "What is it Danny?" She replied, equally quiet. It was strange, being alone in the dark with him after such a change.

He was silent for another pause. "...I'm sorry."

She arched an eyebrow, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "For what?" She asked curiously, trying to make her eyes adjust to the dark.

"...For dragging you into this..." He replied quietly. "For making your life a living Hell... for hurting you."

She shrugged, a little confused by his words. Gods, she wasn't used to him acting like this. She couldn't stay angry… "Don't worry about it. What's happened, happened." She whispered, finding it funny that they were both being so quiet. "I mean, you've been going through this hell a lot longer then I have. No wonder you're a psycho."

"Hey." He laughed softly. "Sure, kick a guy when he's down."

"I'm not kicking you while you're down!" She said flatly, feeling the ground until she found his hand, scooting over next to him. "I guess...I'm forgiving you. Alright?" She was quiet, for a long moment. "I still don't like you though." She added hastily, looking off to the side.

"Yeah, I know." He replied in an accepting tone. "You have every right not to. I guess ...I'm also sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances." He took a breath, before looking up towards the ceiling, or at least, what he hoped was the ceiling. "Do you think if we met after I had my memories returned... we could have been friends?"

She thought about that for a while, the idea of them talking like normal people still having her a bit off balance, and she quietly squeezed his hand, reassuringly. "I'm sure of it."

He sighed softly, a little disappointed to hear that. It was his own fault things ended up like this... he had no one else to blame. He could easily point fingers at his 'step-father', or his real parents for causing the accident that changed his life, but in reality... it wasn't that simple. "Once we get back... I'll make sure you won't see me again. I promise this time."

She was quiet for a good long time, before pulling her hand free of his, wrapping it about her knees. "You know, you've already pulled me so deep into this web that even if you left me alone, they wouldn't stop coming after me. At least with you here, you can keep the people I care about alive."

"...That certainly is a different response." He said with a weak smile, not bothering to look towards her, even though his night vision was much more evolved than hers. "Before, you'd do anything to get away from me, because you were afraid of me doing just the opposite."

"Well I dumped you like a sack of potatoes and look where that ended me." She said unhappily, the darkness working at her exhausted form. "The only reason I'm not laying next to you is because you...how the hell did you do that anyway?" She looked over at him curiously.

He blinked, actually turning his head to look at her this time. "…Do What?"

"You…fixed me." She said uncomfortably, prodding her knitted ribs.

"Oh…that." He laughed softly, before returning his gaze to the ceiling. "I…really don't know. All I remember is wanting so bad to take your pain away… I can't really even recall what I did exactly."

She felt something inside of her pinch, and she angrily looked to the side, trying to quiet said feeling as she cuddled herself up closer. "I can't understand you." She muttered.

"Funny…no one ever can." He laughed again, then made a hissing sound and clenched his chest. Must remember laughing is painful… can't do that for a while…

"Oh You big baby." She grumbled, feeling the ground for him, her fingers pressing along his arms up to his shoulders, before she carefully pulled him into a sitting position, supported by Sam's shoulder. "Here, this should make it easier for you." She sighed, wondering what the _Hell_ was wrong with her. She...just couldn't stay furious with him when he acted so...human.

He groaned quietly as she pulled him up, forcing him to sit up. The process itself was painful, but he actually did feel a bit better in that position. "Thanks." He smiled, before leaning closer to her, his lips almost brushing up against her ear in a sensual fashion, as his voice changed to the tone he often used when he was still a violent, murdering ghost. "_Sammy_."

"_AUGH_!" She yelped, wrenching away from him, her eyes wide. Was he screwing with her mind?

Apparently, that wasn't the smartest thing to do on his part, since it ended up with him slumping to the floor again, fairly hard. He bit his tongue just to make sure he didn't make a pathetic cry as the contact came. Slowly, his hands held his stomach and chest, the slight familiar taste of ectoplasm present in his mouth once again. "Good lord Sam... I was kidding..." He groaned. "A little... tense, are we...?"

"Uh Hello! I'm still not used to you not trying to either kill me, or molest me! What did you think I'd do?" She snapped, helping him up again, feeling how he was holding his middle. "Jesus... I'm sorry." She grumbled, setting him back against the wall, trying to squirm her arm free of where it was pinned behind his back and the wall. "Don't try that again..."

"...How about when I feel better?" He gave her a wide grin, trying to mask the discomfort he was currently withstanding.

"Ever." She glowered at him, tenderly touching the bandages at his waist, to make sure that they weren't soaking through, cursing a little when she felt the wetness of his blood on her finger tips. "Danny!" She groaned, leaning over him, as she dug into her pocket to pull out the remaining gauze that she had taken with her just incase. "Stay still, I'm going to cover this up..."

He hissed in pain against as she moved him, his eyes screwing shut, before he tried to force them open, the faint emerald glow lighting up their dark container. "S-Stop it... I'm fine...!" His hands clenched into fists, green energy growing brighter as it pulsed to life. Why wasn't he able to deal with pain? Oh yeah... he rarely experienced it. Well, there goes his 'tough-as-nails' ego... "Goddamn it Sam, that hurts!"

"Well it'll hurt a lot more if you end up withered like a raisin without any blood left in you." She growled, though the glowing of his eyes made it a lot easier for her to see. "Calm down..." She Carefully undid the bloody bandages, her skilled fingers moving over his skin as she carefully found that bottle of water she had brought and let the cold liquid rinse the wounds clean, hopefully soothing them a little bit. She patted them dry, wincing at the sight of the burnt bleeding flesh, before she used her teeth to tear a few chunks apart, rolling them up to place carefully over the wounds, trying to ignore the sounds of pain that was coming from the prince, before she wrapped the remaining part about his waist, binding it tightly in place.

Thankfully, Phantom was able to keep his pride in tact as she worked on his wounds, though every once and a while his eyes would flash brightly when the pain became almost unbearable. "Sam..." He groaned, turning his head to one side, a thin film of sweat adorning his features as he screwed his eyes shut once again.

Sam couldn't help but flush at the sound of that, quietly cursing herself out as she finished bandaging him, soaking the remaining bit of gauze with water, carefully cleaning his face off with a sigh. "There, all finished. Don't up and die on me fully alright?"

Even through his pain, he was able to glance at her and crack a smile, trying his best not to make her worry. "I won't. I'm too stubborn, you know that."

She gave him a withering look, before she offered the water up to him. "Can you drink Danny?"

"I'd rather not... I'm afraid anything that enters my stomach will end up on the floor..." He made a disgusted face, his skin looking a few shades paler than he usually was. It was odd... he really didn't feel any better not seconds after the laser came in contact with him. In fact, he could have sworn he felt worse.

"I don't know much about half ghost physiology, but...for humans you shouldn't get dehydrated when your hurt like this." She said insistently. "Don't make me force you to drink it."

He blinked at her, before he gave her a mischievous grin. "Well, I suppose I'll drink it if you feed it to me by mouth..."

She felt her cheeks burn and she lifted her hand, preparing to strike him. "You little--" She growled, before looking even more frustrated, before she threw her free hand up, looking up to the heavens for a reason she was plagued by this man so much. "You know what? Huh? Fine." She growled, taking a deep swig of the water before she pushed his shoulders against the back of the cage, her mouth meeting his solidly.

That had certainly caught him off guard. But in the state he was in, he couldn't complain...nor would he want to anyway. After a few seconds of letting the initial shock sinking in, he slowly lidded his eyes, his right hand slowly moving to the back of her head as he returned her actions with an eager, but not forceful, anticipation. It wasn't long before her 'drink' she had gotten for him was forgotten completely, his tongue timidly playing across her lips.

She felt her cheeks heat up scarlet at the feeling of his tongue against her sensitive lips, and she half choked-half swallowed the water as she pulled away sharply, though his hand in her hair stopped her from pulling away to far. She couldn't quite think straight, or should I say, at all, and a few seconds passed of tension between the two, eyes locked and breath mingling, before she timidly pressed her parted lips to his again.

The moment there was a brief pass of silence, Phantom was sure as Hell Sam was going to rip every limb off his body and leave him to bleed in a grueling state of half-death. He knew how much she loathed for him to kiss her, considering he did it quite often when he was still a sadistic, obsessive ghost. Well, maybe that obsessive undertone wasn't completely gone... because he couldn't be sure if it was a truly innocent human emotion he was experiencing, or something that originated from ghostly influence. Either way, he had the mind of a teen boy, and at the moment, the only thing he could deduct was that Sam hadn't pulled away from him, she's suddenly kissing him again, and he was currently in heaven. Without wasting a fraction of the moment they were in, he tangled his gloves fingers deeper into her raven locks, eagerly returning the increasingly passionate kiss. After Sam displayed little or no resistance, he disposed of any annoying hesitance, and slowly began to run his free hand up the back of her shirt, riding the fabric up closer to her chest. His tongue came into play again, as he bravely licked her lips and let out a soft sigh before completely invading her mouth, his tongue running over her own in a sensual fashion.

She shivered as his fingers ran over her skin, the cool air licking at her flesh as her shirt rode up and felt her heart jump when his tongue pushed into her mouth and ran over her own, sending electricity through her form. _Oh god... _She slowly responded to his touches, moving her tongue to meet his own, as she leaned into him slowly, her hand slipping from his shoulder to slowly begin to curl about his neck, playing with the wisps of white hair there... Only to nearly jump out of her skin when a very familiar voice broke the moment rather rudely in half.

"_SAM_!"

--------------------------

What's that? Did you all like that last scene? xDD Ahaha…. That makes three of us. Got a little toasty in there. But oh! Another cliffie. I really am evil, aren't I? And it's gonna be another week before the next chapter's up, too. Because my SINUSES are about to IMPLODE. D: That, and school. Merf.

Until next time, y'all. ;D Much loves!

Zoey


	12. Solace

Tada! And the Invisible Authoress appears! Lol XD. Zoey's been all sick and stuffage and I'm on a mini vacation from the cutter, so I thought I'd cut her a break and actually edit a chapter for her. Gasp amazement! I just wanted to take this moment to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews we've been getting on our stories. It makes my days on the ocean bearable. TT -overdramatic weeping ensues- Anyway, I won't bog you down with Author notes so….

Drum roll

On with the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

_Solace_

"_SAM_!" Tucker half shrieked, his eyes bugging as he stared down at the two Teens, his expression a mix of hurt and disbelief. The young girl yelped, yanking away from the ghost prince as she scrambled way from him, eyes wide with as much shock as her best friend's held. Oh lord...What the HELL had she been thinking! She just...she just... "Tucker! It's not what you think!" She squeaked, her voice high pitches and frantic to calm her friend, her cheeks hot.

"Hey Tuck!" Phantom grinned and waved a hand from his current position on the ground, still flat against his back. Truth be told, he was still in shock after what happened, his mind reeling a mile a minute as he asked himself why the Hell he let it go in that direction. Maybe Tucker didn't see much... better to play innocent. "What's shakin'? Are we back?"

"_YOU_!" The Furious teen pointed a shaking finger at him, blue eyes flashing behind his glasses. "I can't believe you! And I thought you were actually alright! I leave you alone for twenty minutes and you freaking _shove your tongue down her throat_! " He shouted, stepping in front of where Sam was turning a million shades of red, gaping like a fish as she tried to come up with a logical reason that had occurred.

"Is that what it looked like?" He laughed, looking completely at ease. "Sam was just helping me get something to drink... I couldn't move much because of my wounds." He paused for a brief moment, trying his best to get the alibi believable. Which probably wasn't going to work anyway. "I had to grab hold of her back to...oh, I see it! You're jealous!" He grinned widely, looking like a kid who discovered a vault full of candy. "It's really not my kind of thing, but if you wanted a kiss, you could have just said so."

There was a long moment of silence as the words floated in the air, And Tucker shook with anger, his face turning a peculiar shade of red as he balled his fists tightly to his sides, Sam slowly climbing to her feet with a nervous look on her face. "Now Tucker...calm down..."

"Calm Down? _CALM DOWN_?" The technogeek exploded, grabbing at his beret as if he was going to pull his hair out before he snagged Sam's wrist, half dragging her out of the cage. "We're leaving. _Now_."

Phantom sighed and stared at the ceiling of the caged car. Well, that certainly was his fault... Stupid teenage hormones. But something that scared him even more... was the fact that he felt a hint of rage bubble up inside of him when Tucker started to pull Sam out of the car, in a rather forceful manner. His eyes began to shine green momentarily before he suppressed the possessive anger, his voice a little uneven when he spoke. "Tucker, let her go and relax, okay? You don't need to throw a temper tantrum..."

"Tucker, really!" Sam pleaded, her voice exasperated. "We can't just leave him, he saved both our lives."

"Oh, we can, And we will." He growled, Sam stumbling as he tugged at her arm, pulling her out of the Cage completely. "Let's go Sam."

"Tucker! Let her go!" Phantom's voice echoed, his tone slightly louder and held more hostility, the familiar emerald glow returning to his eyes. "I don't care if both of you leave, but don't force her!"

"_TUCKER_!" Sam Squirmed her wrist free, her best friend stumbling forward as he whirled around, arms wide. "What Sam? What? You really would rather stay here with that guy? The guy who ruined your life, mangled your parents, put your life in more danger in four short days then you've ever been in your life? The guy who tried to break your mind and force you to marry him? Rather then go with me? Your best friend for nearing on ten years?" His voice was breaking, heartbreak resonating through his chest. "What does he have that I don't?"

The white-haired ghost prince blinked a few times, feeling like he was watching a sitcom from his current seat in the metal car. Every statement the boy made struck a guilty chord in his chest, before after a small pause of silence, he strained himself to sit to his knees, one hand against the metallic wall before he made it to his feet. "You know what, Sam... he's right." He said quietly, stepping down onto the grass below as he gave small recognition to their current position. They were back in Amity Park, thankfully, in a desolate area within the boundaries of the park. "I shouldn't ask for your help... it's my fault you were dragged into this."

Sam looked between the two guys, stepping in front of Tucker to keep him from exploding on the injured ghost prince, putting her hand out to stop Danny from advancing. "Both of you, Stop it!" She growled, already frustrated to no end. "Danny, your not in the condition to go out on your own, Tucker. Please..." She placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking him a little. "You're my best friend. Ever since I stuffed sand down your pants in preschool for saying my eyes were weird. There's nothing in this world that will change that. I just need you to help me with this. We have to help him. Please Tucker..."

The technogeek felt his resolve weakening under her eyes, and he cursed himself, his emotions, and most of all the damned white haired prince behind her. "I hate you Sam." He muttered, though that could be the no farther from the truth.

Phantom took a shaky step forward, surprised that he had a descent footing after what happened. "Thanks, Tuck." He said softly, smiling at him with traces of guilt and pain. "And now..." He said with a growing mischievous smile, before he took a step closer to Tucker, one hand resting on his shoulder as he leaned down. "For your kiss!" He then promptly kissed the boy's cheek, immediately shuffling back and cackling like a madman, awaiting his eminent doom.

"Why you!" Tucker whirled about, his cheeks hot as he swung at him, Sam Having to tackle him down to keep him from going after the injured halfa. "_TUCKER_!" She gasped, sitting on his stomach as she forced his hands down into the grass, holding him down. "Oh thanks Danny, he'll be up in arms for weeks now."

Phantom couldn't reply, as he held his stomach, caught up in a laughing fit, having to sink to his knees on the ground. Oh, it was worth it...

Sam sighed, holding down the raging Techno geek until he calmed down, watching her carefully before speaking up. "You can get off me now Sam." He said quietly, a frown still on his features. "You need your rest, and food, and the day is running out."

"Right... and I desperately need a trash can or something to throw up in, or it's gonna be all over the grass here." The ghost prince replied weakly, looking a little more pale that he usually does, still on his knees. Damn it, and he was feeling better a minute ago...

Sam climbed up, helping Tucker up before she quietly kneeled at the Halfa's side. "What if you changed to human, wouldn't that help a little?" She made sure not to get to close to him, her mind still trying to sort out what had happened between them a few minutes before hand.

"Worth...a shot..." He mumbled, before the same white light engulfed him, his hair suddenly painted a dark black, his eyes dimming to a pale baby blue, and his normal attire was changed with normal street clothes. There was a pause, before he leaned over, coughing up more glowing green liquid into his hand and onto the ground. "Alright..." He coughed again. "Not the brightest idea..."

"Danny!" She gasped, her hands hovering over his shoulders, before she winced, quietly taking one of his arms and looped it over her thin shoulder. "We need to get you out of here. Tucker, Get his other side..." She stood slowly, holding his weight up with her other arm about his chest.

"N-no, I'm fine...really." He gave them both a weak smile, trying to keep contact between him and the technogeek to a minimum. He could literally feel the hatred radiate off the guy... no doubt he wanted to personally decapitate him next opportunity. "Just a little faint, that's all." He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to the disgusting taste of ectoplasm...

"Uh huh." Sam gave him a flat look as the two of them helped him along, thankfully not that far from a main street. Tucker had quietly given Sam his hoodie, pulling the yellow hood over her dark hair so she was hard to recognize, before he flagged down a Cab, carefully helping his friend into the back seat, trying not to say anything about the way the ghost boy was leaning against his friend. The cab driver didn't speak to them, figuring that the one in the middle had way to much to drink and the other two were trying to sneak him home. As long as he got paid, he didn't really care.

"Sam..." Nearing the end of the trip, Danny clutched the end of the girl's shirt, his voice urgent yet quiet. "I'm going to..."_throw up_"..." He whispered, one hand clutching at his chest. Hopefully he got the point across. The last thing they needed was the taxi driver to see a seventeen year old boy coughing up ectoplasm.

"Uh, thank you sir! We can walk from here!" She said quickly, pushing the door open just as the cab began to slow, half dragging Danny out with her, Tucker cursing as he scrambled into his wallet, throwing some cash into the front seat. "Keep the change sir!" He said quickly as Sam helped Danny along behind a house, rubbing his back soothingly. "Danny...you're getting worse..."

The boy didn't have time to reply, as the taxi drop away, he fell to his knees and coughed up more ectoplasm, cringing at the horrible taste it left behind. "N-no I'm not..." He lied, trying to mask the fact that he was indeed feeling worse, and eerie fatigue was washing over him. "I just...god this stuff tastes nasty..." He made a face.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tucker muttered, Taking hold of Danny's arm. "Come on Buddy, My place is just around the corner." He hefted the halfa up, before leaning forward, grunting as he carried him piggy back, concentration on his face as he stepped it out. "The longer we're out here, the more likely we'll get noticed."

Danny's wide eyes practically sparkled with joy. "You...you..." He hugged the technogeek around his neck gleefully. "You called me _'buddy'_!"

"Do you _WANT_ me to drop you?" He growled, blue eyes snapping up to glare at him. "Because I will."

He was completely ignored. "Sam, he called me buddy!"

"Danny, I think you need help." She said flatly, fishing in Tucker's pocket as they came up to the front door of a medium sized house, and pulled out his keys, unlocking the front door before letting the two of them in.

"Hey, when you're hated and feared by society for this long, it's good to hear otherwise." He gave Sam a goofy grin, before he slapped a hand over his mouth and coughed harshly a few times. Looking down in his hand, he cringed, seeing trace amounts of ectoplasm. Without missing a beat, he wiped it on the back of Tucker's shirt like a little kid.

"AUGH!" Tucker yelped, dumping the ghost prince on his couch, tearing off his shirt with a growl. "That is _so_ disgusting!"

He grunted as he was roughly pushed onto the couch, slightly out of breath. "You're telling me... seriously, put some of that junk on your salad."

Sam rolled her eyes, rubbing at her eyes, exhaustion beating on her already weakened defenses. "Is there any medicine Ghosts can take to help you heal?" She asked quietly, adjusting him on the couch, before putting a pillow behind his head. "Keeping you in one place isn't a good idea. Once you heal, we've got to get you on the move."

"I dunno... I've never taken any medicine before..." He replied weakly, looking very tired. "But...should I really be on the couch? What about your parents...?"

"Business trip. They're gone a lot." Tucker said slowly, as Sam slid down to the floor next to the ghost prince, resting her cheek on the coffee table, exhaustion playing on her features. "They always call before they come home, so if we have to, we can move you." He flopped down next to his best friend, pushing a chunk of hair out of her face carefully. "You alright Sam?"

"I'm alright." She lied, going a couple of days without food or water was starting to wear on her badly. She honestly didn't know how Danny had fixed her up earlier, but she wasn't sure that it was permanent. "Just tired."

"She hasn't eaten anything in a day or two." Danny said weakly, but in a stubborn manner.

Tucker lifted his eyes up to the black haired boy, before nodding, going into the kitchen. "I'll make something up then."

"You really don't have to...Tucker..." She sighed, leaning back against the couch, before half glaring at Danny. "Thanks...If I needed it, I would have asked."

"You don't like to worry others." He replied simply. "I've only known you for four days, but I can already deduct that."

She snorted, crossing her arms and resting her cheek on her wrists, her hair brushing against his arm as she let her eyes flutter closed a bit, trying not to fall asleep. She felt her stomach flutter as his arm moved against her hair, and she sat up quickly, cursing herself. What was she doing? She honestly didn't understand what her mind was doing to her... She hated this guy, he was aggravating, evil, manipulative... and even with his memories, he wasn't normal. He was half a ghost, possessive... She didn't like him. She couldn't... It was insane.

There was a pause, silence hanging heavily in the air, before Danny's timid voice finally broke it. "Hey..."

She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him with one of them. "Hm?" She asked, sounding nonchalant, before closing her eyes again, his tone making her a little nervous.

"Um..." His cheeks flushed pink. "A-About that kiss...earlier...?"

She felt her heart drop into her stomach at his words, and she pulled back, looking up at him with hot cheeks. "Um... " She looked away from him, trying to keep her voice under control. "What about it?"

He was quiet a while longer, still blushing. "...S-sorry..."

She was quiet, burying her face into her arms. God, what to say to that? What was _wrong_ with her? "No your not." She said, muffled into her arms, her shoulders arching a bit as she waited for him to make fun of her, or laugh, or do something like his former self would.

There was a long pause, before his voice alleviated a bit, laughter lacing his words. "Well...uh... can't say I didn't enjoy it..."

She lifted her eyes to him, her brows furrowed. "What the hell are you doing to me?" She asked flatly. He had said once that he could enchant her if he really wanted to. He had to have cast a spell on her or something...that could only explain what was happening inside of her brain.

He blinked a few times; looking down at her like a deer would to a pair of oncoming headlights. "Uh...what?" This girl sure was confusing... what did she mean, 'doing to her'?

"You know what I'm talking about." She pointed at him accusingly. "You know for a fact that I can't stand you. You are egotistical, sadistic, and crazy, you ruined my life, and yet you do these things that make it impossible for me to hate you. What is wrong with me?" She buried her face into her arms again, trying to hide her flaming cheeks. What was she doing? She was just digging herself into a deeper hole the more she spoke. "God, never mind..."

There was another long pause, as Danny lay there, stumped. Impossible to hate him...? "You..." His eyes got wide and teary in a very anime-esque fashion. "You don't hate me?"

"I told you to never mind!" She snarled, swinging one of the pillows at him. "God!"

He made a muffled noise as the pillow smacked his face, bringing his hands up and weakly pulled it off. "Fine, fine..." He replied, before he shuffled the pillow aside, and landed it atop her head with a soft 'paff'. "I win." He said with a cheeky smile.

She couldn't help but smile at him, a frustrated, surrendering grin. "You see what I mean." she sighed, pulling the pillow off her head, her scrunchie coming out in the process, her hair toppling in her face. She quietly set the pillow behind his head. "How are your sides?"

"I've...been better." He gave her a tired, but still cheerful look as he settled into the new pillow. "At least I'm not spewing ectoplasm anymore..."

"Yeah, that's a good thing." She pulled up his shirt, gently prodding around the wounds with her fingertips. "You're not healing at all Danny..."

He cringed, wincing his eyes shut momentarily before he desperately tried to avoid her gaze. That wasn't normal... He should be looking a lot better by now... "Ahh well... I'm sure I'll be better in no time." He tried his best to give her a reassuring look. "I heal a lot faster than humans. Should be cleared up by tomorrow."

"Danny I'm worried about this." She said slowly, "I mean...your not bleeding any blood..."

"Well don't be. I'm sure that's normal. Though I can't really remember the last time I bled..." He blinked, his gaze shifting upwards as if lost in thought. He wasn't one to lose a fight before, so he really couldn't say he remembered breaking skin. Ever. "Y'know, if you're really worried, you could kiss it to make it feel better." He gave her a goofy grin.

She looked over flatly at him, "You just can't get enough can you?"

"Can you blame me?" His smile softened when his gaze caught hers, baby blue eyes meeting deep violet ones. "It's probably thanks to my ghost half that I feel the constant urge to stay by your side...but... When I'm with you, I feel safe. I feel...complete."

She couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks, and she looked down, trying to avoid his eyes, despite how drawn to looking at him she was. "I...I honestly don't know why it's me... I mean, there are hundreds of girls in this world, How did you find me in that ally that night...?"

"It could have been the simple fact that I was passing through..." He paused a moment, not wanting to go into detail how he had other plans for her that night that never came to fruition. "But there was just something about you that stood out from the ordinary, mundane girls you find in this town. Had you have been acting like a damsel in distress, I doubt I would have taken interest." He gave her a small laugh. "You know, I've really given up trying to decipher how I thought before I got my memories back. They're...complicated. And morbid, to say in the least."

She looked at him quietly, before steeling her nerves and pressed a butterfly kiss to his wounds, scrambling up to her feet and making her way into the kitchen, to help Tucker with the food.

The timid action made the ghost hybrid give a startled tremor through his body, before he looked towards Sam, who was already hastily making her way to the kitchen. He sat there for a minute, a small pink blush rising to his cheeks as he settled back down, looking towards the back of the couch.

That girl... was really confusing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'awww. Sammy's feeling the pang of affection in her heartstrings. Though, I believe Hell would freeze over before she admitted it to him. Hope you enjoyed it anyway; I might edit a few more chapters for Zoey so she won't have to worry about them. O.o;

Zoey: Everyone give a big round of applause for ChibiSamiSala! Although I do have to say –cough- I did have to make a few more changes when you were done, Chibi. But you made this SO much easier. xD

Until next weekend, y'all! This is Zoey and ChibiSamiSala, signing off.


	13. In Waiting

Hey y'all, what's shakin'?

Oh come on. So I didn't exactly get the update up on the weekend…. Sorry about that. Mostly schoolwork and sickness I assure you. The fanfic's still going strong. :3

Thank you again, _ChibiSamiSala_, for helping out with this chapter as well! You've been a lifesaver! ToT Love ya, hon.

…Psst, by the way, if you're a fan of Remordere, check out Royal Thorns ( www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3149958/ 1/ ) too! _DiscordianSamba _and I are in the process of writing it. It's going to end up quite a bit darker than this 'fic though…. If that's possible…

Okay, I'll shut up and stop placing shameless plugs all over the place… so here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

_In Waiting_

The next morning found the young girl curled up in Tucker's bed, having his pillow in a strangle hold, wearing one of his large hoodies as pajamas.

There was a faint knock on the door, as if whoever was on the other side was scared of startling her. "Sam? You up?" Came Tucker's slightly tired, if not nervous voice.

She groaned, pulling his blanket over her head, snuggling closer to his pillow. "_Mnnnphhhn_."

"Sam...c'mon, I can hear you." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his yellow sweater. "Look, I've got to get to school... but... I checked on Danny," There was a break in his voice, as if he were cringing. "And he's not doing well. In fact, I'm getting the feeling he may be worse than yesterday."

She was on her feet immediately, throwing open the door, her hair messy and his sweater riding up around her hips. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"H-hey, calm down." He blushed, looking away and adjusting the hoodie so that he didn't get an eyeful of what he already had. This was demoting... he couldn't get her up himself, but one mention of that damned ghost and she nearly runs right into him. "Look, he's just tired, and he's coughing up ectoplasm again. Other than that, his wounds look a little better, but..." He looked down at her, surprised himself that he was so willing to help. "My gut tells me there's something else going on. We can't take him to a doctor, or treat him ourselves... so I thought of something."

She nodded, adjusting the hoodie as well, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Let's hear it." She said quietly, leaning up against the wall. It was odd not having to go to school with him...

"Well... I thought that, maybe all we need to do is get someone who knows a lot about ghosts. Someone who wouldn't try to turn Phantom in for a reward or anything." He grinned, holding up a finger. "I was thinking, maybe Jazz? She has access to all her parents' inventions. All we do is say Danny's infected with something ghost related, that he didn't want to get involved with anyone big, have him stay in his human form, and we're good!"

She looked at him, before throwing her arms about his neck hugging him tightly. "Tucker you're a _genius_!" She said thankfully, hugging her best friend on her tip toes.

He began to blush furiously, before shakily returning the hug with a rapidly beating heart. "A-ah...yeah, well you know...I try." He grinned triumphantly.

She let her arms slide from his shoulders slowly, smiling up at her best friend. "Seriously Tucker, I don't know what I'd do with out you. Thank you, for everything..."

"N-No problem." He stammered, looking away with a dark blush still on his cheeks. "I'll stop by later with Jazz, okay? She's sure to come. After all, we three have been pretty tight over the past couple of years." He tentatively took a few steps towards the stairs, looking back to see if Sam would return to bed, or follow him to see his 'archenemy' downstairs.

She chose the second in those options, yawning and stretching as she followed him barefoot down the stairs, seeing Tucker off before slipping into the living room to slide to her knees beside the couch, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

It seemed her suspicions were true - the raven haired boy laying silently on the couch, his head buried into one of his arms in a very kid-like fashion. He didn't stir even as she walked into the room and sat beside his makeshift 'bed'.

She sighed, checking the bandages, to see that they were starting to seep through again. She sighed, looking at his face quietly. She had spent the night pondering over what she was feeling, and as unrealistic as it seemed, she had to admit what was happening. Though she was sure it was because of his rapid change to the hero, rather then the villain. It would pass, she was sure.

A few minutes passed as she carefully checked his wounds, and surprisingly, he continued to sleep soundly as if nothing was happening. Truth be told, a nuclear bomb could have gone off and he'd still be asleep. Fully dead, but still asleep. After figuring she's done all she can, Sam pulled back and leaned against the couch, half watching whatever the Hell was going on in the news that morning, half sleeping. Though as she began to fall into a trance, Danny's voice eerily whispered into her ear, dark and familiar. "Good morning, _Sammy_"

She gasped, recoiling to the side as she looked up at him, eyes wide and startled.

Whoa, _WHAT_!

Danny sat there, leaning up from the same position he was at last night, laughing softly at her reaction. "Well, that certainly got your attention..."

"Will you _QUIT_ that!" She gasped, clasping her hand to her rapidly beating heart, the other covering the ear he had so abused. "You _scared_ me!"

"But you're so cute when you're scared... no wonder I did that to you all the time." He replied with a somewhat blank face, looking like a kid who was simply stating the obvious.

"You want another meeting with Mr. Pillow don't you?" She said flatly, crossing her legs as she looked him over worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Ahh, I'm alright. Better, actually! I should be out of your hair in another day I suppose..." He gave her a half-hearted grin and a thumbs up.

"What do you call that then?" She pointed at an old pot that was full of ectoplasm, her expression flat.

"Uh... the after affects of Tucker's cooking?" He replied innocently, not really succeeding in putting up a convincing facade.

"Tucker doesn't cook that badly." She smiled slightly, picking up the first aid kit that Tucker left beneath the table, offering him her arms. "Here, let me help you up, I'm going to change these again."

"You don't need to Sam." He said in a rather firm tone. "I really appreciate your help and everything, but... you've been doing too much as it is. More importantly, you need to eat something. You need to rest and recover. I doubt one meal and one night's sleep will qualify as full recovery."

"There's no time to rest." She said softly, "And I'm not hungry. Nor am I the one who got jammed with lasers nearly killing me on contact." She said firmly. "How about this, I'll take a nap if you let me fix you up."

He sat there a moment, pondering. "...Fine." He finally replied, before looking up at her with mischievous blue eyes. "But you have to sleep on the couch with me."

She opened her mouth to retort, balling her fists, before letting her eyes move back to the pot, and then to his waist, and her shoulders slumped. "_Fine_." She growled, offering her arms out again.

He smiled triumphantly, and then gladly accepted her offer, letting her help him up into a sitting position. "Do I get another kiss for my ouchies?" He asked in a cheerful voice. "That helped a lot the other night you know."

"Don't push your luck." She said quietly, untying the knot and unwrapped his bandages, disposing them to the side before she carefully covered the wounds in Neosporin, and then bandaged them back up, slowly and tightly. She finished up in silence, throwing away the old bandages before making her way back to the couch, tugging the hoodie down her hips again, nervously looking at where she had set him back down on the couch.

Danny looked up, then simply smiled and made room for her, laying at the very edge of the couch as he held out his arm. "You _proooomised_" He sang with a smile on his features.

She sighed, making a good deal of fuss about it, carefully climbing over him, fitting herself between him and the back of the couch, her cheeks warm as she rested her head on his shoulder, diverting her eyes.

Bloody deal.

Even as she pouted, trying her best to clearly state she wasn't backing down, but god damn it she didn't have to like it - Danny smiled and wrapped his arm around her, resting his head against hers softly. "Thanks, Sam." He whispered softly, his fingers lightly playing with the stands of hair that fell past her shoulders in a fond manner.

She stayed quiet, his breathing brushing over her ear as he played with her hair, one of the rare occasions that it was down all the way, and he could play with it freely. She could feel her heartbeat speed up as she flushed, squirming a little to get comfortable, before reaching up and tugging the throw off the top of the couch, the little blanket toppling over them, covering their forms beneath its red threads. "I'm a bit cold..." She explained; of course, that had to do with not wearing any pants, but she wasn't going to say it.

He just smiled, using his free hand to gently tuck her in, helping her cover her entire form before settling back in himself. "Not wearing any pants will do that." He spoke quietly in her ear, humor in his voice. "Not that I mind..."

"You do realize my knee is precariously close to your crotch right?" She snapped, glaring up at him, squirming under his arm. "Let me up, I'm going to change."

"Oh Sam, I was _kidding_." He laughed, not releasing her from his hold, but not strengthening it by any means.

"I'm not used to this Danny; I'm going to be jumpy." She huffed, though her struggling slowed down. She _was_ warm and so very tired... and unaware of the implications of what she said it seemed.

"If you leave..." He brought his lips closer to her ear, his warm breath wafting over her skin as his voice darkened to the familiar sadistic tone she grew oh so used to hearing not two days ago. "I'll start speaking like this, _Sammy_..."His fingers gently caressed the side of her cheek, eyes half-lidded as he assumed the role he knew would make her cringe.

"Do that and I _WILL_ leave, Danny! Stop!" She squirmed, recoiling away from his touch. She pushed at his chest, though worried that she might hurt him.

Slowly he pulled her closer, despite her efforts to pull away from him, his grip tighter but still nowhere near painful. Gently he pressed his lips to her forehead, before he surprisingly let her go, leaving her plenty of room to get off the couch. "Damn... it's fact now. I can't do that to you anymore." He grinned at her.

She flushed darkly, half sitting up, but made no move to leave. "So you will actually stop that?"

"I suppose..." He sighed, leaning back into the pillow completely, but raised one eyebrow at her suggestively. "Question is... do you want me to stop?"

She gave him a flat look. "Most definitely." She huffed, before settling back down, tugging the blanket back over her cool shoulder, snuggling herself into the back of the couch, their knees still touching. "I'm going to take a nap Danny, do anything, and you'll find your face in the opposite wall."

"What if I do something in my sleep?" He asked with fake innocence.

"You'll get it anyway." She said flatly, closing her eyes, resting her cheek on her hands.

She must have laid there by his side for a while, because he fell victim to a deep sleep, dreams already obscuring his subconscious. A few times his brows would furrow, or he'd mumble something so softly it was a mystery if he had actually said anything at all. Though slowly, a hand found the hem of her shirt, his fingers lightly tugging on it as he gripped it like a small child, his head sinking farther into the bed pillow.

"Sam..." His quiet voice whispered, small and broken - much unlike the tone he portrayed as a spectral prince. "...'m sor'y..."

She had started to fall asleep herself finally, just as his knuckles brushed against her stomach, tugging at her shirt pathetically calling her name. She opened tired violet eyes, about to berate him when he whispered his apology. She squirmed slightly, watching him with worried eyes. "Danny? Are you ok?"

He didn't reply in the least, his eyes still shut tightly as he seemed to relax a little at her voice, before his grip on her shirt dropped altogether. "...'M sorry..." He whispered again, his relaxing state depicting that he was most likely falling back into peaceful dreams.

She flushed, propping herself up onto one elbow, watching him curiously. She had once heard if you talked to someone in their sleep... "Danny?" She asked softly, just next to his ear. "Can I ask you something?"

Her question was met with silence as the boy continued to sleep. But hey, that wasn't a 'no'.

She snorted, pushing his hair out of his face before rolling onto her side, placing her back to him. "So much for that."

Sam slipped off into deep sleep not soon after, the blanket cuddled over the both of them. The day crept by, the two not moving from the couch until Tucker opened the front door, yammering incessantly to the person beside him. "So he's on the couch, Sam's probably still upstairs asleep, she's had a really rough week."

"So I've heard... I can't believe tha-" Jasmine Fenton pause after she walked through the door after Tucker, eyes quickly finding the small couch set up in front of the TV in the living area, where two forms lay, fast asleep. "Tucker, isn't that Sam?" She pointed towards the young girl, though both she and Danny were almost completely hidden under the covers.

Tucker blinked, looking up to see tufts of black sticking up from the blankets, which was rising and falling just slightly, and he felt his blood rush to his face in aggravation. "I swear if I lift up that sheet and find even _ONE_ of them naked, I'm killing him." He stomped over to the couch, reaching out for the blanket.

Jazz blushed slightly, looking off to the side as Tucker walked over to them, as if expecting him to lift the sheet off and scream in horror - though she knew Sam better than that. And the fact Tucker overreacts too much due to his blatant crush on Sam... Though it is a little odd for Sam to sleep with a guy (literally, not metaphorically) she barely knows, especially after all that's happened to her. "Relax Tuck; I'm sure she just crashed with him to make sure he's doing alright."

"Uh huh." He grumbled, yanking the blanket off of them, making Sam flinch and curl closer to the warmer form beside her, blurrily cracking one sleep addled eye.

"_Mnnfuphh_?"

Danny merely winced at the intrusion of light and buried his face farther into the pillow as if he was trying to escape. "Go 'way." He mumbled into the fabric.

"Make a new boyfriend, Sam?" Jazz grinned, stepping up beside the couch with her arms crossed. "You two sure are friendly."

Tucker flushed, dropping the sheet to reach over and, once again, yank his hoodie down over her hips, as she sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes. "Whaddya talking about..." She mumbled, before realizing who she was still crammed on the couch with, and she squeaked, scrambling off the couch. "_No no no no_, it's not like that!"

With a rather painful 'thud', Danny was shoved off the side of the couch, dragging most of the sheets with him as he let out a painful cry after the rough contact with his injured body. "Ow! Goddamnit... Sam, what-" He leaned up, blinking with confusion spread across his face, before he slowly turned to see Tucker standing there with a very disgruntled expression. That and some red-headed girl he could have sworn looked familiar... "Aww Tuck... if you wanted to cuddle, you coulda just said so..."

"I'm gonna..." He growled, balling up his fists as his glasses slid down on his nose. "Will you _QUIT_ that!"

Sam adjusted her attire nervously, pushing her hair out of her face as she half smiled at Jazz. "Thank you for coming..."

Jazz didn't reply, her entire body frozen as her gaze fixated on the sole boy who struggled to stand up, his breathing a bit labored. Shakily, he stood to his feet, one hand leaning on the couch, the other to his side where a shredded T-shirt barely covered the green and red stained bandages. Slowly, her blue eyes widened considerably.

"..._Danny_...?" She whispered, voice cracking and face pale as if she had seen a ghost.

Danny hesitant looked her way, at first worried that he had done something wrong... until their gazes locked.

He _knew_ this girl. "_Jazz_?"

--------------------------------------

Bum bum _BUM_.

Oh, evil cliffhanger. And a nice little pun, if you caught it. There's a reason why Sam never put two and two together with Danny and Jazz, but that's for next chapter. :3

Thanks again _ChibiSamiSala_, for helping me edit the past few chappies! I LOVE YOU! GIVE ME SMOOCHES!


	14. Hesitance

EDIT: Thanks to pwykersotz, I've improved a bit of one scene. :3

If you want me to, I can commit Hara-Kiri. I really can.

I'm terribly sorry Remordere wasn't updated last weekend, but things have been hectic, and GASP, here it comes…. We're running out of elbow room. Basically, we started Remordere a long time before I started posting it, so we had a bunch of room to leisurely post chapters at a descent pace – but now we're actually to the point where what you see if where we are. And once school started, we haven't been roleplaying near as much, so now we'll only come up with a few pages of material each week. So I'm sorry to say the posts will be slowing down.

In other news… -Ahem-

_**! ATTENION ALL READERS !**_

ChibiSamiSala and I have started an art contest on DeviantArt ( www. Deviantart. Com ), and the grand prize involves a written bit of Remordere (Or Thicker than Blood) that will never be posted! Kind of like a limited edition thing. :D (-cough- They're lemons, if you want to know…)

Go to my DeviantArt page, and check out my latest journal for details.

Zilleniose. Deviantart. Com  Yes, that's the link

If you don't have a Deviantart account but you still want to participate, send me a PM via my account.

Now, time for the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

_Hesitance_

"_Jazz_?"

Tucker arched his eyebrow, looking between them as Sam slowly lifted her hands up to her mouth in realization, about to smash her head into the wall for not connecting the dots before. "You two know each other?"

Jazz took in a shaky breath, before shaking her head slowly in disbelief, her hand ever so slightly reaching out to him. "N-No...you died...You died ten years ago..." A few seconds passed her cheeks flushed pink, eyes watering before she gave in and fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. No... This was a trick! Her little brother was dead; he wasn't going to come back. "Y-You're not Danny..." She hiccupped, voice filled with denial.

Sam quietly went to her knees beside her, rubbing her back in small circles. "God Jazz...I'm sorry we didn't tell you in the first place...I forgot that he told me that the Fentons…." Her words caught in her throat before she looked away, words just as quiet. "But that's really him."

Slowly she lifted her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she looked towards Danny hesitantly - though his expression seemed worse than hers. He seemed almost... _afraid_ of her, his blue eyes wide with fright as he stayed right where he was, completely frozen. He looked just like him... just as she remembered... but how could it really be her little brother? She remembered the explosion, her parents screaming and crying for them both, then the horrifying reality as she soon realized Danny was gone. Years passed, and he was presumed dead, and yet... here he was. "Danny..." She whispered, leaning forward. "_Why_?"

He turned his head, as if ashamed that their eyes met, completely silent.

"Uh Sam..." Tucker said quietly, taking his friends shoulders. "Maybe we should leave them be..."

"Danny, _answer_ me!" She pleaded, completely unaware of Sam and Tucker now. "You've been alive all this time? Why didn't you tell us!"

"Jazz, this isn't as simple as you can think!" Sam said earnestly, swatting Tucker away, who bit back a hurt expression. "You can't blame him."

"And why not? Why doesn't someone tell me then?" Jazz quickly stood to her feet, her shoulders shaking as she continued to bite back tears. "My brother had been dead for ten years! My family went through Hell because of it! You can't just... expect me to believe that he's been _alive_ all this time!"

Danny continued to fall silent, eyes closed as his head tilted down shamefully.

"Danny, _say_ something!" Jazz pleaded. "_Please_..."

"Jazz, please...Calm down..." Sam tried to calm her, standing as well with a bit of a stumble, her foot asleep still from when she had been on the couch. "We can't explain anything when you're like this."

"Sam..." Tucker warned slowly, not wanting to get to into the argument.

"No." Danny said firmly, startling his sister as he looked up, determined blue eyes meeting the two girls'. "She has a right to know. What I've done... I have no excuse."

"Then why?" Jazz repeated, hand clenching slightly as she held her tears back. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive...?"

"Danny..." Sam said slowly, lifting her eyes to his worriedly, before she let Jazz go, quietly stepping back Where Tucker took her hand supportively.

"...because I wasn't." He replied defiantly.

"What are you talking about...?" She replied, shaking her head. "The accident didn't..."

Tucker quietly tugged on her arm, leading her out of the room, despite how she wanted to stay in there and see how this was to be resolved, she closed her eyes and gave in, following Tucker up stairs. "Go take a shower Sam, get dressed. They need to deal with this between each other..."

She nodded, lowering her eyes as she noticed that Tucker was limping, doing his best to cover it up. Climbing the stairs though made it obvious. "Tucker? Are you alright?"

He flushed, nodding quickly. "I'm fine Sam, just that little accident when I was breaking you out... I fixed it though."

"Uh huh." She said slowly, biting her bottom lip as she stopped him, placing her hands on his shoulders and making him sit down on the steps. "Let me see." She said simply, her expression stern.

Tucker flushed a brilliant Red, looking to the side nervously as he tried to speak. "Uh... I don't know Sam..." He lightly brushed a nervous hand over his thigh, pointing out the area that had been gouged out with the chunk of knife.

She bit her lip, before pulling him back up onto his feet. "Bathroom. Put on your robe."

She ordered, going to get the first aid kit as he watched her go with bright cheeks, before slowly making his way into the bathroom, mind awhirl with horribly perverted images as he slowly changed into his robe, tugging at his boxers as he looked down at the nasty gash he had on his leg. He had bandaged it messily, but wasn't the best at any type of medical thing. Anything that said medical gave him the creeps, especially hospitals. The wound though, was getting swollen, and he could see traces of green that oozed from it.

Lovely.

"Tucker, are you decent?" Sam asked from the other side of the door, trying to focus on something other then Danny and Jazz downstairs. The African American boy looked over at himself in the mirror, thinking that he almost looked like a big blue monster with the massive robe on. Even though he was wearing a Tee-shirt and boxers beneath, he was sure that Sam wanted him to wear the extra layer for a good reason. He shifted his socked feet, before opening the door, looking at her flatly. "I feel like that girl off Charlie's Chocolate Factory."

"Hey, I just don't want to see anything I don't want to." She said simply, stepping inside as she rummaged through the first aid kit. "I mean, when you ran around naked in the first grade was mentally scarring enough."

He pouted, "You'll never let me live that down, will you?" He said unhappily, sitting on the toilet as he exposed the gash in his leg, feeling a little happy at her worried gasp.

"_Jesus_ Tucker! Why didn't you tell me before?" She pressed her fingers at the wound, squeezing out puss and blood.

Oh _EW_. That defiantly wasn't sexy.

"_OW OW OW SAM_!" Tucker flailed, whining pathetically as she took peroxide and poured it over the wound, giving a short scream as it bubbled up and poured down his leg painfully, tears welling at his eyes as Sam rolled her own. "Come on tucker, its just peroxide. It won't kill you."

"BUT _SAMMMM_!" He whimpered, thinking to himself that this romantic situation had completely gone the opposite direction. He bit his bottom lip, balling his fists as the bubbling burnt at his skin, and he wanted nothing more then to wash it away. Sam just gave him a look, before rinsing out the bubbles with new peroxide, before draining the wound again; wiping it all up with a towel that Tucker was going to burn as soon as he could. Finally she seemed happy with her work, and covered the wound with Neosporin, and bandaged it up, sighing as she put away the kit. "Well that will teach you..."

"You are an evil evil woman Sammy." Tucker said slowly, leaning away from her, looking horribly feminine tucked up in that fluffy blue robe with his knees to his chest.

"Thanks." She said dryly, standing up and washed her hands quickly. "But...don't call me Sammy ok?" She winced, her thoughts wandering as she scrubbed her hands. She wondered how it was going down the-- Her thoughts were cut short when Danny's voice filtered up the stair case, His voice strained, and she felt her heart drop. "I'll be right back Tucker!" She said quickly, heading for the stairs to make sure everything was alright.

------

"What the Hell are you talking about...?" She gave him an incredulous look. "The accident didn't..."

"It did kill me." He said quickly, as if unsure how to word his response. "The accident in the lab did kill me... but only partially..."

"What are you _talking_ about, Danny?" She repeated, starting to think her little brother lost part of his sanity over the past ten years – and she wasn't far off, when all's said and done…

"The accident left me half ghost." He paused for a moment, watching as Jazz gave him an even more confused, and surprised look. "I know you don't understand, and…. I really don't either. But you have to believe me, I didn't come home because…. Of a good reason."

"And what reason is that?" She asked with a hurt tone. "What reason could possibly keep you from the one home, the people that truly love you more than anything in the world? What could keep you from our family?"

"Because I didn't remember our family."

She blinked, watching as Danny's gaze slowly shifted to his feet, as if ashamed. "I didn't remember. There was this ghost, and…." He paused, looking up at her hesitantly. "He made me think I was someone I wasn't."

"You seem to remember fine now…."

"I've been this way for a few days."

"Then why – "

"Jazz!" He stopped her, giving her an incredibly painful look. "I was a completely different person for ten years… you have no idea what I've done, who I became… I could never face you, or mom and dad…."

"But you're my brother. You will always be my brother." She shook her head, trying her best to smile as she wiped her drying tears. "No matter what happens, you're still Danny."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the kind of afterlife I've been living since the accident." He replied quietly, his voice cracking as he looked away.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't accept me…"

"_DANNY_!"

"_I'm Phantom_!" Danny screamed, so loud that anyone within the walls of the same house could have easily heard. "_I'm_ the one who's been killing people for ten years, _I'm_ the one who put Sam's parents in the hospital, Hell I'm the one who _kidnapped_ her!" His eyes flashed a bright emerald green as he took a step closer to his sister, who watched him with wide eyes, unsure how to react. "You can't tell me that you'll welcome a _murderer_ back home with open arms! I almost killed mom and dad! I almost killed _you_ when I caved Casper High in!"

Jazz stood there, completely silent, watching him as if he grew a third arm, her expression showing disbelief. At first, his words seemed to string together, almost incoherent as her mind reeled with every gesture, every look he gave her. To be able to think that after all these years, her brother has been alive was almost _inconceivable_ – let alone his proclaim to be the horror or Amity Park. Slowly she began to shake her head, watching the ever changing expression of the raven-haired teen.

"You're lying." She spoke quietly, chest heaving just slightly at the possibility that she was standing face to face with the Ghost Prince. But that was impossible… "You're not dead. You're standing right here in front of me… I mean, you don't have any traits a ghost would have…." She began to ramble, more or less trying to convince herself that Danny was trying to play a trick on her.

"Really?" He gave her a hard look, brows furrowing as he did his best to keep his resolve. "Then what do you call this?" He reached for the edge of his shirt and lift it up, revealing the tangled web of bandages that adorned his chest and ribs, dark red staining a few portions of the white fabric… but most was covered in a slightly glowing green substance.

Jazz's eyes widened, her heart nearly stopping as she gulped, barely able to find her voice. "Ectoplasm….."

"So you do know." Danny replied, before letting his shirt back down slowly. "And how do you think I can bleed ectoplasm?"

"But there was blood, too!" She answered in a rushed tone, shaking her head once more. "This has to be a joke, you can't-"

"I told you, I'm only half ghost." He stated firmly, before his gaze slowly left hers, a pained expression washing over his features. "I'd…. rather not show you….but I'm able to physically change my appearance…. My hair turns white, my eyes glow green…. They even do that sometimes while I'm still human!"

"Danny, this is impossible. No one can be half dead." She gave him a determined look, though it was obvious she was fighting her own logic.

"God, Jazz…. Please don't make me show you…." Danny's voice strained, his breath shaking. He was terrified… if logic was the only thing holding her back, what would she do if she saw it was all true? She would leave, frightened… like everyone else…

"Show me what? That you're half ghost? That you're _Phantom_?" Her blue eyes stared him down with strengthening resolve. "Danny, I don't know what's happened to you over these years, but you have to believe me-"

"_Jazz_!" He cut her off harshly, his eyes flashing a bright emerald light, causing his sister to jump and nearly freeze. "This….this is only hurting me more…."

"You have to be joking…" She gave him a nervous laugh.

"How else would I be here with Sam? How else could I explain that I simply _disappeared_ all those years ago? How else could I possibly have ectoplasm in my bloodstream?" He paused, noticing that his voice began to rise, and slowly calmed himself with a shaky breath. "Look…I guess you don't have to believe me. But you wanted to know where I've been all these years…. Well, I gave you my answer."

Her bout of silence made the raven-haired teen slowly look up, pain washing over his features. It seemed that he finally got through to her…. Because fear reflected clearly in her eyes, her arms and legs shaking as their gazes met.

Her brother…. He beloved little brother…. Was _Phantom_. But how could she desert him? She couldn't run away… though part of her mind screamed for her to, she _couldn't_.

He gave her a weak glare, feeling like she had shot him the moment she gave him that look. "I knew it. You talk about this unconditional love you have for me? That mom and dad have? No. The moment I tell you who I really am, you … you do _exactly_ what everyone else does!"

"Danny…" Her voice was shaking intensely.

"_No_. You'll never accept me, _they'll_ never accept me! You see why I never told you?" His voice rose again, eyes watering just slightly. "Because I thought it would be better if you didn't remember me as a _monster_!"

"Danny?" Sam lifted her voice quietly, her violet eyes wide as she came in to the room almost timidly, biting her lip at the harsh tone he was using. And then she saw the tears in his eyes, and she couldn't help but feel horrible for him. To have to deal with this...

"Danny, will you _listen_ to me!" Jazz shot back, reaching forward and roughly grabbing his shoulders, his blue eyes wide as he stared at her, almost at an even eyelevel with her. She took in a shaky breath, finally finding the resolve she had been looking for.

"I _told_ you I didn't care what you've done... all I care about..." Tears rolled down her cheeks, before she pulled the raven-haired boy into a tight hug, her voice tiny and weak. "Is _you_...Danny...I'm just happy you're here..."

Sam bit her lip, quietly stepping out of the room again, leaning against the wall next to the door way as she crossed her arms, looking up at the ceiling. Danny defiantly was lucky, to have a family that loved him this much... to just forgive him on the spot. She smiled slightly.

Danny blinked, before he slowly brought his arms around to return the embrace, closing his eyes as he let out slow breath, relaxing a bit at her words. "How can you say that...?" He whispered. "After all I've done..."

"Because I _love_ you. It's what big sisters are supposed to do." She smiled and brushed her hand through his hair, though her gestures were still shaky. Truthfully, she was a little frightened… but she knew she loved him more than she could ever be scared.

Gently he rested his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes as a small smile appeared across his features, tears still lining his baby blue eyes. He could barely believe it… "Thank you….. thank you so much…. Jazz…."

Jazz pulled away from him after a moment, blinking. "That reminds me..." She said with a blank look, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. "If you really are Phantom... and you kidnapped Sam..." She blinked again, looking more and more confused. "Why are you hiding out with her? At Tucker's house?"

"Uh...well...that's a bit of a story there..." He gave his sister a nervous look. "But I'm sure whoever's eavesdropping would be able to help fill you in. Right, Sam?" He asked without turning around to meet the peering violet eyes behind the stairs.

She flushed, rubbing her eyes a bit as she stepped out, grinning nervously. "Sorry...I just didn't want to interrupt..."

"Don't worry... it's no problem." Danny turned to meet her gaze, a somewhat sad smile upon his features. "But... I'm sure if Jazz had your input about this she would probably be more likely to believe me..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Jazz raised an eyebrow, as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Uh..." Danny's gaze fell downwards, looking away with a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

She looked between the two siblings with a half smile, lifting her hands to try and help Danny a little. "You have to admit Jazz, all this... Its pretty unbelievable... like something out of a sci-fi thriller."

"Something like that." The raven-haired boy grimaced.

"Um...how about I start at the beginning..." She said slowly, shoving Danny in the shoulder as she moved to the couch, biting her lip. "How all of this started I guess, at least, since after me and Danny met."

------------------------------------------------------

Sigh, yes…. Kind of a short chapter. But this was the closest stopping point available, unless you all wanted to wait another week. xD Anyway…

I just want to give a heads up to anyone who lives near Knoxville, Tennesse – because ChibiSamiSala and I will be at the Kajonk-a-Con October 13 – 15! Well, we'll actually only be there Saturday. But still, we'll be there. ;D Let us know if you wanna meet us! We'll give you our autographs, which will double in price once we die, leaving you with a grand total of nothing! JUBILATIONS! Haha, yeah. ANYway…

Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next weekend, but as I said, we're running out of backup material, so now we're running on real-time material. Ciao, y'all!

Zoey


End file.
